


The Owl House: Owl Sees All

by gen3king



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Tragedy, Atheist Character, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Loss, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Drug Use, F/F, Family Loss, Fire, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Loss of Parent(s), Mental Health Issues, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), Pyrophobia, Serial Killers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 68,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: The Owl House but the Boiling Isles are a far grimmer place. A place where the government is corrupt and no one is to be trusted as Luz and Amity face the depths of the evils and sins of those in the island, they find that when you stare into the abyss, full of drug cartels, murder, child abuse, trauma, and two serial killers it stares back and the Owl Lady...Sees all.Slightly more detailed and spoiler heavy description, in this AU, (which does have references to other AUs of mine but is perfectly functional stand alone) follows the journey of Luz and co in a version of the Boiling Isles ravaged by child abuse. Amity struggles to survive after her father has killed Emira Blight and Edric Blight, both of whom has relationships with other characters before their demise. Also, due to the trauma of the death of a former apprentice, Eda has taken on a much more sadistic personality, assaulting drug dealers and child abusers for fun. Meanwhile, Emperor Belos is way more of a religious zealot, and desires a world free of sin, not knowing that in his extremist faith, he is the true sinner. All this and redone backstories for most of the cast involving abuse and darker themes are in this story. Enjoy!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Viney
Comments: 96
Kudos: 221





	1. Prologue

"Well?" Eda asked as Luz stood in front of the door home, her hand shaking, "You going or not?"

Luz couldn't do it. All she could think of as she held the handle was that feeling. That feeling of fear and powerlessness, and she turned around, avoiding eye contact as she asked, "Could I stay here? You could teach me and an extra set of hands could be useful to you."

"But humans can't learn mag-" King began to interject only to be elbowed by Eda.

Eda responds, "I suppose that's OK, but you gotta help me out with the stand and potion deliveries."

"Yes!" Luz exclaimed, "Thank you! Thank you do much!"

Luz hugged Eda estatically as Eda chuckled and gently nudged her away, "Alright kid that's enough. Best rest up. We got a big day tomorrow, got some potions to run."

Luz nodded happily in response and later that evening as she contemplated how she ended up here.

And boy what a day it had been...

It was just a couple of hours ago when all this started. Luz was walking to school one day, buying a cold soda to soothe a black eye from a vending machine before stopping on a park bench as she opened her favorite book, a fantasy novel she was fond of.

She opened the book to read and calm her nerves but couldn't focus so she closed it, "What's the point?"

She looked at the girl on the cover, a witch and a hero, "I'll never be like you. I'll always be weak..."

Luz set the book next to her and sighed, not noting at first the small owl slowly sliding the book off the bench with his beak.

"I wish I was strong like you," Luz sighed, "But I'm not."

Luz turned to where the book once was and asked, "You know what I mean?"

Shock appeared on her face when she realized the book was gone. Luz looked up to see the small brown owl cooing as it looked back holding the back.

Luz leapt from the bench, stumbling as she rushed over the owl, "Wait! Owl! That's mine!"

Luz chased the owl into the forest as she called, "come back fluffy friend!"

The Owl led her into a shed, and a flash of magical light filled the shed. Afterwards, Luz and the Owl were gone, disappeared into thin air.

Luz found herself at a stand, exiting the fancy, rich oak door against the back of the red tent as she ran forward, chasing the owl as it runs up to a grey skinned middle aged woman, the woman greeting the owl, "There you are."

Luz hid in the corner, watching as the woman went through the bag, taking out a tazer and commenting, "Very bad wand."

She took out the book and sets it down, "Literature or something."

As she kept digging through the bag, Luz went to sneak the book away, only for the woman to suddenly slam her cane down with a scowl, causing Luz to flinch and start backing away, stammering out some excuse as Eda looks at her, Luz, now cornered, closed her eyes as if expecting to be hurt.

Eda gently adjustsd Luz's face with her hand, examining the human girl and asks, "Did the warden do this?"

"What?" Luz inquired.

"Or someone from Earth? Did you wander in here?" Eda inquired sternly and irritated, but not quite angry.

"Your..." Luz explained starting to get back on her feet, "owl... it took my book."

"Take it for all I care," Eda shrugged, "not really a lotta good stuff in this batch but that's how it goes."

Eda stood up and creates a circle with her hands, her stand disappearing in a flash.

"Woah!" Luz exclaimed, "are you a witch?"

"Not just a witch," Eda explained, "THE witch! I'm Eda! The Owl Lady! The most powerful witch in the world and most wanted in the Boiling Isles!"

"So you're a criminal?" Luz asked.

"If you trust the cops sure but you seem smarter," Eda replied.

"I... learned the hard way," Luz responded avoiding eye contact.

Eda felt sympathy for the young girl, and can tell already something is wrong, but the Boiling Isles are dangerous for a human.

"Here," Eda requested, "Let me get that."

Eda drew a small circle in the air which heals Luz's black eye.

"Thank you," Luz replied.

"Well can't have a kid running around unprotected," Eda replied, "You'll get eaten alive."

"Literally or..." Luz asked.

"Probably both," Eda replied opening the door with her magic key, "So let's get you home... what's your name?"

"Luz," Luz replied.

"Well Luz," Eda replied, "its been nice but you should head home. Just go through the door."

"But..." Luz began to protest.

"Hey!" A guard exclaimed, "it's her! Get her!"

"Well kid is you're not in the mood to leave yet follow me!" Eda ordered, "I could use your help anyways!"

Eda slid down the side of the cliff behind the stand, Luz hesitated and followed suite as the two fall down into the forest below. Era gracefully swung from branch to branch as Luz gets a few scratches and twigs in her hair but is otherwise fine thanks to the tree breaking her fall.

"Come on kid we best keep moving," Eda ordered.

"Where too?" Luz inquired.

"To my place to lay low," Eda explained, "it's where I hide from ex boyfriends, the cops, and so on. Welcome to... the Owl House."

A golden owl head extended from the door like a snake asking, "Who's the new kid?"

"She's just some hired help," Eda explained. "So let us in."

"Hiya!" The door exclaimed, "I'm Hooty! I hope we can be friends!"

Luz jumped back at first, shocked as Hooty approached her, but pet the head of the odd creature, finding it soft and warm.

"Aw aren't you sweet!" Luz exclaimed happily.

"Come on Hooty we got a heist to plan," Eda demanded.

"Oh alright but bring me some bird seed," Hooty sighed as he returned to the door and the door opened. Luz entered, amazed by what she saw before her. The home of a genuine witch, just like the fantasy novels she loved, it was all she could imagine and more.

"Who goes there?" A voice demanded as a small fluffy black creature landed from above on Luz's head.

"Easy King she's with me," Eda assured him.

"Oh who's this fluffy little guy?" Luz exclaimed happily holding the adorable dog-like creature. It wore a skull on its head and had yellow eyes, and was small, like a Boston Terrier in size.

"I'm not cute!" King exclaimed wigging out of Luz's grasp, "I am King! King of demons!"

"Oh don't mind him he talks a big game but he's nice," Eda assured Luz, "Now listen here's the big job."

Eda revealed blue prints of what appeared to be a jail and she explained, "We have this place called the Conformatorium. They've got this fault that only a human can enter. We could make away with a ton of valuable stuff, you would get a cut of course."

"Isn't stealing wrong?" Luz inquired.

"Look kid the Boiling Isles are a cruel place," Eda sighed, annoyed but still caring enough to explain, "the government is corrupt, there's illegal dealings on every street corner, and the Covens... oh don't get me started. Point is that this is a goverment owned place. I found a human book that interested me once, something about social contract and whatnot, and it was a good read but I didn't agree with it. The King is a cruel leader we didn't elect, I say the social contract can eat dirt if this is the society it's made. If we don't steal this stuff they'll just use it to hurt people."

"I'm right here!" King exclaimed.

"Not you King," Eda sighed, "THE King! The Emperor!"

"Oh," King replied, "right."

"So you in?" Eda inquired.

"How corrupt are we talking?" Luz asked.

"Kid I could ice you, freeze you in place dead with an ice spell and I wouldn't be charged with anything," Eda replied, "Parents have total reign over their kids. Techincally they don't but..."

Eda turned away, as if recalling a painful memory, "If your parents are hurting you the law isn't gonna help."

Luz thought for a moment, she looked at her book, knowing the heroes she looked up to wouldn't do something like this, but then felt her now healed eye.

Eda had helped her when no one else would and had shown her nothing but kindness. Luz didn't trust her, but of everyone she distrusted Eda the least.

"I'm in," Luz replied.

"Great!" Eda exclaimed, "Hop on!"

Eda's staff flew beneath her as King climbed onto her shoulder and Luz held onto the staff for dear life. The trio ascended over the Boiling Isles and headed for a massive prison complex, looming over them atop a moutian.

"OK are you fast on your feet?" Eda inquired.

"I'm decently fast I guess," Luz replied.

"Great when we enter we have 45 seconds before the silent alarm goes off, with the time it'll take guards to show up that's a minute and a half, two max. Grab anything shiny you see. OK?"

Luz nodded in understanding.

"I'll crate a diversion and buy some time. With that we should have five minutes," Eda elaborated, "knock em dead kid!"

With a gentle shove Eda dropped Luz off on the top floor and flew down to cause some chaos, explosions being heard from within the top of the tower, lights flashing outside of the magical chaos as Eda can be heard cackling gleefully.

Luz passes through the massive wall of magical energy and begins swiping anything that looks valuable, precious metals, jewelry, and so on, but something in particular catches her eye, a wooden wand, still with a little bit of magical energy left in it. She looks at it curiously, and pockets it to take home with her, hoping that maybe she can learn magic as she exits, her backpack full of valuables as she dashes through the halls, spotting a large beast of a man walking past cells a few floors down. His footsteps echo, causing Luz to hide in response, afraid.

The man opens a cell, that of a young girl, no older than Luz and speaks to her, the girl trembling, crying as the man lifts her by the shift collar.

His voice is loud, booming as she speaks with a cold formality, "let us start by reviewing your charges. Writing anti emperor propaganda disguised as... food shipping fanfiction. Vile, you know the setence. As the warden of this place I sentence you..."

The warden flashes a toothy grin, "to death..."

The warden grabs the young girl by the head and begins to squeeze, crushing her skull like a grape. Luz grips her wand and prepares to attack, shaking as the warden looks at her.

"Well well," the warden chuckles, his footsteps booming as he drops the girl and approaches Luz, "it's been a while since I've seen a human. So small, but you don't fit in here. I'll have to remove you."

Luz shakes, frozen in place by fear and unable to use the wand, unsure how. She fears this is the end, that this is where she dies. That after all she's endured she dies here, afraid and alone.

That's when the warden is blasted by a column of fire, sending him falling down the open center of the room, over the railing.

"Come on!" Eda exclaimed, "You've got the goods we gotta move!"

"You did great kid!" King commented, "not bad for your first gig!"

"What about her?" Luz asked pointing at the girl, "We can't leave her and the others!"

"Kids and their good natured stuff," Eda sighed, "fine, but if we get caught it's your fault."

Eda clapped, and her staff flew off, flipping the switches to open all the cages, and a prison riot ensued. Luz looked back as the prisoners fight the guards, and the Warden rose, watching the trio escape as he smirks, "Well then, Eda, the game is afoot. The Emperor is looking for humans just like that kid... dead, or alive..."

The trio return to the Owl House, Eda handing Luz some of the gold as she explained, "I'm just eyeballing it but this should be 20% in terms of value at a fence or pawn shop. Sell it after the heat dies down though. Less risk that way."

"Thanks," Luz replied.

"It was fun having you around!" King added, "Feel free to visit!"

"Thanks little guy," Luz responds with a smile, patting King's head.

"Well the guards will be looking for you," Eda explained, "so let's get you home."

"How did you defend yourself?" Luz inquired as Eda took out her key to summon the door home, "Weren't you afraid?"

"With magic like mine you don't need to be afraid of anything," Eda explained, "don't worry about me. Even at your age nobody could hurt me."

Eda summoned the door, but Luz hesitated, prompting Eda to ask...

"Well? You going or not?"

And that's how Luz ended up here. She gripped the wand, examining it curiously before determination flashed across her face, her last thought, spoken aloud before she dozed off...

"I'm going to learn magic. Then not you, or anyone else is gonna give me black eyes and hurt me every again..."

To be continued.


	2. Blight of the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is not the rich girl she once was and now lives off money made by sketchy means...

The crowd roared in the the underground arenas raised above the dirt fighting pit in the center, the young girl's creation, a golem sorts taller than her by about two feet and made of purple sludge not unlike mucus when one catches a cold in texture, roars.

The crowd cheers as she smirks, her opponent laying in the dirt, beaten into submission beneath her. She explains to him, "Nothing personal, but a girl does have to eat."

The girl straightens her dyed green hair, which isn't hidden by her dark grey cloak, and exits the arena, the abomination, or golem, collapsing into mush on the floor, having served its purpose and now no longer being of service to its master.

She sits in a dingy, run down locker room in a wooden bench, the concrete floors are stained with old blood from injured contestants, and the room reeks of marijuana and body odor. Clearly someone was smoking before their bout, but she's used to the stench by now, not because she smokes, no she's far to young to do that, but because...

Well it's as Eda said.

The Boiling Isles are a cruel place.

A man in a black suit with a red tie enters, standing tall over the young girl as he hands her a was of cash. She starts counting the bills, shame and self hatred in her eyes as she turns her head away from him.

The man is in his early fifties with thinning black hair that's begun to turn grey, a cigar lit in his mouth, yellow teeth, and an aura thar feels shady and corrupt. This sharply contrasts his formal clothes, a contrast enchanted greatly by his toothy smile, a single metal tooth replacing his first mollar on the top left quarter of his mouth.

"You did good kid," he comments, "that should cover food for a couple of weeks."

"What do you want?" the girl sighs, annoyed as she counts the bills. She despises this man and his deceitful demeanour, but the pay is to good to pass up.

"You could work here full time," the man offers, "give up on schooling. You'll be able to life a comfortable life without Covens restricting your magic. You're my top fighter."

"Cause those sickos like Watching a kid get beat up," the girl hisses.

"Maybe," the man chuckles, "but who cares with pay like that? You work full time, I'll triple your pay and cover your living expenses."

"I already have roof over my head," the girl replies, knowing this to be only half true.

"Kid you don't realize the opportunity you have here," he chuckles, crouching to look at her on eye level which she avoids, "you're the cloaked girl who never loses. The Blight of the Ring as they call you. You could retire young and happy if you just worked for me."

"I'm just trying to get by," she replies taking the money and walking towards the door, "I'll let you know when I need another fight."

"Kid I understand you may end up with a few scars but you could retire by thirty," the man exclaims.

"I have enough scars," she glares back, "and that's assuming I'm not killed. I'm not interested."

She leaves, irritated by the manager's attempt to persuade her. As she exits, she chuckles, "foolish old criminal. Every bit of cash I earn is one step closer to wiping this isle clean of scum like him and his illegal fighting ring."

She lifts her sleeve, revealing a scar burned into her flesh. The shape of the scar is not totally clear, but it's a word, and it ends with the letter "k".

"I'll show them," she chuckles, a tinge of insanity in her voice, "I'm getting closer every day."

She approaches a massive building, the town library, under the blanket of stars. Yet such a blanket doesn't protect her from the cold, so she knows she needs to take shelter from the chill of the night.

She draws a circle with her hands, magic light appearing from her fingertips against a wall, causing the wall to disappear where the circle was drawn and reappear after she enters.

She walks through the abandoned halls of the library, tapping the walls until she finds a spot where it sounds hollow, and using the spell once again to enter a hidden room.

The room is cozy and warm, and to her, it's home. There's many things of note in this room. A diary kept by her, several spell books of various schools of magic, a hammock with a stuffed pink bunny, and a poster.

A girl with green hair is seen on the poster hang above her bed.

"Missing: Amity Blight. Wanted dead or alive. To weak to be a threat in a fight."

The girl lowers her hood and sighs, revealing herself to be the missing Amity in question. She sits at her desk and begins to write in her diary...

"Dear diary: Today I made a good amount of money in the arena. One of the managers, Able, tried to recruit me full time, but I couldn't accept. I have to keep up with my schooling. I have to become stronger, the strongest. When I'm ready I'll prove myself to the Boiling Isles and strike down the Owl Lady as a show of my power. Then they'll see. They'll all see! They won't hurt me anymore! He won't burn me again! He won't-"

Teardrops fell onto the page. Amity wiped away her tears and continued writing.

"You get it. I'm crying so imma go. You're my only real friend..."

Amity sits and slouches in her chair before adding more after a moment of thinking.

"I need real friends."

With that she climbs into her hammock, claps off the lights, clings to her stuffed bunny, and cries herself to sleep...


	3. A Potion Run and a Witch's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda goes of to run some errands and Amity makes a new friend.

"Now remember if it's you or the potions drop the sack and book it," Eda reminds.

"Got it," Luz nods in response slinging the brown sack of magical potions over her shoulder, "but what do these do exactly?"

"Oh the blue ones makes you faster for a bit, the yellow ones make you stronger, and the pink ones heal wounds. Problem is they all have the side effect of causing immense hunger so, if you need to use one to get out of a jam go on ahead, there's leftovers in the fridge.

"Got it," Luz smiles, "I'll be back soon!"

Luz dashes out the door eager to explore her new home.

"She's a good kid," King comments as the door closes behind Luz, Hooty cawing as a greeting to Eda as the door shuts. "But I am worried given what happened with-"

"We don't talk about her," Eda growls, "I'm not letting them take her from me. Not like they took her from me."

Eda sighs and looks at the door, gripping her staff.

"Maybe I should go with her," King suggests, "I'm a king I need to protect my subjects."

"No I need you to help me with something," Eda reminds, "you know, the job?"

"It's that time already?" King inquires.

Eda nods, "you know ya wanna."

King turns his head away and sighs, "I don't wanna go. You... you scare me when we go on these jobs."

"King you know I'm never gonna hurt you," Eda chuckles scratching King behind the ears, "you're my fluffy little buddy."

"But..." King protests.

"You can follow the kid if you prefer but this has to be done," Eda sighs, now getting annoyed, "we both know if we don't handle this no one else will."

"Look Eda we have plenty of money from the heist," King retorts, "we're set for months. It would be wise to lay low."

"It's not about the money," Eda smiles madly, "you know that..."

Eda chuckles and opens the door, "you want in on this action or not?"

King hesitates for a second, but follows all the same, and the two ride the cane through the air into the city, stopping at an alleyway where she meets up with a man in a cloak, the two standing back to back as King stands next to Eda.

"Any word on the target?" Eda inquires.

"Well yes and no," the man sighs, "the Crimson Cannibal has struck again. Half eaten bodies, mangled beyond recognition in a meth lab down the street from here."

"That serial killer is like a bottom feeding fish," Eda responds, "they eat the trash, the scum at the bottom of society. Sure it's a little to literal but they're only eating the evil people we stop anyways. You're the Oracle professor at a school, you of all people should see that it's a net gain long term."

"My ball shows otherwise Eda," the man sighs, "but it also shows a more urgent threat, a second serial killer. The Crimson Cannibal has been at it for years, but this guy's new."

"New?" King inquires, "how do we know it's not just the Cannibal?"

"The Cannibal's attacks resemble animal attacks," the professor sighs, annoyed at King's ignorance on the matter, "these are colder, more calculated. Someone is killing people, snapping their necks, far to cold and calculated to be the Cannibal. I remember before it was realized there was a pattern to the targets that the Cannibal was some wild creature that wandered into the city. Weird thing is that... you know how unlike humans witches have two differences? Pointed ears and the bag of magic bile attached to the heart which allows us to use magic?"

"And humans can't because they don't have that bile sack but she thought it would be smart to take a human apprentice either way," King comments.

"Shut up King," Eda glares.

"Anyways," the man proceeds taking out his crystal ball and making a circle with his hand to show an image of a victim, neck snapped and their chest torn open, the rest of their organs present but the bile bag missing, "this serial killer, who is called the Bile Bag Killer, is ripping the bile bags from the victim's chest."

"But it's attached to the heart," Eda reminds, "if he's trying to kill em why not rip out the heart? People can survive a bag removal even if they can't use magic afterwards."

"I don't know but it can't be good," the man sighs, "but you know why I've brought this to you."

"He's killing kids," Eda growls.

The man nods, "I don't like the Crimson Cannibal, but they only target child abusers and drug dealers. I hope this guy gets eaten, lesser of two evils yknow?"

Eda nods.

"How's your curse anyways?" The man inquires.

"My curse is fine," Eda sighs turning away, "as long as I take an anti-curse potion before bed I won't turn."

"Just checking," the man replies, "anyways, it was great seeing you but I have to teach my class over at Glandus High."

"You haven't given us a target," Eda points out, "you know this is how I make my money. Bust drug labs, stop child abusers, rob them while I'm at it, I got bills to pay. I need an evil to fight and rob. "

"You also just pulled off a major heist," the man replies as he walks away, "take the day off. Relax. I know you're well off right now."

"Darn it," Eda mutters.

"It's for the best," King points out.

"But I wanna feel that thrill," Eda chuckles madly, "as I press my foot on their skull, listen to them beg and defend their actions. Hear them scream as they bleed out and I rip their flesh with my nails."

"Eda you're scaring me," King pleads, "please this isn't you."

"You don't enjoy this enough," Eda glares.

"You enjoy this to much," King sighs, "Eda this has gotten worse since your last apprentice-"

"We don't talk about her," Eda hisses.

"Look all I'm saying is I care about you and I'm worried," King explains, "you need mental help."

"I need to remove evil from the Boiling Isles," Eda retorts, "making my brain better won't make the world not crap."

"What if you keep destroying and destroying until there's nothing left?" King inquires.

"If everything is so evil it must be destroyed the world shouldn't have existed in the first place," Eda chuckles madly.

Eda sits on her staff, now floating above the ground, "but there's no job right now, so let's head home."

King hesitates for a moment, his concern for Eda only growing deeper, but complies and the two fly back to the Owl House as Eda comments, "I hope Luz is doing well..."

Luz walks down the street, setting the bag of potions next to her on the curb near the library with a sigh.

She takes out her book and talks to it again, like she did back in the park on Earth.

"How am I gonna be strong if I can't even sell one potion?" Luz sighs, "maybe she's right I am a burden."

Luz touches the eye that was bruised, "maybe I do deserve it..."

Someone in a cloak exits the library and spots Luz, deciding to sit next to her and inquire, "rough day huh?"

"Yeah," Luz sighs, "I can't find anyone to buy these potions."

"What kinds?" The cloaked figure inquires.

"Regeneration, speed, and strength," Luz replies.

The girl hands Luz a wad of bills and smiles, "keep the change, I'll take all you got. Need them for the ring."

"Ring?" Luz inquires.

"Just some work I do," the girl replies lowering her hood, "I'm Amity by the way, and you?"

"Luz," Luz replies, "A human girl trying to learn magic and-"

Amity covers Luz's mouth, and whispers "keep your voice down. Humans are wanted dead or alive by the Emperor. You can't tell anyone that and hide your ears."

Amity pulls Luz's blue hood with cat ears over her head, "ears are a dead giveaway."

"Oh," Luz replies, "why does the Emperor want humans and who is he? Your leader?"

"If you can call a fool like him a leader sure," Amity sighs, "and no one knows. He just does. Just lay low and-"

A guard turns the corner and spots the two talking, "you two! Freeze!"

"You got spotted," Amity sighs, "I'll handle this. Abomination!"

The sludge monster rises from a water bottle Amity holds in her pocket in a style causing it to resemble a Stand from JoJo, its torso rising above her back with fists at the ready, "destory."

The abomination stretches forward, striking with a left hook at the guard ducks under and counters with an uppercut. The abomination recoils before collecting itself and striking with a right hook, blocking an attack from the guard's left arm and striking the guard right in the face, sending him flying across the street.

"Abomination! Return!" Amity calls, the creature returning to the bottle.

"That was amazing!" Luz exclaims overwhelmed by excitement and awe as she speaks and rushes over to Amity, "you're so cool!"

Amity blushes slightly, flustered by the suddenly complement, "it's just some lower level stuff though. It's a technique called Bottle Guard, a mix of body guard and bottle where you put an abomination, basically a liquid golem, in a bottle to summon and protect you while keeping it concealed when not needed. Since it's in a normal water bottle it's easy to hide and quick to bring our. I recommend making one out of a stretchy material so it has lots of reach like mine. Mobility is key."

"Woah you're so smart too!" Luz adds excitedly, "it's getting late so I should go but we should totally be friends!"

"Oh," Amity replies blushing more now, "uh... sure."

"Great!" Luz exclaims, "cya later amigo!"

Luz dashes off as Amity smiles, "cya... friend."

Amity takes the sack of potions into the library and begins to write in her diary.

"Dear diary, remember how I said I need friends? Well I have good news..."

Amity returns home to see Eda sitting on the couch, greeting her, "yo. How the sales go?"

"Great!" Luz exclaims, "and I made a friend too!"

"Glad to hear it! How much we make?" Eda inquires.

Luz hands the money which Eda counts before handing some back to Luz explaining, "well whoever you sold to is either very nice or very stupid because they way overpayed. Here's your share."

"Wait really?" Luz inquires confused, "my mom just stole any money I ever got. Sold my stuff to afford her-"

Luz hesitates and cuts herself off, choosing her words carefully, "her... medicine."

"So she financially abused you?" Eda inquires, "well your mom isn't here and I'm gonna pay you for your work. Consider it your allowance."

"Thanks," Luz replies taking the money, "how was your day?"

"Boring," Eda replies, "I'm going to bed, you don't stay up to late OK?"

Luz nods in understanding. Eda heads to her room and starres out the window, thinking aloud, "so, the Bile Bag Killer? I'm coming for you... And when I find you, Luz's mom is next if she's like I'm starting to think..."

With that Eda goes to sleep, but one can't help but feel she forgot something...

As Luz begins to go to bed King walks in, "Luz?"

"Yeah buddy?" Luz inquires, "you want me to scratch behind your ear?"

"Yes but also I need an honest answer," King sighs, "what's your view on drugs?"

Luz takes a deep breath as if repressing an immense amount of anger and replies, "I hate them, more than you can imagine so if you're about to offer me a joint I am going to lose it so I suggest you walk away."

"No no I'm just..." King sighs, "Eda... She hates them too. I'm worried about her. Just, don't bring them up near her, even though you agree with her she gets... scary."

"Oh," Luz replies calming down, "OK. You still want that scratch?"

King nods and curls up next to Luz who scratches behind his ear as she gently drifts off to sleep...


	4. The Human Philosophy Research Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity meet a party interested in humans as Eda has a little to much fun with her work.

The loudspeaker echos throughout the halls of school, "a human has been spotted in the Boiling Isles! All students are to be... gently reminded... that a human life is not equal to a witch life and that there's a heavy reward for a human returned to the emperor. Dead... or alive..."

"A human eh?" A student chuckles hidden in the shadows. He opens his locker, full of books by various human philosophers such as Plato and the like. "Hmmm... well, I guess I know what I'm gonna do today."

Eda sits atop the Owl House as the sun rises, holding a photo of her and a girl with green hair standing in front of the Owl House, her thumb over the young girl's face.

"I won't let her die like you did kiddo," Eda mutters to herself before she pockets the photo and watches the sunrise.

Eda takes out a crystal ball as she draws a circle with her index finger and thinks aloud, "now let's see if anything is going on around town."

An image appears on the crystal ball of two guards talking. Eda listens in only to find the conversation to be about doughnuts.

"Boring. Come on," she mutters, "I haven't had a good gig since that heist a week ago."

She runs her finger along the surface of the ball, the image sliding away as a new one takes its place of the normal morning market, mundane and fairly peaceful. One more Eda runs her finger over the surface of the ball, and smirks at what she sees.

"Finally," she chuckles, "some fun."

Eda slides down the roof, landing gracefully on her feet at the front door where Hooty greets her, "oh boy I know that look. Find a job?"

"Lemme in gotta tell the others I'm going out," Eda explains.

Hooty opens the door in response as Eda enters to see King and Luz playing a board game as she explains, "I'm going out on a job. Will you be OK for a few hours?"

"Sure will!" Luz replies.

Eda looks at Luz for a moment, as if she's worried about something. Worried about Luz in some way, not because she doesn't trust Luz, but because she doesn't trust anyone else on the Boiling Isles.

"You're a good kid," Eda smiles, "be back soon."

Eda shuts the door and the two return to the game.

"Hey so when am I gonna learn magic anyways?" Luz inquires, "has Eda mentioned that?"

"Uhhh..." King turns away to avoid unveiling thhe truth and answers with a question, "why not ask her?"

"I was going to but she just left," Luz sighs. "I wish there was a school or something I could go to and-"

"No!" King exclaimed, "that's suicide!"

"What why?" Luz inquires.

King sighs, "it's... I don't even know where to start but it's not like human schools to say the least. Not really."

"Oh..." Luz sighs, "well maybe I'll just go to the library then?"

"Remember to hide your ears," King reminds.

"You got it!" Luz exclaims happily pulling her hood over her head, "cya!"

With that Luz heads towards the library as Eda arrives at her goals, hiding under a crimson cloak. She walks down an alley where a muscular man blocks a metal door.

The man inquires, "password?"

Eda smirks and jams her thumbs into the man's eyes. The man cries out in pain and blindly thrashes about as Eda drop kicks him into the door, breaking it down to reveal a marijuana farm within.

"I just want everyone here to know," Eda chuckles madly, "I wouldn't have come here if you weren't selling to parents."

"Hey hey wait!" A woman in a green dress pleads, "what's wrong with selling to parents! We aren't selling to kids!"

Eda spins her staff as she approaches, grabbing the woman's shoulder. The woman's eyes tremble with fear, tears well up within them from terror. Eda glows, her muscles magically increasing from the spell, "now, an adult smoking weed in and of itself is fine but not a parent with a child. Especially if the child is home with them. I had an apprentice, and people like you sold to her mother..."

Eda tightens her grip on the woman's shoulder, digging into the woman's flesh and drawing blood, "oh, I am going to enjoy breaking you..."

And then Eda attacks...

But that's a little graphic to say the least and there are other matters to attend to.

Luz sits in the library as Amity finishes reading a story to children, unaware Luz is present until she finished and spots her. Amity's face goes red as a cherry as Luz waves happily at her.

"Oh... hey..." Amity greets flustered.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for kids," Luz chuckles in a teasing way that's still all in good fun.

"When I was a kid my mom never read to me so I make sure that those kids have someone to read to them," Amity replies, now more embarrassed and avoiding eye contact to hide it.

"Yeah my mom never read to me either," Luz sighs sadly, "so you're not alone."

"Wanna talk about it?" Amity inquires, now concerned for her friend.

"Not really," Luz sighs, "but do you wanna talk about yours?"

"Nah," Amity sighs, "let's talk about something else."

"Like how a human is running around here and I could collect the bounty," q voice comments with a chuckle.

Luz and Amity turn to see a young man who reveals himself with a sly smirk, "name's Gus. I study illusion magic at a witch school called Hexside. Luz, I would like a word with you!"

"Abomination attack!" Amity exclaims, attacking with her bottle guard technique only for Gus to not even attempt to avoid the attack, dispersing into a cloud of smoke.

His voice echos from all directions as he chuckles, "easy. I don't mean either of you any harm and we are in a library. I just have a few questions for the human."

Gus reveals himself once more on the other end of the room from where he was before as he proceeds. "That was just an illusion, but here I am in the flesh. Alone and unarmed."

Amity keeps her abomination at the ready but Luz places her hand on Amity's shoulder, signaling to Amity that she trust Gus enough for now.

Amity glares in silent disapproval but complies, putting her bottle guard away.

"OK but I have a question for you first," Luz requests.

"Go on," Gus replies.

"Can a human attend Hexside?" Luz inquires.

Gus shakes his head, "not unless you find a way to use magic which no human ever has.

"I mean I have this," Luz explains taking out her wand.

"Be careful with that!" Amity yells swiping it from Luz before she can finish drawing the circle, "you'll cast some fireball or something! You don't mess with magic inside that's basic manners!"

"OK sorry I don't know a lot about your culture," Luz sighs.

"It's fine just be careful," Amity replies returning the wand, avoiding eye contact out of shame for snapping at Luz. Her face goes red as she elaborates, "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Gus clears his throat to get the two's attention and explains, "I just wanted to know your philosphy is all."

"On what?" Luz inquires.

"Life," Gus explains, "the nature of intelligent life and our purpose in this universe, and the existence or lack thereof of a higher power."

"Oh," Luz replies, "sure."

"Wait," Amity protests, "why ask the human? Human philosophy books are illegal, outlawed by the Emperor."

"Well if you're looking for a hook up I've got some," Gus explains, "I have this club I lead, the Human Appreciation Club at Hexside. In truth, it's a front. We don't trust what the Emperor says about God and philosphy so we study human philosphy in secret, and to speak to a real live human is to much of a golden opportunity to pass up. We're actually the Human Philosophy Research Club."

"Man I would love to read those books," Amity comments.

"Then I think we can come to a deal," Luz explains, "you give Amity some of your smuggled in books, and I'll answer your questions."

"Deal," Luz replies shaking Gus's hand. The two sit down, Amity watching from the sidelines, keeping a close eye on Gus, ready in case he attacks.

"I have three things I want to ask you," Gus explains. "One: what's your faith. Two: what do you think our purpose is? Three: what is human society like?"

"One: my faith is odd," Luz explains, "I do beleive that we exist implies to some extent the existence of a being beyond us, and thus some sort of afterlife meaning we never cease to exist, but I haven't a clue what it would be. I beleive in something but no idea what. Therefore, faith cannot be used for ethics. If you must use God to defend something is to admit it's wrong. Whatever higher power may exist, although real, is irrelevant. The point of knowing there's an afterlife is so we focus on life. The point of faith is so that we focus on ethics. Those who use God to bring others down, they are the true sinners. A good atheist will go to Heaven. A homophobic woman who beats her daughter will burn in Hell. As for purpose, if we are to assume we must use pure ethics, and that pretending there is no higher power or Heaven even if there is is ironically the path to Heaven then we cannot claim said higher power is our purpose as that would also imply we have no free will while we so clearly do. So... I don't know our purpose. As for human society... it sucks. Cops are crooked. Kids find the drug stashed of their parents... it's not unlike the Boiling Isles really, only this place has magic so I can learn to defend myself so, that counts for something."

"Fascinating," Gus comments, "well this has been very insightful but I best be going. You all seem nice though so, feel free to stop by Hexside it's just past the forest. Amity, you can still finish the semester you know."

"I dropped out for a reason Gus," Amity glares.

"Fair enough but we can still hangout," Gus shrugs. "It was nice seeing you Amity and great meeting you."

Gus begins to leave but stops and turns around, "oh! Right! You gotta be careful Luz. The school announced that you're out and about. Guards know you wear that hoodie to hide your ears and were last seen here, so, best get home and find some new disguise."

With that Gus leaves.

"Wait did he know you?" Luz inquires.

Amity sighs, looking at her feet in shame, "I used to go to Hexside, but... a year ago I had to leave and continue my studies on my own. I didn't know him personally but most every one there knows I dropped out."

"Ah," Luz replies, "Well if the guards know I use this hoodie to hide my ears I should head home. Cya amigo!"

Luz walks off, waving goodbye as Amity forces a smile and waves back, frowning after her friend is out of sight. She returns to her secret room in the library wall, looking at a list of names on her desk. The names are not visible but she looks at it and clenches her fist, "I don't need Hexside. I'll become stronger than everyone on this list. The strongest..."

Amity's stomach growls.

"Darn it," she sighs opening her wallet to find it empty, "guess I better go sign up for a match."

With that Amity takes a couple or potions she bought from Luz a week prior and leaves, heading to the arena, ready for another fight...

Meanwhile Eda kicks one of the people from the marijuana operation into a wall, blood splatters cover her body as she laughs madly.

The women asks her, beaten within an inch of her life and struggling to speak, "please... why?..."

Eda grabs the woman by the shirt collar and explains, "why? Oh, to teach you your place of course. I am a terrible terrible person. One of the worst. So how ARE YOU! WORSE THAN ME!?!"

Eda throws the woman into the ground full force, screaming, "I am disgusting and vile! Yet you're worse than me! If am the bottom of humanity, you're less than human!"

Eda takes the woman's wallet and swipes the cash, "you won't be needing this anymore."

Eda tosses the wallet aside and chuckles, "now, I'm going to destory your stash and if I ever find you growing stuff again..."

Eda presses her foot on the woman's throat, choking her. The woman claws desperately at Eda's leg, scratching it and drawing blood as Eda smiles madly, "I'll finish you off. Leave, unless you want to die."

Eda let's the woman go, and, fear in their eyes, they limp away. Eda spins her staff and summons a miniature black hole that removes the drugs from existence, dusts off her hands, and calls it a day.

"Best wash up before I head home," she thinks to herself aloud, "I don't wanna scare the kid..."

Eda arrives home in the evening, the wound on her leg bandaged but otherwise showing no signs of her crimes as King and Luz play cards.

"Hey kiddo!" Eda greets, genuinely happy to see Luz and King, "King! I got pizza on the way back!"

"Oh hey welcome home!" Luz replies taking a slice, "how was your day?"

"Oh just normal errands," Eda replies speaking only a half truth. "How about yours?"

"It was fine! Turns out there's this magic school called Hexside and I was thinking-" Luz begins to explain.

"Never," Eda glares her joy turning into hatred at the drop of a hat, "go there. It's a dangerous place Luz."

"It's a school how dangerous are schools here?" Luz asks, half in defiance half genuinely.

"You just need to trust me on that one OK?" Eda requests, scratching at an old scar on the back of her neck, "I... have some experience."

"OK I guess," Luz lies, knowing that she's to curious now not to see Hexside. "You wanna join us? We have room for one more player!"

"Sure what we playing?" Luz asks as King begins to eat two slices of pizza stacked on top of each other.

And for a moment, all is calm, and peaceful. For a moment the three enjoy a simple wholesome game. You could mistake them for a normal happy family, but with what Eda is doing, the hate in her heart taht she's hiding, she knows deep down that's not true. Deep down, Eda does hate herself, because, she knows that Luz's mom was bad, likley abusive to Luz, but she also knows, deep down, she's not much better. Sure, she treats Luz well but she's a horrible role model.

She doesn't want Luz to be like her, and as King dozes off next to Luz Eda talks to her about this.

"Luz I need you to promise me something," Eda requests.

"What's up?" Luz inquires.

"I want you to promise to never look up to me," Eda requests.

"What?" Luz inquires, confused, "why wouldn't I? You gave me a home, you've given me nothing but kindness."

"Just..." Eda sighs, "don't be like me. OK? Be better."

"OK..." Luz sighs, "but I don't see how I could be you're pretty great."

Eda chuckles and rustles Luz's hair, "you are too kid. I'm going to bed. Get to sleep soon."

With that Eda heads to her room, looking in her mirror. She hates what she sees, despises it. She hates herself for enjoying hurting people. She hates herself for lying to Luz. She hates herself for knowing she can't teach Luz magic. She hates herself for the fate of her last apprentice which she fears will also happen to Luz, believing herself to be unfit to protect Luz.

In this hatred for what she sees, she punches the mirror, shattering it...

Meanwhile a woman investigates the scene of Eda's crimes she commited that day, spotting a single silver hair and smirking, "so it is you... sister..."


	5. A Lesson In Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz leans just how dangerous the Boiling Isles are for a human as Eda debates a deranged zealot and former ally.

"Well," Eda comments as she exits the house, "I better get going kiddo. Got some..."

Eda hides her crystal ball behind her back as it shows images of a woman beating her son, "errands to run. King, if you two get hungry you go get food, she can't go running around in that hood."

"Got it," King replies.

"I'll be back in a few hours stay safe," Eda continues waving goodbye to the duo, "have a great day."

With that Eda leaves and Luz instantly asks, "so she's not teaching me right? Gus mentioned no human has ever used magic."

"No..." King sighs shamefully, "she's not."

"OK then come on," Luz demands opening a backpack for King to hop inside of.

"Where are we going?" King inquires, confused.

"To somewhere I can actually learn," Luz smirks, "Hexside..."

Eda finds herself in an upper class part of the city, with massive houses protected by fancy gates plated with silver and collums made or marble working as supports for the architectural masterpieces before her.

However, the beauty of this art hid only the vile and disgusting crimes within the home. Eda casts a spell, melting the gates as the sun just begins to rise, the families around the area still asleep for a few moments longer. Just enough time to do the job and swipe some stuff to pawn off.

An easy job, or so she expects as she sneaks in through the first floor window only to be greeted by a dozen gaurds, wands pointed at her.

A woman sits in a chair at the other end of the room, she's around Eda's age and height, wearing a black dress. She has blue hair, like the night sky, and green eyes. Atop her dress she wears a cross necklace made of silver, clearly proud of it.

"Hello Eda," the woman greets, "or should I say, sister."

Eda grips her staff tightly as she growls, "Lilith..."

"Let's have a talk you and I," Lilith smirks.

"I have nothing to say to you," Eda retorts bitterly.

"Now now," Lilith smirks as the guards take one menacing step forward, "we insist. When we're done talking you have my word you may walk away freely."

Eda hesitates for a moment, unsure if Lilith is lying, but also knows that this would be a losing battle, so decides cooperating for now is the best bet, until she can get the guards to lower their defense and catch them unprepared, so she sits and asks, "the kid I saw in my crystal ball, is he safe?"

"I assure you that was staged and a fabricated vision sent out by my own magical design," Lilith assures Eda with a smirk, knowing she has all the cards here, "now, I wanted to talk to you about someone. Someone you once knew."

"Who?" Eda demands.

"The sister of the missing Amity Blight. Your former apprentice," Lilith smirks, "Emira Blight. God rest her soul... tell me again, Eda, how did she..."

Lilith stares daggers at Eda, "die?..."

Luz continues through the forest as King protests from inside the backpack, "Luz, please, this is a mistake! Hexside is dangerous, Eda would back me up!"

"Well Eda also lied to me just like everyone else always does," Luz responds bitterly, "so I'm taking matters into my own hands darn it."

"Maybe she did it to protect you!" King retorts, "we both know someone hurt you back on Earth! What's even gotten into you? You're normally so kind and stuff!"

"Look Eda lied," Luz explains, now annoyed, "and so did the person who hurt me. That's all I have to say on the matter."

"People make mistakes!" King retorts, "and Eda would never hurt you!"

"And do you know that's not a lie as well King?" Luz demands.

"I'm confident yes," King retorts.

King speaks the truth. He knows that Eda would never hurt him and Luz, but that's what makes him afraid. He's afraid of how Eda sees everyone but them. How she sees the rest of the Boiling Isles. Her willingness to see the Boiling Isles... well... boil.

It's madness, in this eyes. How could one person hold so much hatred? It's not right, and it's leading her down an evil path no better than those she despises so.

That's what scares King. That's why he's afraid.

"Whatever," Luz replies brushing off King's answer as the two approach Hexside, the entrance made of white stone, looming over them with menacing height, as if to enter is to climb a moutian that no one has ever topped. To challenge a foe yet undefeated.

Gus talks to a girl with black hair, the two talking about an assignment, "I was supposed to make an abomination but I just can't get it right it always comes out as mush."

"Well my illusions can't cheat for you or I would help!" Gus retorts, "Willow, we would need someone to cast an illusion on who could follow commands and I don't know who we could ask! You gotta take an F here! I wish I could do more but a friend isn't gonna come stumbling out of the forest!"

Luz comes stumbling out of the forest, falling on her back as King falls to the ground next to her. Luz greets Gus, "hey buddy! Good to see you!"

"Oh hey amigo!" Gus greets her, happy to see her again as he does consider Luz a friend in a way, albeit one he isn't to close to yet. "Perfect timing! We need a favor!"

"What's up?" Luz inquires.

"Oh is this the human?" Willow inquires, "hi! I'm Willow!"

"Luz nice to meet you I hope can be friends!" Luz replies with a smile, "so what's the deal Gus?"

"We need help cheating a test for Willow here," Gus explains, "she was supposed to make an abomination..."

"Like Amity's bottle guard technique?" Luz inquires.

"Yes but more simple in design bottle guard is an advanced technique after all," Willow replies, "the plan is that Gus casts an illusion that makes you look like an abomination and you follow commands, and easy peasy!"

"What about my ears?" Luz asks, "I don't have a new disguise."

"I can't hide your ears but I'm sure no one will notice," Gus replies, "we're not gonna be mad if you don't wanna if course."

"I'm happy to," Luz replies.

"I for one oppose this," King interjects, "it's to risky and for what? A stupid grade at a corrupt school?"

"It's my only chance to learn magic unless you know how to teach me," Luz retorts, now getting frustrated, "so shut up!"

"Fine!" King yells back, "be that way! It's not like I'm trying to keep my best friend from getting killed! Oh! Wait!"

"Yeah not teaching me the only way to defend myself and lying to me!" Luz yells back, "great plan!"

"You still have a wand!" King reminds.

"That I have no idea how to use!" Luz retorts.

"Uhhh..." Willow interjects, "is... this a bad time?"

Luz takes a deep breath and calms herself before replying, "no. No. It's a perfect time. If I'm gonna survive I need to learn magic and Eda isn't teaching me."

"Wait Eda?" Gus asks, "number 2 on the list?"

"The list?" Luz inquires.

"OK I'm gonna own up that we should have told you about that," King sighs, still irritated but more concerned for Luz's safety, "there's a list of the seven strongest in the Boiling Isles. Eda is number two The only other one you should worry about is the Bile Bag Killer. A serial killer who is ranked number seven. He kills witches and rips the bags of bile attached to the heart, the source of their magic, out. Which, you know, a witch can survive that but... no one knows why. If he's going for lethality it's a very poor tactic."

"I've heard of him," Gus replies, "Crazy stuff."

"We're off topic," Gus reminds, "are you ready Luz?"

Luz nods. Gus casts a spell to make Luz look like an abomination, and she follows Willow to her class. Luz's ears still visible...

"She died because your so called emperor is corrupt," Eda stares at Lilith, unflinching in her hatred as she looks Lilith dead in the eye. "Simple as that."

"That's what you recall?" Lilith inquires, starring right back just as determined, "I recall that she died because her father killed her, not the Emperor."

"OK let's review what happened in detail if I need to beat it into your head," Eda glares, her hatred growing. "Let's start at the beginning. The Blight family has a long line of joining the Emperor's Lightbringers, a Coven that follows the Emperor's direct orders. Other Covens oppress magic by sealing all other schools of magic aside form those used in the Coven and witches are forced to join one by eighteen. So the only way to have free magic is to be under the thumb of a corrupt ruler."

"You're off topic," Lilith reminds.

Eda glares and grips her staff tightly, but looks around the room, remembers she's outnumbered, and calms herself. She continues, "right. Well, anyways, because of this the Blight has a long tradition of killing children they deem to weak, to keep the bloodline strong. They beleive themselves to be descended from those blessed by the Jesus Christ you worship."

"Because they are," Lilith interjects.

Eda ignores this and carries on, "so, Mr. Blight killed his son, Edric Blight and Edric's twin sister, Emira Blight, fled. She sought to avenge her brother and protect her little sister, Amity Blight. So, she came to me. I took her in. I loved her as my own daughter and I trained her to become strong. Stronger than her father. A better person than her father, but... I didn't make her strong enough and when Amity showed up to school one day with a scar on her arm and caught wind of it... Emira snapped. She challenged her father and... She died. She died because I couldn't protect her. Is that to your satisfaction Lilith? Or do you intend to twist it into the image of your false God?"

Lilith shakes her head, "I've come to offer a dead. You are the second most powerful person in the Boiling Isles. With you, we could crush anyone who opposes God's light. I'm sure if Mr. Blight would... disappear to open a slot for you if you wished to join."

"God?" Eda demands, "you dare invoke God to me? There is no God! There is no higher power! There is no happy ending! There's just pain! You all talk about God this God that. You invoke God as you murder gay couples. You say God gave man "every seed to use" as you smoke weed with a child ten feet away from you like Emira's mother smoked weed in the living room during a Wednesday afternoon! You talk about God as you beat children because it's easier than actually raising them with good morals! You talk about God as you emotionally abuse kids for actually having a moral compass based in actual ethics rather than that accursed book! Tell you what, Lilith. Funny that's your name wasn't that a demon in your Bible? I have an offer. Without using God, justify one person you've killed. Justify, without using God, why Emira had to die, and I'll join you. I'll drop my staff, I'll worship your God! You'll have my undying loyalty!"

Eda stood up and screamed, rage overtaking her "if you cannot justify your actions without a God that does not exist, you have no right to invoke him!"

The guards step forward, but Lilith signals them to hold. To wait and let her speak

Lilith stamds up, takes a deep breath, and gives her answer...

Willow sits in class, anxiously awaiting her turn as the small, elderly man glares at the last student to present, "you're a waste of my time. Get out."

The student exits the classroom with sadness in their eyes as the teacher, carried by an abomination of his own, approaches Willow.

"You," he demands, "do show us your failure of an abomination please. One more failure and I'll finally have you dropped from the course."

"Then prepare to be amazed!" Willow exclaims happily, "abomination! Rise!"

Luz rises from the massive stone pot, following commands perfectly. As she returns however, the teacher spots the flaw in the illusion, Luz's ears and requests, "Willow can you see me after class?"

"Uhhh..." Willow replies nervously, fearing she's been caught, "sure..."

The teacher smirks as he speaks to Willow after the class, "you know Willow, I know illusion magic when I see it but I think we have a prime opportunity here for an exchange."

"An exchange?" Willow inquires.

The teacher smirks, "give the human to me and I'll not only split the reward with you but let you ace this class garunteed."

Willow considers it for a moment, if only for a moment. Easy money, an easy A. Would be nice, sure, one could suppose, but morally, this is a human life. For what, a quick buck? To pass a class she doesn't even like? What good is that compared to the life of a person? Of her new friend?

So she declines, lying, "I don't have the human, and in fact have been planing to transfer to another course. Sorry but you're mistaken sir."

While the part about transferring us true the rest is a bluff.

"Oh well I tried," the abomination teacher chuckles, "kill them then."

Luz heads this and takes initiative, leaping from the pot and kicking the teacher in the face as his abomination roars.

"Let's go!" Willow exclaims helping Luz to her feet.

The two begin to flee only to have the exit blocked by two abominations as the teacher chuckles, "while you could transfer to another course Willow, you would have to be alive to do so, and you know that it's perfectly legal to kill anyone protecting a human!"

The man draws a circle with his hands, summoning the hand of an abomination to appear from where the spell is cast to reach out at Luz. Willow tries to summon vines from the school courtyard, but it's to slow as the arm charges Luz. Luz reaches for her wand and prepares to cast a spell, only to be slammed by the fist, impacting with the back wall of the classroom and injuring her left leg. She limps to her feet as the teacher exclaims, "now! Go in for the kill!"

The abominations charge as the teacher begins to cast the same spell again, only for Luz to notice a pattern within the sigil as the hand appears.

"King buy me some time!" Luz excliams.

"Why should I help you?" King asks with a snarky tone, "I'm just a liar."

"That doesn't mean we're just," Luz exclains, "suddenly not friends! Doesn't mean I stop suddenly caring about your well being!"

"You don't have me?" King inquires.

"Friends forgive each other and atone for their mistakes," Luz explains, "that's part of being human! Making mistakes, atoning, and trying to be better! Forgiving others as they try to be better!"

King thinks for a moment and smiles, "OK. I'm sorry for lying."

"I'm sorry for not listening," Luz replies, "Hexside sucks."

"OK now throw me!" King exclaims.

Luz chucks King at the teacher, who panics and flails about as King claws at the deranged professor's face, knocking over beakers throughout the room as he flails about trying to throw King off.

"What's the plan?" Willow demands.

"When he cast that spell there was a sigil," Luz explains writing down many copies of the sigil on a sheet of paper stolen from a nearby desk, "so if this hunch I just had is correct..."

Willow looks up to see the professor's face in an enraged expression, covered in scratches as he tosses King towards the duo, screaming in a frenzy, "that's enough! A human like you is beneath me!"

"Well this human has one last trick!" Luz exclaims placing her hand on the paper.

For a second nothing happens and the professor laughs madly before screaming, "humans can't use magic! Now! Die!"

But then the paper begins to shake and crinkle before dozens of arms explode out of it, flailing wildly. Willow, King, and Luz duck as the professor is slammed into a wall, allowing Luz and co to flee.

After they escape Willow asks, "how did you do that?"

"Do you witches not see the sigils when you cast spells?" Luz asks, "I just noticed it but..."

"No," Willow shakes her head, "But it's said that used to be witches didn't need their bile bags to use magic. Some lost art. Those sigils must be the old way of magic, lost since we started drawing our power from within."

"So witches used to sigils?" Luz inquires.

Willow nods, "it would appear so, back in the day. Since it doesn't require use of a bile bag I guess it allows you to use magic too so with the old ways I guess humans can use magic."

"Hey so guess I didn't fully lie!" King exclaims.

Luz nods in agreement before addressing Willow, "so will you be OK with... that?"

"He let the human get away to turn me in means going down with me as that's a crime in and of itself," Willow explains, "I'll be fine. I'm changing courses to plant based magic anyways. Still, I had fun. It was great meeting you and I hope we can be friends."

"I think we'll be great friends Willow," Luz smiles waving goodbye, "cya!"

"Cya," Willow replies as the two part ways.

Meanwhile Lilith gives her answer.

Silence. She's frozen by Eda's demands. She can't justify her evil without saying it was in the name of God. Thus proving her acts to be evil and thus, sins. Proving Lilith, in her blind zealotry, to be the true sinner.

"That's what I thought," Eda glares, revealing a scar under her hair. 666 burned into her neck. "Label me an ally of the Devil while you're the real sinner. I'm leaving now."

"Sister I-" Lilth pleads, not having a plan of what to say but just desperate to say anything at all, but Eda ignores her and leaves, heading home for the day as Lilith watches helpless.

"Ms. Lilith?" A guard asks, "shall we persue?"

"No," Lilith sighs, "I am a woman of my word. I need to go pray..."

With that, sadness in her eyes, Lilith too leaves, muttering to herself about something that can't quite be heard.

When Eda arrives home she sees Luz bandaging a bruise. She rushes over to the kid and demands, concern in her voice, "who hurt you?"

"OK don't freak out but I went to Hexside and can use magic now," Luz explains, "and I-"

Eda sighs, "OK. There's a lot to unpack there and we can handle that later but for now are you OK?"

Luz nods.

"Good," Eda sighs, "you get some shut eye then. I have one last errand to run..."

Eda leaves as Luz inquires to King, "is she mad at me?"

King shakes his head, "no but... God have mercy on that teacher's soul. I think we both know she's going after him."

"As long as she doesn't kill," Luz sighs, "and I've never seen her show any hints of murder so..."

Is this accurate though? Well?

It's late that night as the professor pleads, "no! Please! I won't tell anyone else about the human! Just-"

A clawed hand pieces his stomach, the figure obscured by shadow as it rips something from the professor's body and swallows it whole before leaving him to slowly bleed out and die on the ground.

One of the two serial killers have struck again...


	6. The Tragedy of Emira Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of the past between Emria and Eda is revealed as Amity's hatred for Eda becomes clearer.

Luz and Eda sit, unsure what to say to one another after what happened yesterday.

"Uh oh!" Hooty interject stretching into the living room, "someone's in trouble!"

"Am I?" Luz asks.

Eda sighs, leaning forward from her seat on the couch with a sigh.

"No," she explains, "I should've told you the truth. It's gonna be a lot so, I ordered a pizza. Get yourself a soda this is gonna be a lot."

"Got it," Luz replies cracking open a cola and taking a slice from a box of pizza on the table, "you want any hooty?"

"No cheese goes right to my thighs!" Hooty explains.

"What thighs?" King demands, "you're just neck! Actually, no I do not wanna know."

"Anyways," Eda interjects eager to change topics, "I'm sorry I lied to you, so, I'm going to tell you everything you should know. Starting from back when I had an apprentice before you came alone..."

It was a normal day give not to long ago when the murder took place. Rain poured from the skys as if God himself wept at the horrible scene.

Edric Blight gasped for air under the downpour as Emira watched in horror, her father's hands tightening around her brother's neck.

Mr Blight spoke in that formal tone. That tone of cold pride and hatred, of zealotry and madness. Ever cold and sharp, like whenever her father spoke Emira was being stabbed. "Now son, you know how it is for us Blights When I turned 15, I had to kill my dad, as he did his. We are a family chosen by God to be his harbingers, to spread his light as members of the Emperor's Lightbringers. He is chosen by Christ as are we through him. Only the best may serve God, and you need only fear death if you're sinful. However, the Emperor and thus God wish for only the strongest. This is why I must test you. It is the Emperor's and thus God's will our family remains strong and pure. So we must weed out the weak as to keep our bloodline in God's image."

Edric wept as he clawed at his father's hands, the last images he saw that of an evil and prideful man whom was more sinful than any atheist.

"God... hates... you..." Edric growled.

In a rage Mr. Blight tightened his grip, and with a loud snap, Edric went silent. He fell to the ground, limp. His heartbeat stopped.

He was dead, killed right in front of Emira by his own father.

Emira rushed to her brother's side, crying. She begged him to wake up. Pleaded. Prayed, but there was no answer.

"Now Emira..." Mr. Blight attempted to comfort her, but she jumped back.

Mr. Blight chuckled, "I'm sure you'll fare better. You were always the stronger one after all. Mastering bottle guard at your young age. Best prepare, this time next year is when you must prove you fit God's image."

Mr. Blight left the girl to weep over her brother's corpse.

Emira left that night, taking a bottle containing an abomination, a dagger, a pink stuffed bunny, and a photo of her, Amity, and Edric.

She snuck out the back only to hear a voice, "where are you going sis?"

Emira turned around to see a young Amity looking at her. Emira sighed and assured her, "I'm... going to become stronger."

"Won't papa be mad?" Amity inquired, worried about her sibling.

"He won't matter if I become strong enough," Emira assured the little girl, trying to keep from crying from fear in front of her. "I'll come back to protect you. OK? Until then you need to stay strong."

"But..." Amity asks, "what if dad..."

"Hey," Emira forces a pained smile, trying to reassure the little girl even though deep down she expected to fail in this plan, "hold on to this."

Emira handed the pink bunny to Amity, the very same she had in the present in her hideaway at the library.

"That's a promise," Emira explained, "between you and me. When you borrow something you promise to return it, and I promise to retrieve it. This is a promise that we'll meet again and that we'll both be OK. To each other. OK?"

Amity nods and hugs Emira, "I love you sis."

"I love you too Amity," Emira replies hugging Amity back before disappearing into the night...

Dagger in hand Emira slashed her way through the overgrown forests of the Boiling Isles until she saw it. The Owl House.

She approaches it cautiously, hands raised and ready to cast a spell. "Hello!" A voice yelled.

Emira screamed and shot lighting from her fingertips, which the source of the voice dodged, retreating into the door.

"Sorry!" Emira spoke, "you scared me. Is this where the Owl Lady lives? Number two on the list of the Seven Strongest?"

"Maybe," Hooty replied with a snarky tone, "but I'm not so sure I wanna talk to you."

"Look I'm sorry I panicked it's just..." Emira sighed, "it's been a bad day. Please, I need her help. My dad killed my brother and..."

"Who dares to trespass on the lawn of the king of demons?" A voice from within the house boomed, opening the door to reveal King, "oh. Wait. Do I know you? You look familiar."

"I'm Emira," she explained, "Emira Blight. I've come to speak to the Owl Lady. Is she here?"

"Ugh what's with all the racket?" A voice asked as Eda exits the house, sipping some coffee, "who' this kid?"

"I'm Emira Blight," Emira explained, "I was hoping you could train me."

"Not interested," Eda explained without hesitation, "go home kid you don't wanna learn what I know."

Eda began to shut the door only to find that Emira had placed her foot in the door as she pleaded, "I'll do whatever it takes! I only have a year to become strong! He'll kill me!"

Eda sighed and opened the door, "ugh. I knew the Blight family was gonna be a pain sooner or later. Come in, you can at least crash here for a couple of days. Hear you out."

As Emira entered the Owl House, she instantly felt safer than she ever did back at her mansion. For some reason she felt more at home there than she ever did with the Blights.

"Nice place," she comments.

"Thanks," Eda replied distantly, "you drink coffee? It's pretty early."

"I didn't sleep so yes please," Emira nodded.

"Cream and sugar?" Eda inquired.

"Yes lots," Emira requested.

Eda left the room as King sat next to Emira and asked, "so, you really wanna learn for the best?"

"I have someone I need to protect," Emira explained thinking about her sister. She knew if she failed Amity was next in line...

And she knew she could not, would not, allow Amity to get hurt. Not like she let Edric get hurt.

Eda returned and handed the exhausted girl her coffee. Eda then inquired, "so, your father is number three on the list. Why not just run?"

"I have to protect Amity," Emira sighs, "I know what you do. Attack drug dealers and child abusers, destory them and rob them. I want in on that, to help you. I'm a skilled witch, I know basic bottle guard techniques and-"

"Tell me about the target," Eda demanded. She didn't care about Emira's skills, but if Emira had good ethics. If Emira was a good person or not. That's what mattered to her.

"My mom is a stoner and my dad killed my brother," Emira explained, "said it was in the name of God. My mom said that God gave us every seed to use so her smoking weed in the middle of the house with three- I mean two kids is fine. It's disgusting. Stinks up the whole place. I've never come into contact with any second hand smoke and neither did any of my siblings we were careful but..."

"So they use God to defend sin?" Eda inquired, "I don't know if there's a God or not, I just don't think about it but maybe there is. However, if there is, they're the true sinners here. So, I'm in. Lesson one."

Eda tossed Emira a wand and smirked, "basic self defense. Offense doesn't matter if you die from one attack..."

And so Eda took Emira in as her apprentice, and the two trained together. Over time they developed a bond. Her and King became the best if friends. Hooty and her enjoyed long talks late into the night about miscellaneous silly topics such as the best kind of pie and human stories they managed to pick up.

For six months, life was good.

However as you are aware this story doesn't have a happy ending.

And it had to come to an end.

It was a seemingly normal morning as Eda and Emira got coffee. Emira spoke without thinking, causing her words to hold more truth than she intended, "morning mom."

"Morning kiddo," Eda replied, before sipping her coffee as she left the room, realzing what was said, and turning around, "wait. What?"

Emira realized her mistake and turned her head away from Eda, avoiding eye contact, "uhhh... it's nothing."

"No no kid you can talk to me," Eda assured her.

"I just..." Emira sighed, "I've always felt you were more a parent to me than anyone else. You taught me how to be a better person, defend myself, and have shown me genuine love and compassion. I wish you were my mom. I wish you were Amity's mom. I wish that was my family."

"Well maybe it could be," Eda suggested, "see, blood ties are nothing more than genetic strands of DNA. A family is based on love, not blood. If you see me as family the blood in your veins doesn't matter."

"So you're OK if I call you mom?" Emira inquired.

Eda nodded and smiled, rustling her daughter's hair, "of course. We're going to stop that man whom is genetically related to you and then, hey, maybe we will be a family like you so desire."

Emira nodded happily and smiled, "I'd like that."

Emira looked at the calender and recalled something, "oh. Crap I have some library books dude. I'll be back soon. Love you mom."

"Love you too kiddo," Eda smiles as Emira left for the library.

Eda went through her backpack looking at the books she had checked out, plus a notebook of her bottle guard techniques, which she hoped to teach Amity when they met again.

This would happen sooner than she thought as she heard crying as she turned the corner and saw Amity, beaten and bruised with a burn mark in her arm spelling out the word, "weak".

"Amity!" Emira called rushing to her side, "who did this to you!?!"

"I failed a test at Hexside and..." Amity explained, crying, "dad... he..."

Emira hushed the crying girl, hugging her, "shhh. It's OK. You're safe now. You remember my little hideaway at the library?"

Amity nodded, starting to cry less now.

"Well hide there," Emira ordered, "I'm going to go do something I should've down sooner. Then I'll take you somewhere safe."

"Safe?" Amity asked, calming down more as the conversation continued.

"Eda taught me to fight," Emira explained, "she's the reason I'm going to win."

Amity made a connection here in her mind, one that would stick with her.

That this would also mean that if Emira died it was Eda's fault.

"And take this," Emira added handing the girl her notes on her bottle guard techniques, "study it. You need to learn some self defense. Stay away from Hexside or they'll find you. OK?"

Amity nodded and hugged her sister again. For the final time before the two parted ways, and Emira went to face her genetic father...

And thus rain poured once more over the Boiling Isles as if God wept once again. Emira threw the doors to the manor open and yelled, "Mr. Blight!"

"Ah," the man greeted as he menacingly stood atop the staircase to the second floor, looking down at Emira who stood on the white tile floor below. There were dozens of rich oak steps leading up to the man, separating them physically and metaphorically in terms of strength. "Welcome home."

"This place is no home to me!" Emira retorted, "I've come-"

"To claim your birthright and become a Lightbringer?" Mr. Blight asked, "oh joy! I've been waiting for this for-"

"I've come to end your crimes and this bloodline of sin," Emira glared, "you use God to defend sin. Your image of God is no more than a twisted and malformed image used to defend evil. Lucifer is referred to as a Lightbringer is he not? This light has blinded you, and you worship, not God in this blinding false light, but the Devil! Edric was right. God hates you!"

"It would appear your very soul is gone," Mr. Blight sighed in his cold formal tone, "Lord, forgive her she knows not what she says. Allow me to put the soul of this lost lamb to rest then. Bottle guard-six pack. Erase this stain on our family's image."

Six abominations emerged from bottles, all protecting Mr. Blight as they moaned in pain and starred right into Emira's soul.

"Mr. Blight!" Emira yelled, "number three on the list! You are the Patriarch of Pride! I, Emira Blight, shall strike you down!"

This was it.

Emira would finally be free and happy if she could defeat him.

Number three on the list: Patriarch of Pride-Mr. Blight!

Emira drew her dagger and charged up the stairs with her own bottle guard. Two of Mr. Blight's six charged her down. Emira narrowly dodged a left hook from the first as her bottle guard protected the other which struck at a blind spot. She electrocuted the one in front of her, causing it to explode as her bottle guard slammed the one behind her into the staircase, breaking the wooden stairs and sending splinters flying as the bottle guard splattered.

Emira continued her assault, slashing through the third bottle guard and ducking under the forth to finally near Mr. Blight as his last to bottle guards charged her. The fifth one went for an uppercut only to be burned and evaporated and the sixth was blocked by her own bottle guard, the two grappling at each other behind her.

Finally. No one would hurt her or Amity again. Her and Amity would be a happy family with Eda and King and-

This wish would go unfulfilled as the throwing knife pierced her neck. Emira gasped for air as tears streamed down her face. She fell to her knees, her vision fading. Her life fading.

"A fine showing I must confess," Mr. Blight explained adjusting his tie, "but at the end of the day you're still to weak. May God have mercy on her soul."

And thus, in her last moments, like her brother, Emira spoke the truth, gasping out with the last of her strength, "God... hates.... you..."

Enraged, Mr. Blight kicked her down the stairs, killing her...

News reached the Owl House the next day of her death and Eda screamed, crying.

It was then she converted fully to atheism. Came to believe there was no God, for what God would allow this? Would allow her little girl whom she loved as her own to die?

To her there couldn't be a God.

Not after that.

Back in the present Eda finished explaining, "so that's why I'm so protective of you. I'm not letting you die too."

"I'm so sorry," Luz sighs, "I'm sure she's in a better place now."

"Void would be better than this," Eda hissed.

"Not what I meant," Luz explained.

"Look Just promise me you'll run from any fight you can't win even if someone else dies in your place," Eda requested.

"I can't do that," Luz sighed, "if someone is in pain and I look away I'm not any better than them."

"I understand," Eda sighed, "but we will be coming back to that topic. I'm going to sleep."

Eda got up and went upstairs to her room as Luz realized now how much Amity had endured. She now worried for Amity and wondered where she was now...

Amity sat in the room at the library as she starred at the burn scar on her arm. The word weak, burned into her arm that day all because Mr. Blight was upset by her failure of a test. An eternal mark for all to see over something so mild.

She blamed Eda for the death of her sister and growled as she starred at the list, "Eda failed you, Emira, but I will avenge you."

She starred at the list, at the 3rd entry.

3: Mr Blight - Patriarch of Pride.

That was burned into her mind.

That man's pride and Eda's failure had coated her everything. From the scar on her arm to the borrowed stuffed pink rabbit plushie she could no longer returned. A promise unfulfilled.

She held the rabbit in her arms, recalling her sister, and cried herself to sleep...


	7. Grom Part One: Former Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's former friend needs a favor, but Amity asks for vengeance in return...

Lilith looks at the body of the deceased professor killed a few days ago and comments, "yeah. Bile Bag ripped out of the chest. Bile Bag Killer strikes again."

"Madam," a guard next to her inquires, "shouldn't we focus on this Bile Bag Killer?"

Lilith shook her head, "no. Keep pressure on Eda and keep an eye out for the human. We must capture them that's our orders."

The guard nods and walks away as Lilith examine the corpse, thinking aloud, "the Bile Bag Killer always goes after younger targets. Why did they target you?..."

A young girl at Hexside walks down the halls, anxious for what is to come. She nervously runs her hands through her red hair as her pale eyes dart around nervously.

"You OK Boscha?" A voice asks.

The girl turns to see Willow. Boscha snaps back, "what do you care? You're just some weakling."

"I just thought I would ask," Willow shrugs, "you act high and mighty but you seem stressed since Amity left."

"You wouldn't understand," Boshca glares pushing Willow aside. "Weaklings never do..."

Meanwhile Eda preparers matching grey cloaks for her and Luz as Luz asks, "so where are we going again?"

"Oh well," Eda explains, "I suppose it's time to teach you the basics of magic. What spells do you know?"

"A basic fireball," Luz begins to list, "summon an arm of an abomination, I tried using bottle guard but I couldn't crack it, and... I can summon vines. I've learned a lot over the last few days, knowing what to look for now."

"Anything else?" Eda inquires.

"Oh yeah!" Luz exclaims, "I can do this!"

Luz summons a little ball of light via a sticky note.

"So basics from various schools good start," Eda explains, "I'm proud of you."

Luz feels a warmth in her heart, her soul. To hear Eda say she's proud of her fills a hole in her that she didn't even realize was there.

Luz recalls her mother for reasons she doesn't understand, for some reason comparing the two in her mind. While the reason would be obvious if she bothered to think it through she pushed it aside, believing a witch like Eda would never accept a human as a daughter.

"But you need to know defense," Eda explains, "so let's go over the basics of defense. Number one: you cannot win a fight if you're dead. It's better to avoid getting hit than risking it all to get in a blow. Number two: it's better to escape to win later when you're stronger than stay and risk getting yourself killed. Three: when in doubt, assume your opponent is fighting recklessly. Assume they will risk it all to land a blow. Better safe than sorry. Now, you need an example."

Eda puts her hood up and requests, the two now standing in front of the house, "attack me."

"What?" Luz demands, "why would I do that? I care about you!"

"I'm not gonna attack back!" Eda assures her. "But you need to see this stuff in action. You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to anyways! I'm more sturdy than I look!"

Luz hesitates for a moment before nodding in understanding. Eda smirks and crouches, taking an almost feral stance as she exclaims, "and number four. Which I almost forgot. Always strike with intent to kill!"

This catches Luz off guard, and she doesn't follow the advice. She doesn't want to hurt Eda! She doesn't want to hurt the person who's shown her only love and kindness and is more a mother to her than that stoner-

Luz cuts these thoughts off before they can continue and takes out a notepad, drawing a sigil and summoning an arm to punch at Eda. Eda chuckles and slices it apart with her razor like nails, charging foward.

This frightens Luz who sees death in Eda's eyes and while she does know rationally Eda has no intention of hurting her, she is still, in the moment, filled with adrenaline. She shoots a fireball which Eda ducks under. Luz puts a sheet of paper on the ground to summon vines which Eda leaps over with ease. Eda is now about 3 meters from Luz now and closing in fast. She could grab Luz now but recalls her own advice, knowing Luz could attack. Luz does so, attacking with another abomination arm which Eda jumps off of to get behind Luz.

Eda stops, her talons mere centimeters from Luz's face, whom flinches.

"You did good but you have a ways to go," Eda comments. "Good work though!"

"Can we maybe do a different method?" Luz requested, "no offense but King was right. You're scary when you fight..."

"Oh Luz kiddo..." Eda assures the young girl with a kind smile, and a pat on the head, "I would never hurt you. If this makes you uncomfortable of course we can find a new method!"

Eda hugs Luz, "I just want you to be able to defend yourself."

"I know," Luz replies hugging Eda back.

Eda lets go as Luz inquires, "so why the cloaks?"

"Oh we're going to Grom hence why we had this lesson now," Luz explains.

"What's Grom?" Luz inquires.

"OK so you know the Boiling Isles are full of human filth who like watching kids die," Eda explains, "and Grom is one such event where a student at Hexside has to fight Grom. Grom is a monster that takes the form of its opponent's fears. So, I'm gonna go make sure the kid doesn't die, and I dunno. May unleash Grom. Stick it to these scumbags. It'll show everyone their fear if it gets out."

"I vote we don't release Grom," Luz requests.

"Why not they deserve it!" Eda retorts. "Unless you can prove stopping it is more ethical.

"OK let's assume that every piece of crap parent here abuses their kids," Luz explains, "we can debate the ethics of this. Let's then assume however, that as you said, it'll get everyone. That includes the very children that are being abused. That's gonna traumatize them or trigger trauma from the abuse. Isn't that the same thing the parents do?"

Eda thinks for a moment and then nods, "you're right! Stop Grom it is! Let's go! Pull your hood up! The ears!"

"Right," Luz replies, "let's hit the road."

The two fly off towards Hexside as someone from Hexside in the city below approaches the library...

Boscha approaches the library as the evening nears, stopping Amity as she returns with a limp from a fight at the arena, drinking a pink regeneration potion given to her by Luz back when Luz sold her the potions.

With each step Luz's leg recover until she walks normally again and noticed Boscha and sighs, "ugh. It's you."

"I need your help," Boscha pleads, "I know we haven't talked for a while but we were friends once-"

"We only talked cause your mom sold my mom weed," Amity glares, "that's it!"

"Fine whatever but I need a favor," Boscha pleads, "you're the only person who understands that the Boiling Isles are terrible. I... I'm Grom Queen. I have to fight Grom."

Amity sighs, now turning to face Boshca, "I need to get some food because these potions cause hunger, but I'll help you under one condition."

"I don't wanna die!" Boscha yells, "please! Anything!"

Amity sneers a sadistic smile full of all the malice and hatred in the world. A smile that looks just the same as the one Eda gives when she attacks a drug dealer or child abuser.

"We make sure your mother never sells again," Amity smirks...

Eda and Luz sat in the back of the gym, awaiting the big event.

"Luz?" A voice asks in a hushed tone.

Luz turns to see Willow and Gus, waving to her as they approach.

"Hey guys!" Luz greets them with a group hug.

"These your friends you mentioned?" Eda inquires.

"Yup!" Luz replies, "Willow, Gus, this is Eda."

"Hello!" Willow greets Eda.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Gus adds.

"Oh aren't you two polite," Eda replies with a kind smile, "Luz knows how to find good friends. You two are always welcome to visit!"

"Thank you!" Gus replies.

"Anyways when is this starting?" Luz inquires.

"Right about..." Gus replies as a small creature screams and gnaws on his arm like a watch ringing until it pokes it. "Now actually. Grom Queen should show up any minute."

The doors to the room swing open and Boscha enters, to no one's surprise.

However, all eyes go wide in shock as she enters. Green hair, and while her face is hidden her identity is clear.

An older man sits at the front of the room as the floor opens to reveal the demonic black blob of a creature that is Grom. The older man sneers as Boscha and her ally approach the monster.

"Welcome back to school," the man smirks to himself with a chuckle, "Amity Blight..."


	8. Grom Part Two: Fear, Fire, and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grom does not go down without a fight. Eda and Amity finally talk.

Grom roars, rising from the floor now opened to reveal a basement. Boscha and Amity stand side by side, ready to face whatever the amorphous blob became.

Luz almost rushes out to help, but Willow stops her.

"You're still a human," Willow reminds, "you'll be torn apart."

"What?" Luz demands, anger appearing in her eyes.

"You should stay back," Gus replies, "we care about you and-"

"Are you kidding me!?!" Luz demands, "Eda! That's my friend Amity! You can't agree with them!"

"Luz it's as I said you should let someone else die in your place," Eda replies, "you know what happened to Emira. She-"

"You're all just like them," Luz growls bitterly, "when I cried for help nobody came because everyone was just like you! Well I won't be like that!"

Luz began to dash towards Grom as Eda exclaims, "Luz wait!" Eda chases after Luz as the duo approach the demonic creature.

However the fight proceeds as they argue, Boscha and Amity fighting their own personal demons.

As half of Grom faces Boscha in the form of her mother, the other half faces Amity.

The other half twists and morphs into a truly horrifying form. The form of a man far worse than any monster. Tall and cold, yet surrounded by fire as Grom takes the form of the third of the Seven Strongest.

The Patriarch of Pride.

Mr. Blight.

Boscha and Amity freeze, facing down their abusers. Boscha stares into the imitation of her mother's eyes and steels her resolve, throwing a fireball as Grom counters with some sort of dark magic. A frightening but even match with Grom split as the crowd above takes a sick pleasure in watching this occur.

The old man turns his attention to Amity, who begins to cry. Every fiber of her being, mind, body, and even soul scream at her to run. To cry out for help. To fight.

Anything.

But she just... freezes as fire surrounds her. Her scar burns, the same as it did when she first got it. Grom speaks in her father's voice, but more echoy and ethereal in tone, "ah. It would appear you failed that test again."

"No please..." Amity begs through her tears, "I'll do anything just no more fire. No more fire."

Grom walks forward, mimicking Mr. Blight's cold demeanour as the steps leave embers where his feet land. "Oh poor child. Do you know why I burned that reminder of what you are into your flesh? Over something so, so small?"

"Stay away..." Amity begged breaking down and falling to her knees, "no fire... no fire please..."

"It's because I love you Amity," Mr. Blight explains, "as I told you the day I did it. I have to kill any weak Blight, but if I mark you, disowning you, you don't have to die like your siblings did. That's what I told you right? On that day?"

That's what Mr. Blight said to Amity word for word the day she failed that test and he burned the word "weak" into her arm. He told her that he would have to kill her if she was a Blight, but in burning that eternal reminder into her he could spare her without going against God in his eyes. He claimed it was out of love, so she didn't have to die like her siblings.

While this is nothing more than the twisted lies of a mad zealot Mr. Blight genuinely believed these things and said them for real, word for word when Mr. Blight burned Amity with that accused label. The reason it's so terrifying...

Is because it's true.

This is why she is afraid of fire as well, suffering from pyrophobia due to the trauma.

Grom lifts its hand up to blast Amity with fire. Boscha turns around and calls out to Amity, "Amity! Look out!"

However, Boscha turns her back to Grom, whom kicks her in the stomach, sending her sliding across the gym floor and leaving Amity alone.

"Stay away from them!" A voice cries out. Amity looks up to see Luz, protecting her from Grom.

"What are you doing?" Amity demands, embrassed that Luz would fight for her like this. That Luz cares that much. Amity blushes but orders Luz, "get out of here!"

"I can't leave my best friend behind," Luz replies before turning to Grom, "come on! I'm not afraid of you!"

The crowd is shocked and confused as to the entrance of this new warrior and watches in anticipation as Grom begins to transform...

"Kid look out!" Eda exclaims only to be stopped by the other half of Grom preparing to attack Boscha.

Eda considers for a moment leaving Boscha to die to protect Luz, but only for a moment. Boscha coughs up blood with two ribs broken, crying from the pain as she reaches out to Eda.

Eda recalls Emira. How Emira must have felt in her last moments. She realizes that if this was Emira she wouldn't hesitate to protect her, and that all human, or witch, life holds the same inherit value. She therefore cannot ethically leave Boscha behind and has to protect her.

Eda sighs, "darn it. Luz! It's two on two! I take this one you take that one!"

Luz nods in understanding as she turns to face Grom, whom morphs and changes until it takes the form of a face familiar to Luz.

The air reeks of weed and the woman's eyes appear dialated. She takes a step forward, Luz hardly managing to stand her ground.

It's her.

The woman who gave Luz the black eye.

The woman who abused Luz and made her desire strength.

Luz's mother.

Grom manifests a blunt and takes a long drag on it, but does not attack.

And Grom speaks in her voice.

"It's been a bit kiddo," she smirks.

"Stay away from me," Luz growls, shaking in terror but standing her ground.

"Luz, let's review," Grom imitating Luz's mother replies, "I raised you. Correct? I birthed you. So, I own you ethically speaking. You're like a car or other expensive piece of property."

"Please stop," Luz begs crying.

Amity watches in horror as the monster continues, "so I should be able to treat you however I see fit, and you calling the cops on me is like a dog biting its owner. A dog like that deserves to be disciplined. Does it not?"

Amity is baffled by the sheer volume that Grom, and by extension Luz's mother is saying. The bond between parent and child is one of mutual love and respect. The parent is obligated to protect and teach the child without violence or hate.

"Shut up..." Amity growls.

"Even when I confessed," Grom continues, "the cops just walked away and did nothing. Doesn't that mean I'm right?"

"Yes..." Luz agrees avoiding eye contact. Fear in her tear filled eyes.

"So you deserve how I treat you," Grom continues to lie.

"Yes," Luz agrees, wrongly falling for these lies.

Amity snaps, summoning her bottle guard, "that's enough of your lies!"

Amity's bottle guard brutally beats Grom, aiming right for the face of the monster's form as she screams, enraged. "First of all, a child owes nothing to a parent as the parent as a default obligation to protect, raise, and love their child. On top of this a child isn't an asset or investment. They're a living thing! They have a mind, body, and soul, just like you or anyone else! No one deserves to be abused! No matter how evil, a person is a person with mind, body, and soul!"

Grom grabs the bottle guard's arms and throws it aside, turning back into Mr. Blight. Grom chuckles and speaks in that cold tone, "but you can't defeat me. I am what you fear most. I am the reality of your past."

Amity staggers back, horrified as Grom laughs madly, fire dancing between the monster's fingertips.

"But we can face you together!" Luz exclaims rushing Grom with a sheet of paper in her hand which she slaps onto Grom's face.

Grom turns around and transforms into Eda's mother, screeching, "you dare defy me!?!"

Grom attacks with beams of dark energy unlike any magic Luz has seen before. Almost as if this magic isn't the same as those witches use. However, Luz follows Eda's advice, fighting with a cautious and quick style. Constantly staying on her feet and waiting for an opening.

Amity rushes to Luz's side as Luz narrowly avoids a beam that would've blown her head clean off. Amity asks, "what's the plan?"

"Make an opening for me," Amity explains slapping sticky notes onto the hands of Amity's bottle guard, "and slap these on its face."

Amity nods in understanding as the duo charge the demonic creature. Grom fires a beam which Amity blocks with a wall of vines before summoning an abomination arm to lift Amity over the wall. Her bottle guard slaps Grom's face as she flies over the demon, landing behind it.

Grom turns around, leaving a prime chance for Luz to rush forward and activate the three sheets of paper on Grom's head, blowing it to kingdom come in a ball of fire.

Luz and Amity look away. Amity from fear of the flames, Luz to look cool as their half of Grom falls dead behind them.

Meanwhile Eda fights off the over half of Grom, protecting Boscha. Grom surrounds itself in fire. Eda's scar burns the same as the day she got it as an old former friend emerges.

Lilith is the form Grom takes, asking, "oh sister. Wasn't one mark enough?"

Eda hides her fear, but the embers send terror through her entire body. She too fears the flames. She too has pyrophobia, but her hatred is far greater than her fear, and she is quick to shoot lightning at Grom, killing it instantly

She then checks on Boscha, casting a healing spell on the young girl as the old man rises from his seat, his footsteps echoing through the room as he approaches Luz and Amity. His skin is wrinkled and he has a horrible slouch. His teeth are yellow and crooked, and from his rancid mouth a raspy voice asks, "who are you? You came out of nowhere and defeat Grom as a team. I must know your names."

Eda rushes over and informs the man, "the kid will live but she needs rest. We'll be going actually. Just didn't want Grom running lose."

Amity starres daggers at Eda but decides it better to play along and leave with her and Luz only to have her hood pulled down as the man asks, "and let my star student walk away?"

Everyone whispers at the sight of Amity. Amity recalls the flames, and is overwhelmed by the fear that fire now awaits her since her father will likley find her now. Wether she is thinking of this life or what comes after isn't clear even to her.

"Now now I have no intention of informing your father of your whereabouts," the man explains, "I simpily desire to teach you and your friend here."

"If by teach you mean abuse sure," Eda taunts, "we're leaving Superintendent Bump."

"That's a shame but remember my doors are always open even to a human apprentice... Eda," Bump smirks.

Eda clenches her fist but walks away with Amity and Luz, whom talk to each other about what happened.

"So was your dad actually like that or..." Luz inquires.

"Word for word quoted 100%," Amity sighs, "your mom?"

"Also word for word," Luz sighs, "before I came here... I found my mom's weed stash. I called the cops, thinking I would finally be free from the emotional abuse and beatings but when the cops came, she confessed right to their faces and..."

Luz begins to cry. Amity reaches out to comfort her as Eda listens in on the duo's conversation.

Luz collects herself, "I'm OK. I'm OK. I just, the cops did nothing. She beat me pretty bad and I realized that their inaction lead to my pain. That's why I get so angry when people refuse to act. If we do nothing, we are endorsing their crimes, their sins. Letting it happens is as bad as doing it yourself. If the cops had acted then I wouldn't have to now because no one else will."

"I know how that feels," Amity replies glaring at Eda, "but hey she can't hurt you anymore."

"Thanks," Luz replies with a smile.

Eda sighs and requests to Luz, "you go on ahead. I've got errands to run."

"OK cya at home," Luz replies running on ahead.

"Why haven't you avenged Emira yet?" Amity demands after Luz leaves.

"You think I don't want to?" Eda glares, "if I go after Mr. Blight, Lilith goes after me. She's number one on the list and I can't get myself killed! Not yet. I have every intention to-"

"You're a coward who let my sister die!" Amity exclaims, "who didn't act!"

Eda sighs, "yes. Yes I am, but that's in the past. I can still protect Luz, and, my home is open to you as well Amity. Before she died-"

"I don't care for the wishes of the dead," Amity glares, "at the very least Emira is somewhere where she's happy with Edric. So why care if she's already in the Heavens? Won't make her any less happy. Luz is right. I'm going to act. I'm going to surpass you and everyone else."

"My offer stands Amity," Eda explains.

"Whatever," Amity retorts bitterly before walking away. She stops and asks, sincerity in her voice, "just... do one thing for me. Keep Luz safe. OK?'

Eda nods in response, "I promise."

With that Amity leaves. Afterwards Eda takes out the key that opens a door to the human world and mutters to herself, "so... That's what your mother was like. A narcaccist?..."

She puts the key away, "soon. Not yet, but soon..."

With that Eda continues home as Amity goes to speak to Boscha as she regains consciousness in the nurse's office late that night.

"So..." Amity smirks, "where is she?"

"We had a deal," Boscha sighs getting up, "but... thank you."

Amity replies happily, "yeah... what are friends for?"

Boscha smiles and responds, "they help each other. Now let's help each other yet even with this filth..."

Meanwhile Luz starres at a sheet of paper, baffled by the magic used by Grom. No sigil, no circles. What was it that's different about it?

Eda enters with a sigh, sitting on the couch and noticing her confusion and asking, "What's wrong kiddo?"

"I'm confused about Grom's magic," Luz explains, "there's no circle. No runes or anything."

"Oh it's Mewni magic," Luz replies without missing a beat.

"What?" Luz inquires in confused bewilderment.

"One second," Luz replies exiting the room, and returning with a massive telescope, "follow me."

Eda leads Luz outside and sets the telescope on the shore, requesting, "this puppy is enchanted can see about 4000 miles. Take a look."

Luz looks through the telescope to see a small speck of land across the ocean through it, just at 4000 miles away.

"Over there they draw magic externally," Eda explains, "lot of crap went down over there last I heard. Some mad queen, some monster princess, it was a whole affair. It's called Mewni and it's the closest land mass to the Boiling Isles. Witch magic, like you use, is internally drawn. From within. Mewni magic can be partially internal but it's mostly external. Drawing from the world around them. Grom used the Mewmen style of magic."

"Have you studied Mewni's magic?" Luz inquires.

"I've dabbled," Eda replies, "but that's a story for another time. I don't know much more than the basics. Hard to find books on it since over there magic is mostly used by those of royal blood and it's 4000 miles away. Feel free to look around, just lock the door when you go to bed OK?"

Luz nods and returns to looking at Mewni. She almost feels maybe there's another story told across the waves. A whole world unknown to her of a monster princess. The hero of her own story. One could say the monster who stars in her own story. However, that is a story for another day, and with that, Luz goes inside to go to sleep...

The next morning Lilith investigates an assault case on a marijuana dealer.

"Who did this?" Lilith inquires to the woman.

The woman sighs, "I don't know... But she seemed to enjoy it. She was laughing hysterically and now my daughter Boscha is gone. She used abomination magic and just... She loved it. She was a total sadist."

"Just like Eda..." Lilith mutters, "but this can't be Eda it's to careful."

Lilith looks at the window, whereas Eda would've destoryed the whole house the lock is picked and there's minimal sign of break in. No money or valuables taken and only the marijuana destoryed."

"Is there another sadist?" Lilith asks, "just like Eda?..."

Meanwhile Amity writes in her diary, blood dried on her face. Not hers, but that of Boscha's mother, and her smile is twisted and deranged, full of sadism and hatred. She writes, "dear diary. I love hurting bad people..."


	9. Blight Puts on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha, Amity, Gus, and Willow discuss suspects for the identity of the Bile Bag Killer as Amity puts on a little show.

Boscha sits in class, talking to her friends, thinking about Willow. Willow showed her kindness and concern and with his she treated her she now feels guilty. None of her friends showed that concern when she became Grom queen.

She walks away from her friends as Willow and Gus walk past, hoping to apologize to Willow for not accepting her help.

Willow replies to a comment Gus made, explaining, "yeah the Bile Bag Killer being number scene on the list of the Seven Strongest is super weird. Plus we know people connected to the top free. Amity's dad, Mr. Blight, is number three. Patriarch of Pride as they call him. Eda is number two, and Lilith is number one and connected to Eda. I swear this is gonna end up with us in some sort of mess that we aren't prepared for."

"Hey Willow!" Boscha exclaims rushing over to the duo.

"Hey Boscha," Willow replies, trying to be kind but suspecting some ulterior motive, "what's up?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for not accepting your help with Grom," Boscha explains with a sincere smile, "I... appeciate you being there for me."

"Oh of course!" Willow exclaims, "everyone deserves kindness!"

"Oh yeah you were Grom queen," Gus recalls, "nice to meet you. Name's Gus."

"Pleasure to meet you," Boscha replies, "anyways I wanted to return the favor."

"How so?" Gus inquires.

"Well I have a friend who can do y'all a favor if you like," Boscha explains with a smirk, "I'll show you if you can meet me after call out back."

"Is this a drug deal?" Gus glares, "if you call that returning the favor-"

"No no trust me," Boscha assures the duo, "this friend of mine destroyes drug dealers..."

With that Boscha walks away. Gus feels conflicted. Sure, Boscha seems like a decent person. She clearly isn't fond of drugs and stuff but he just felt something... off. Call it the soul. Call it instinct. Call it vibes. Mayhaps a mix of the three. Whatever ones calls it, it fells off to Gus.

"I don't trust this," Gus protests, "don't get me wrong I'm willing to be friends with Boscha but-"

"OK fair point let's assume something so wrong," Willow argues, "then shouldn't we make sure she's not in danger? The Bile Bag Killer has been killing mostly students at Hexside. We should make sure that she won't be a victim too."

"Counterpoint if she is a target and we intervene we're next," Gus argues.

"We can defend ourselves," Willow retorts, "and I think Boscha does genuinely want to help."

"I agree she does," Gus clarifies, "but I think the help isn't the kind of help we would want."

"Then it's probably not help she would be receiving but we can't help her unless we know what it is," Willow retorts, "look. I didn't help back at the Grom and Luz had to risk her life. I'm not making the mistake of inaction again."

"Fine," Gus sighs, "but if push comes to shove I'm getting out of there with or without Boscha."

Willow nods in understanding as the two go to meet Boscha behind the school after class.

Boscha stands learning against the wall, greeting the duo with a genuine smile, "hey guys!"

Boscha approached the duo as Willow smiles and waves back at her, Gus doing the same. Boscha already feels more welcome with them than she ever did elsewhere. She asks them eagerly, "ready to go?"

Willow nods as Gus asks, "where are we going?"

Boscha smiles and explains slyly, "to show you guys we never have to be afraid again."

Boscha leads the duo into a secluded building down a flight of stairs in an alley where they enter into an arena. A crowd roars over two fighters duking it out in the caged pit.

"Why are we here?" Gus asks, "I don't like this."

"We're just here to watch one match," Boscha assures the duo, "it should be starting right after this one..."

"I am so happy you decided to come for another match so soon!" The head of the pit exclaims to the fighter about to enter the ring.

"I just need to put on a show for some friends of mine," the fighter replies with a maddened smirk, "my opponent is the one I requested yes? The crackhead?"

"Yes but are you sure you want to fight him?" The man inquires adjusting his tie, "he's known to kill in the ring, enter matches after doing a line of coke which means he's also full of adrenaline. You're a valuable asset to me and-"

Two abominations corner the man as the fighter chuckles, "and that's why I will never work for you long term. You're filth who sees a child as an asset, not a person. You're only still around because you're useful to need."

The abominations strangle the man as the fighter chuckles madly, "but no matter what I do now, I'm your top fighter. You need me. Don't you? That sick trash outside loves watching a child like me get beaten and abused. Probably treat their kids the same way. It's funny. Do these shows we do breed the evil of these isles or merely reveal what is already there? I can't say really."

The fighter drops the man as he gasps for air hissing, "I'm docking your pay for this you little sociopath!"

"Sure sure," she chuckles, "that's fine. I still have plenty of money from my last match. The fear in his eyes will be pay enough."

Willow, Boscha, and Gus look down as the fighter enters the ring against an unexpected foe.

Gus looks in horror, Willow much the same as Boscha watches with a confident smile.

"That's her!" Willow exclaims.

"What are you thinking!?!" Gus demands, "she's gonna get herself killed!"

"Trust me," Boscha grins, "the Blight of the Ring doesn't go down. She always wins."

Amity grins madly, summoning noe two bottle guards, one on each side as her opponent shakes, the high he is on filling him with energy and sending adrenaline pumping through him. A vile and evil person primed to kill Amity.

He laughs madly and charges, but Amity is smarter than her reckless opponent, ducking under her foe's dagger and smirking, "bottle guard - two liter. End him."

The first bottle guard grabs the man and pins him as the second decks him in the stomach, breaking two of his ribs. Amity stomps the man's skull, laughing madly as she grinds her heel into his forehead. The man passes out from the shock of the pain.

Amity poses to the coward, her now two bottle guards on each side of her as the crowd roars. Boscha cheers, nudging Willow when she notices that Willow isn't cheering as well. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you show us this?" Willow demands, "this is horrible!"

"Because this was to show you guys we don't have to be afraid anymore!" Boscha exclaims, "that we have someone who can fight!"

"But we were never afraid!" Gus retorts.

Boscha's face becomes one of confuses bewilderment, "what?"

"Boscha," Willow explains, "the Boiling Isles are a cruel place, yes, but we can't become like them. My dads are good people and so are Gus's parents. I know we aren't friends, but we could be. All I ask is that you be better than this. Better than them."

"But if not for her my mom would still be selling weed," Boscha points out.

"The sins of one don't justify the sins of another," Gus retorts calmly, understanding but knowing that what Amity did was wrong. "I won't say that you are in a better situation now but ethically the ends do not justify the means."

Boscha thinks for a moment and looks down at Amity, laughing hysterically as she stomps her opponent's chest. On one hand she knows that Willow and Gus are right and does genuinely desire their friendship, while on the other, she does care about Amity and feel indebted to her. She feels that Amity saved her from her abusive mother and wishes to be there for her. She enjoys spending time with Amity, reading at the library to pass the time with someone she genuinely considers a friend. Who she feels understands her.

"I can stay out of it," Boscha explains, "but I won't try to stop Amity."

"That's enough for now," Gus replies.

"We're actually hanging out with Luz tomorrow at the carnival if you wanna come," Willow adds.

"Sounds fun!" Boscha replies happily.

"What's fun?" Amity asks.

The trio turn see Amity with her clothes blood stained and her yes full of maddened glee.

"Oh we're just hanging out tomorrow," Boscha replies, "also you wanted to see Willow?"

Amity nods and explains with an eerie glee as if still coming down from the rush of her sadism, "Willow! My dear friend! Know I make this accusation out of concern only!"

"OK?" Willow replies in a confused tone.

"Are you the Bile Bag Killer?" Amity inquires.

"What no!" Gus exclaims, "she has an alibi with me for half those murders!"

"OK OK just checking," Amity replies her madness fading, "sorry I get a bit of a rush when I hurt the trash of these isles. Still calming down. Anyways, I do wanna ask, "do you have any idea who would have gone after the abomination professor? I've been looking into the killings since Grom a week ago and if it's not you I'm worried you could get hurt and I don't wanna lose my friends."

"I appreciate the concern but why accuse me at all?" Willow asks somewhat offended.

"Because you were bullied a lot," Amity explains, "that's motive. You have immense power with plant magic, that's means, and you were the only one with motive to attack the abomination professor."

"With all due respect Willow that's kinda fair," Gus points out.

"Yeah that makes sense," Willow sighs, still offended but knowing that it's fair that Amity made the accusation, "I don't know who it could be."

"Let's review what we do know," Boscha explains, "this person targets youthful people in most cases, often at schools such as Hexside. They killed a professor at Hexside. There's no survivors but they usually die from blood loss so they aren't going for lethality. Why bile bags though? That's what I don't get."

"Maybe it's means to an end?" Gus inquires, "that amount of Bile is a lot of raw magic. They must be casting some powerful ritual to need this much."

"One big ritual or many small ones?" Willow asks, "think about it. The attacks are semi regular so maybe it's a certain ritual over and over every few days they need the extra bile for?"

"Maybe some sort of anti-aging spell to look young?" Amity suggests, "my mom used to use that."

"Wouldn't that be obvious though?" Willow inquires, "no teachers have suddenly stopped aging and it has to be someone at Hexside otherwise why attack the professor unless they knew the professor knew about Luz?"

The four think for a moment until Gus interjects, "say that again Willow?"

"Only a worker at Hexside would know about Luz?" Willow asks for clarification.

"Willow that's genius!" Boscha exclaims.

"That narrows us down to like ten suspects!" Amity adds, "but I think that's as far as we can get. I need to get closer..."

Amity thinks for a moment and asks, "when Superintendent Bump was telling the truth when he said he wouldn't rat me out?"

"I've never seen him lie," Gus replies.

"Then I guess if I'm gonna get myself on the list of the Seven Strongest I have to attend," Amity replies.

"Wait why do you wanna get on the list?" Willow inquires, "you could always join us and Luz at the carnival tomorrow."

Amity's face goes red at the thought of being at the carnival with Luz. Going to the carnival with her crush and seeing Luz's cute smile?

It's to much for her little heart to bare even the thought of. To overwhelming.

She brushes this off and explains, "look I consider all of you guys friends. My only friends but-"

"And we consider you ours," Gus replies, "which is why I suggest you stop before this... issue you expressed in the ring-"

Amity glares. An issue? How dare he call her willingness to take action an issue. It's not like anyone else will in her eyes.

"It's not an issue if it solves the problem," Amity retorts bitterly, "but I would love to and will try to make it but I may be busy talking to Bump. It was great seeing all of you but I best head home. Cya!"

Before the trio can protest, Amity is gone.

"Should we worry about that?" Gus inquires.

"About her getting hurt?" Boscha asks, "no. About her hurting someone else? I'm not sure..."

Amity returns to her room at the library where she looks at a copy of the list of the seven strongest.

To review the known list at this time is as follows.

1: Lilith - Lightbringer

2: Eda - Unknown Title

3: Mr. Blight - Patriarch of Pride

4: Unknown - Unknown Title

5: Unknown - Unknown Title

6: Unknown - Unknown Title

7: Bile Bag Killer - Real name and title unknown.

Amity chuckles to herself, "soon I'll climb this list. I've already surpassed Emira with her notes on the bottle guard techniques. Now I'm able to use two. When I take the number seven spot I'll start to rise up, surprise my father, avenge my sister..."

Amity takes a throwing knife and tosses it at a photo of Eda, "and teach the one who failed to protect Emira that she won't get off scot free for letting her die. I'll be the strongest, and no one will hurt me ever again..."


	10. Fun and Love at the Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz reveals what she believes to be her darkest secret (when in reality she shouldn't have hid it at all) and the ship sets sail.

"You coming Luz?" Eda inquires as she heads out the door.

"Yeah I'm on my way!" Luz replies putting on a blue cloak to hide her ears with King in her backpack.

"OK so let's review," Eda requests, "money?"

"Check," Luz replies taking out a little wallet decorated with a cat on the front.

"Magic for self defense?" Eda asks.

Luz takes out a packet of sticky notes and nods happily, "yup!"

"My favorite thing in the house?" Eda asks.

"Uhhh..." Luz replies unsure what Eda means.

"It's you silly!" Eda exclaims rustling Luz's hair. "OK that's everything but King is he with you?"

"Right here!" King exclaims poking his head out of the backpack.

"OK then let's go!" Eda exclaims hopping on her broom. The trio fly up into the evening sky and towards the carnival on the other side of the island where tents and rides were set up, rising into the sky such as a ferris wheel and the light, covered in bright red and blue lights that demand attention even from a distance...

The trio awaited Luz's arrival at the front entrance to the carnival. Boscha and Willow making small talk with Gus. Gus cracks a bad joke, causing Boscha and Willow to laugh which Willow follows up on, causing Boscha to laugh harder as Gus too begins to laugh.

It's been a little over a week since Grom now. Amity's sadism, as seen in the arena, has grown since. While they all hope to see her and would enjoy her company they do not expect her to show up and thus wait only for Luz before entering the carnival.

Luz and Eda arrive. Luz rushes over to her friends and greets Gus and Willow with a group hug, "hey guys! What's up?"

"Not much what about you?" Willow replies.

"Hope you don't mind," Gus explains, "we invited Boscha."

"Oh I'm always happy to make a new friend!" Luz replies shaking hands with Boscha, "you were Grom queen right?"

"Sure was!" Boscha replies, "but things didn't go as planned to say the least. I never thanked you for helping me and Amity."

"Oh it was nothing," Luz assures her, "I just did what was right."

"OK you kids have fun stick together," Eda orders as she interjects.

"You not tagging along?" Willow inquires.

"No way!" King exclaims, "the games are way more fun!"

"Besides I can scam some folks," Eda replies, "scamming the filth of the Boiling Isles is always funny and the extra cash doesn't hurt."

"Do you need a disguise?" Gus inquires, "I know illusion magic."

"Sure kid would help a lot thanks!" Eda replies.

Gus casts a spell, causing a fake mustache to appear on Eda's face. Eda replies in a bad immitation of a southern gentlemen stereotype, "fine work gentlemen. I will be tending to my business."

Eda leaps over the front gate into the carnival as Luz and co buy tickets, Luz making small talk with Boscha to get to know her better.

"Yeah it seems like everyone's parents are stoners aren't they?" Boscha inquires, "I guess we should just be lucky they didn't use harder drugs those are a big problem here on the Boiling Isles."

"Oh my mom did LSD a couple of times," Luz explains, "came at me with a knife once calling me the Devil. I slept in the forest that night. It's weird though. Weed isn't unethical in and of itself."

"Yeah my grandpa smoked it when he had cancer before I was born," Willow interjects.

"Yeah smoking weed after you turn 18 is the same as drinking after you turn 21. Below that age, horribly unethical so none of us have or would ever drink underage."

Everyone nods in agreement, including Amity who at this point as entered the group from the crowd and begun to listen in.

"Yeah weed and alchohol are not inheritly evil," Gus explains, "the problem is people give it to people to young or smoke weed near kids, but as long as we never drink or smoke we're fine. Right Amity?"

"Never have never will," Amity responds.

"Same here," Willow adds.

"That goes for me too," Boscha elaborates, "maybe after I turn 21 but probably not."

"Never have never will," Luz explains.

"Then none of us have drank underage and none of us will. Thank you Amity!" Gus exclaims.

There's a silence as Gus realizes, "hold up."

"Amity you made it!" Boscha exclaims eagerly hive fiving Amity.

"So what's the deal with you attending Hexside?" Willow inquires.

"I start Monday and my family won't know," Amity explains, "but with the abomination professor... You know... dead, I will be studying bottle guard on my own time and I'll be looking studying orcale magic."

"Ah cool!" Luz exclaims, "maybe I'll drop by."

"I wouldn't recommend that," Gus suggests, "you have adequate magic for self defense and even if it's kept on the down low it only takes one rat to spill the beans about a human at Hexside."

"Trust me with how tight detention is," Willow explains, "no one would take that risk."

"I gotta back up Willow here no one's that dumb," Boscha interjects.

"I would argue detention is an even greater danger," Amity protests.

"I'm sure it's not that bad I had detention on Earth before," Luz explains before spotting a ride that catches her attention and rushing to it, "hey what's that?"

The ride is labled "hunger cars" and is much like a bumper car ride save for the fact that the cars have massive toothy mouths and rip each other apart sending metal bits flying everywhere like when a dog trashes around with its favorite toy sending stuffing all over the place.

"Come on this looks fun!" Luz exclaims, "Boscha, it's two to a cart you and me?"

"Sure," Boscha replies.

Amity wants to scream, but the mere thought of protesting makes her turn red as a cherry. She wants to tell Luz how she feels. To hold her hand and feel that warmth, but she's to afraid if being rejected. Of not being good enough, so she remains silent.

The three get into carts and begin to drive around crashing into other people at the carnival and having a joyful time. The carts rip each other apart in a dazzling display of carnage without being dangerous.

Gus shares a cart with Amity and inquires to her, "you're into Luz aren't you?"

"What?" Amity asks, red as a cherry again.

"I think everyone knows but her," Gus chuckles, "you know you'll feel better if you tell her."

"I know but..." Amity sighs, "what if she rejects me."

"The feelings will fade with time and morph into a more platonic form of love," Gus explains, "I've been studying the philosphy of forms of love recently."

"Oh that reminds me I need to return that book on Plato's philosphy to you," Amity recalls.

"Yes please do," Gus responds, "but I beleive that there's three forms of love. Familial, which is the love we feel for those we see as siblings and parents be it blood related or not, platonic, which we feel for close friends we do not see as family, and romantic, which is what you feel for Luz. A healthy romantic relationship involves a mix of platonic and romantic love, but all three are needed for a healthy and happy life. If you get rejected, you have a best friend at least. If not, then that's what you wanted isn't it?"

"Huh," Amity replies, "but how should I tell her?"

"The ferris wheel at the other end of the park is three to a cart," Gus explains, "and the carts are enclosed so you'll have privacy and a lovely view. Fireworks go off at midnight so it's a golden opportunity. Just enjoy spending time with your friends until then and I'll help set up that chance."

"Wow," Amity replies with a smile, "thanks Gus."

"What are friends for?" Gus responds with a kind smile, "but I need to go on record as clarifying this matter with you. Willow and I do not approve of your illegal acts and while you will always be our friend, we will never assist you in them and neither will Boscha."

"I understand and will respectfully leave you out of them," Amity replies, "can't rise through the list as a group anyways."

"Why not just not?" Gus inquires, "just, let it go?"

"My dad killed my big siblings," Amity explains, "he's gonna come for me eventually."

"I won't pry then but feel free to talk to me if you need to," Gus replies, "I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Luz replies with a weary sigh, "I would do the same for you."

"That's what friends are for after all," Gus smiles, "now let's tear up some carts!"

Amity presses pedal to the metal and charges full speed at a nearby cart...

The rest of the evening carries on like this. The five friends play carnival games and go on rides. There is a joy in the simplicity. Just a simple feeling of platonic love and happiness together.

Midnight nears and Gus gently nudges the group towards the ferris wheel, gently elbowing Amity who gulps, blushes, and nods in that order.

"Boscha, Willow and I will share a cart," Gus explains pouting at the red and white carts shaped like miniature metal circus tents, "you two can share one if that works for y'all."

"Sounds great!" Luz exclaims.

Amity is red as the surface of Mars and only nods, panicking internally. Her heart pounds with anticipation as her and Luz enter the cart and slowly rise towards the top of the ferris wheel.

Both speak at once, Amity eagerly and nervous, Luz sad and downtrodden, "I need to tell you something."

"You first," Amity insists, stalling due to her aneixty.

"OK," Luz sighs looking down at her feet, "you're gonna hate me for this."

"What do you mean?" Amity inquires.

Luz takes a deep breath. This is a secret she's held for a long time but one she can't hide forever. "I have autism."

"And?" Amity inquires, expecting the other shoe to drop.

Luz sighs and looks out the window of the cart, pressing her hand against it, "I was born worng, Amity. I was always the weird kid at school. Bullied, didn't have many friends for being different, trying to be creative in class. These cloaks and hoodies aren't just to hide my ears. They're a comfort item. I have to be wearing a jacket of some sort otherwise I feel exposed and start getting anxious. It's a mental tick of mine. I was born wrong. I often feel that when this gets out everyone is gonna hate me for being born wrong. For being beneath them. They call it a mental illness and disability. I think they're right. Who could love someone like me?"

"Well they're wrong!" Amity exclaims angered not at Luz, but at those who fed her such lies, "no matter you haven't noticed! Autism isn't a disability it's a trade and God made you that way for a reason! You're not disabled you're different! You're not born wrong you're born you! And who could love you? I do you adorable idiot!"

Amity sits down calming herself, her face red as a fresh apple in Auttum and Luz's much the same as hers.

Luz replies, "Amity?"

"Yeah?" Amity asks, anxious and eager, excited and terrified.

"Can you hold me?" Luz asks, blushing.

Amity goes redder, now like the color of bright nail polish, "yes."

Amity sits next to Luz, cuddling her as the two watch the fireworks in blissful silence. Now together in an unspoken bond the two find a certain bliss as the fireworks, dazzling as the love they now share, go off in the sky. As if the feelings in their hearts, their very souls, for each other were put on display in front of them.

The two got off the ride, both slightly flustered, happy but unsure what to say.

"So..." Amity asks, "movie next Sunday at 6?"

"Does my place work?" Luz asks.

"I suppose," Amity responds, to embarrassed to remind herself that Eda would be there.

Which hits her like a truck as Eda comes running down the way holding a treasure chest full of gold coins and wearing clown shoes, a red nose, and tacky clown overalls. King follows not far behind on all fours dressed as a monkey for some reason. Eda's shoes squeak with each step as she makes a mad dash for the exit of the carnival, perused by an angry mob of carnies and customers with torches, pitchforks, and magic.

"What happened to you!?!" Luz exclaims.

"No time! Time to go!" Eda exclaims sprinting.

"Oh!" Luz exclaims, "uhh... bye guys! Cya later!"

Luz dashes with Eda and King as the four friends wave goodbye to her, Amity blushing as she does.

"What's with Amity?" Eda inquires.

"So..." Luz explains as the two flee the angry mob, "do you have any dating advice?..."


	11. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Eda finally talk and the past of Mewni's conflicts becomes more clear.

"You can't bail now," Boscha explains as Luz paces outside the library anxiously, Boscha looking up at the cloudy sky as she sits on the white stairs leading up to the library entrance.

"Look I didn't think but I can't go to the Owl House," Amity explains. "It's best I just cancel plans with Luz and reschedule."

"Look with all due respect I don't get why you blame Eda," Boscha explains, "she did her best and Emira would've died a lot sooner without her."

"Eda was supposed to protect Emira," Amity snapped back with a glare, "and she failed. It's that simple."

"Maybe you should bury the hatchet," Boscha suggests, "again, you're my friend and I care about you but this isn't the most stable living situation. I can't pretend this is OK."

"Eda isn't an option," Amity sighs, "but you're right that I can't just ditch Luz last second. I'll go, and then when it's all said and done, I'm coming back home."

"Fine," Boscha sighs, annoyed that Amity isn't listening to reason. Boscha knows that Emira's death wasn't Eda's fault, which would be clear to anyone not blinded by anger like Amity, but at the same time she doesn't resent Amity. Amity's anger is at the very least understandable despite being misguided. "I just want you to be happy though. Remember that."

"Whatever," Amity sighs, "thanks for your help anyways. I'm gonna go. Cya later."

Amity waves farewell to Boscha, walking away as Boscha waves goodbye. Boscha mutters a silent hope, a prayer if you will, "please. Eda's not your enemy Amity. Why can't you see that?"

Eda looks at an old photo of her, King, Hooty, and Emira posing in front of the Owl House from back before when Emira died. Emira has an arm around Hooty's extended neck, the duo smiling as Eda and King stand beside her. King sits on Eda's shoulder in the photo, and for that single moment, captured in time, they all look happy.

That time however, is long past, and Emira is dead.

Eda sighs, guilt in her heart as she mutters to herself, "I will avenge you, Emira, my dear daughter..."

"Eda?" A voice asks.

Eda turns to see Luz appearing anxious unlike her usual confident self.

"Oh right dating advice right?" Eda inquired.

"I'm just so nervous," Luz replies sitting at the kitchen table in front of Eda as Eda puts the photo back in her wallet, "I don't know how to date someone. What if I mess it up or something?"

"You've gotten this far totally clueless," Eda replies, "I say just be yourself. Amity clearly loves you for who you are and if it isn't broken why fix it?"

"I guess," Luz replies, "it's just... I dunno. I can't really explain it just this fear she'll realize asking me out was a mistake?"

"Kiddo I understand your mom treated you poorly and that effected your self esteem, "but she always lied to you. So, listen to what I say instead. OK?"

Luz nods in understanding.

"You have nothing to worry about," Eda assures Luz, "you are a kind hearted and gifted girl who is frankly one of around ten people in the entirety of the Boiling Isles who aren't utter crap. You think about others first and do the right thing no matter the cost. I can't name anyone kinder than you, so you have fun with Amity, I've got some errands to run before the acid rain hits."

"Acid rain?" Luz inquires, "we had that back on Earth. Is it worse here?"

"Around here it's lethal," Eda explains, "so I need to go... visit someone I know, and I'll place magical shield around the house to protect it when I get back. If it starts before I get back, stay on the bottom floor. I can replace some books and stuff I stole. I can't replace you and Amity, so, let that stuff burn if you have to."

"Got it," Luz replies.

"I'll be back shorty," Eda replies rustling Luz's hair with a kind smile, "cya."

With that Eda leaves and Luz sits, thinking about what she should wear for when Amity arrives...

Eda walks through the humid, dark isles as the storm clouds block out the light from the setting Sun. She takes a certain path through the forest, one she knows well and has gone down many times before.

She however does not expect to see someone else already there, in the place where she buried Emira's body.

Over the tombstone, Amity stands, setting a single pink carnation on the grave, a flower that symbolizes that you will never forget a given person.

"Hey Emira..." Amity sighs sitting down, "hope Heaven is treating you well."

Amity sits down in the dirt and continues talking to her deceased sister. "Although if you're in the afterlife I'm not sure you can hear me, but, if not I'll just tell you about it when I get there. If I get there. I... I'm probably going to Hell actually."

"Now if I may-" Eda requests revealing herself in an attempt to take this chance to make amends with Amity only for Amity to instinctively summon her bottle guard - two liter. The two abominations charge Eda, who shoots one with lighting, popping it like an overcooked hot dog in the microwave as the other goes for a grapple which Eda ducks under and counters with an uppercut that splatters the gooey golem.

"Oh it's you," Amity sighs bitterly, "sorry I-"

Amity then realizes she's apologizing and stops herself. Why apologize when Eda is the reason Emira had to die?

"Don't worry I shouldn't have startled you," Eda explains, "I just came to place a little shield over this I'll be out of your way in a moment."

"Wait what do you care?" Amity glares.

"Look I know you blame me," Eda sighs, "but I really did care about Emira. Not a day goes by when I don't wish I could've done more. Not a day goes by where I don't wonder what I did wrong."

In this moment, Amity sees the same loss that she feels with Emira's death, and in that moment, she begins to wonder if Boscha and Luz are right. She begins to wonder if she's been wrong to blame Eda.

She thinks about what Luz would say to her. She knows to an extent her sadism is wrong and because of this, she doesn't trust her own ethics to a certain extent. Luz would ask her to just give Eda a chance and Amity knows that Luz has better ethics than her. Is a better person than her.

"Well I'll be on my way," Eda explains, "I'll leave you and Luz to your date and-"

"Actually if it's all the same to you can we talk for a second?" Amity requests.

Eda is confused, but since she cares about Amity, nods, "of course."

"So," Amity asks, "did you really care about Emira?"

Eda sighs, taking out the photo and looking at it, "I loved her as if she was my own daughter. I truly did. I wish I could have done more."

"You've kept Luz safe that counts for something," Amity concedes.

"You know I could let you crash at my place too," Eda offers, "I do understand you blame me for Emira's death, but I swear when I can defeat Lilith I will avenge her and protect you and Luz."

"How serious are you about this?" Amity inquires.

Eda thinks for a moment and smirks, "maybe I should just show you."

Eda reveals a black book from within her pocket. It radiates the same malice as Mr. Blight. That same evil that some people hold in their souls.

"This is a spellbook," Eda explains.

"My God that writing it's-" Amity explains in shock.

"Mewman," Eda clarifies, "yes. Tell me, have you ever heard the saga of Comet Butterfly?"

"Can't say I have," Amity replies.

"Then allow me to explain," Eda begins, "years ago in Mewni, the princess of the land, Star Butterfly, was turned into a monster via a curse but thought dead. Maddened by grief, the queen, Moon Butterfly, declared a genocide against monsters. However, Star had survived as Comet, a monster. Over time Comet began to retake Mewni with her allies, Tom, Marco, Toffee, and so on. She gained the power to fight... well not Gods but brings of raw magic, demigods one could say but I prefer raw magic, the High Comission. She eventually killed Moon and left Mewni for Earth with her partner Marco. However, the powers, the spells, to fight beings of immense, unbelievable power remained. This book contains many of those dark spells. I intend to learn and use these spells to surpass Lilith that I may avenge Emira and protect you and Luz."

"Where did you even get that though?" Amity inquires.

"I dunno some traveling merchant in a cloak," Eda explains, "but, this is what I'm willing to do. If you still blame me that's fine, but before Emira passed she wished for you to join me at the Owl House where you'll be safe."

Amity sighs, thinking for a moment. She can tell at the very least that Eda is telling the truth and being genuine about her desire to protect her and Luz in addition to avenge Emira. Emira seems to have trusted Eda greatly if she wished for Amity to stay with Eda, and while Amity doesn't fully accept that Eda isn't to blame, she feels a genuine kindness from Eda and decides to give her at least a chance and see what happens.

"I suppose it would be better than sleeping at the library," Amity replies.

Eda is shocked but happy, not expecting things to go this well, "ah! Marvelous! Now we will be rained in so anything you need to do today before the rain hits?"

"I can get my stuff to move in tomorrow, crash here todag" Amity replies as the two approach the Owl House.

"Well then," Eda smiles as the duo enter the home, "in that case welcome home, Amity..."


	12. Hell at Hexside Part One: Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally puts it all together and figures out who is behind the murders of the Bile Bag Killer.

"Wait why don't I go with her?" Luz inquires one week ago as Amity prepared to leave for Hexside.

"Because Hexside is dangerous and you're a human," Eda replied, "King? Back me up."

"No I gotta take her side on this one Eda," King retorts, "Amity is gonna go to Hexside no matter what we say. Better they stick together in case they run into trouble so they can better defend themselves."

Eda begins to speak but shrugs, "eh. Fine, but let me make something clear. You two better keep each other safe."

Luz and Amity nods, Amity's taking Luz's hand, blushing, "we will."

With that they left.

King asked, worried at the madness he saw in Eda's eyes, "hypothetically, what if they... do... die?"

Eda grips the Mewmam spellbook, "there's a spell in this, Nightmarish Destruction, that if used probably would send these isles into the ocean. If they take my kids from me I'm dragging us all into the void of unexistence."

"You need therapy," King sighs.

"I need revenge," Eda retorts, "come on. I wanna beat some crackheads up..."

It is now lunch one week later, and Boscha, Luz, Willow, Amity, and Gus review the evidence they've collected.

"OK Luz so you're up to speed?" Gus asks.

Luz nods, "sure am. What we got?"

Amity holds Luz's hand in her own, the warmth calming her, soothing her aneixty about the dire topic at hand as she speaks. "Let's review. Abomination teacher is out. Divination magic can't be used for combat and since that teacher is in a coven, they're not a suspect with their other magic sealed."

"Illusion teacher much the same logic," Gus adds, "and I can see what my illusions see and they haven't seen much from the other teachers when I sent them to spy."

"Plant teacher is probably growing opioids," Willow explains, "I found them in a shed in the forest, but one problem at a time. They're not the killer and to be honest, I just kinda expect messed up stuff at this point."

"My teacher is a no go too," Boscha replies.

"Let's think," Luz explains, "what do we know then?"

"It has to be someone who would know about you helping me cheat," Willow explains.

"And I've heard rumors that those who have detention never come back," Boscha adds.

Luz suggests, "what if it's not the teachers? Could it be a janitor or the sort?"

"Nah that makes no sense," Boscha sighs, "the janitorial staff is all abominations made by the head master."

"You know divination," Willow reminds Amity, "any luck?"

"No," Amity sighs, "whoever is doing this is blocking it off. They must have divination magic."

"So someone with all schools of magic who works here," Luz points out.

That's when it clicks.

Amity has it all fall into place.

Like dominoes one by one it all makes sense the grand design of the Bile Bag Killer is laid bare to her mind and a horrific design it is.

She knows who it is.

She prepares to speak and tell the others, but stops.

No.

This is her chance to rise up on the list.

To become one of the Seven Strongest.

She just needs a plan and-"

"Well we can't sit idly by and do nothing!" Luz exclaims, "inaction is no better than the crime itself! No one else is dying! Not on my watch!"

"What are you saying?" Willow inquires.

"And this is the part where you do something stupid like at Grom isn't it?" Gus sighs.

"Hell yeah!" Luz exclaims, "I'm gonna face it head on! I'm getting detention!"

Before anyone can protest to this terrible idea Luz takes out a sheet of paper and prepares to start raising cain only to be grabbed by Superintendent Bump who glares, "not on my watch. My office. Now."

Amity steps in, lying to take this as her chance, "that's mine. I think we need to talk about some concerns actually."

"Oh?" Bump inquires with a sly grin.

"What are you doing?" Boscha whispers.

"Trust me," Amity retorts.

"And what concerns might that be?" Bump inquires.

"Some vile," Amity smirks, knowing how to play the game as it were, speak in half truths, "of bile and death."

Bump starres daggers at Amity and inquires with a fake calmness, "do you wish to discuss this in my office?"

Amity nods and leaves with Bump, giving a thumbs up to her allies who are panicking as they realize what Amity did.

They all know who the Bile Bag Killer is.

"I'm getting Eda!" Luz exclaims, "Gus, you get the cops, they're crooked but they still want this guy. Boscha, Willow, you go after Amity. OK?"

"We are so dead," Willow sighs, "OK. Everyone, go! Now!"

They all split off to go handle their part of the job as Hell prepares to break lose at Hexside...


	13. Hell at Hexside Part Two: Superintendent of Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both serial killers are revealed but Willow is grievously injured.

Amity sits in the Superintendent's office, his desk clear, made of redwood. The only furniture the chairs made of the very same wood, pitch black walls, and a carpet of a soft wool like material, a deep crimson red in color.

"So," Bump inquires, "how did you figure it out?"

"Let's see," Amity explains, "I had my first suspicions when I realized that you are old but still a powerful mage despite your age, and yet let your students fight Grom. That was odd to me even if this island is full of sadist gutter trash. Then you invited me and Amity back and I sensed just, the worst vibes. I could sense just by instinct that you were rotten to the soul. The superintendent of a school would have none of their magic sealed and would be the easiest job to get with such privilege, as so the superintendent can better run all the classes at all the given schools."

"What's this got to do with the killings Ms. Blight?" Bump demands, getting annoyed and curling his crooked, gnarled fingers into a fist in anger.

"Simple. You needed the human. That's why you invited her and killed the abomination teacher. Couldn't leave a loose end like that. You would target students, trouble makers no one would miss, and rip out their bile bags, consuming them to boost your own power, killing those you gave detention to. Then, Luz and I arrived at Grom. Why take in a human when no one here knows the runes? It's a lost art because it's lost. Simple, a human with magic? Wouldn't be hard to kill her girlfriend and pin it on her, claiming she was stealing bile bags because she didn't have one of her own. Still, you would consume, growing in power stolen from others always to lazy to put in the work hence why you got the lowest possible position that let you keep your magic. You stole because you were to slothful to work for power, but hungered for more. You knew which students to target, knew I had immense power and intended to kill me and frame Luz, claiming that she commited the murders and that was how she was using magic, lying about the runes. In fact, you planned to kill me since I'm a powerful witch and Luz's girlfriend and use that connection as further evidence. Then you would be off scot free far stronger than before. A decent plan, I shall confess, but you forgot one thing."

"What's that?" Bump demands.

Amity smirks, summoning her bottle guard - two liter. "I don't let people hurt my friends, or my girlfriend, and I want your place on the list."

"Well," Bump chuckles, "you got me pinned. Every word you said was spot on Amity. You want my place on the list?"

Bump leaps from his chair, a fireball in his hand, "then come and take it!"

It is time to review the list once more.

1: Lilith - Lightbringer

2: Eda - Unknown Title

3: Mr. Blight - Patriarch of Pride

4: Unknown - Unknown Title

5: Unknown - Unknown Title

6: Unknown - Unknown Title

And Amity's opponent...

7: Superintendent Bump - Superintendent of Sloth - Bile Bag Killer

Mr. Blight makes the first move with a fireball, which Amity ducks under with ease. Amity sends one of her abominations to charge the old man, but Bump lights his arms ablaze.

Amity's scar burns, her heart pounds and she feels her body go into a survival state. Adrenaline pumps through her body, her mind races, and her heart races. Overwhelmed, she freezes, unable to move as Bump raises his fist to kill her with a single flaming punch.

However his blow is blocked by flames vines as Willow and Boscha enter to assist Amity.

"What are you doing?" Amity demands, "run! I can take him!"

Bump grins madly and casts some spell on himself before dashing forward in the blind of an eye, kneeing Boscha in the stomach and cracking her ribs and sending her flying into the back wall.

"I could use a little snack!" Bump exclaims as he grabs Willow by the throat, strangling her with one hand as she stabs his hand into her stomach, ribbing out a green, beating organ.

Her bile bag. He drops Willow on the floor in a pool of her own blood and magical green bile.

Bumps slurps down the bile bag as the organ still contorts and squirms in his mouth, the flames growing in intensity as Bump's body begins to pump the bile into his blood.

And thus, Amity's fear turns into hate, and she rises to her feet, death in her eyes.

"You won't..." Amity growls.

"What?' Bump chuckles.

"You won't take anyone else away from me?" Amity screeches as her arms becomes encased in the same material that abominations are made, enhancing her strength tenfold, "behold a technique of my own invention that I'll use to crush your skull! Abomination - unyielding fist!"

Amity's two bottle guards charge Bump, who chuckles and reveals a staff, shooting lightning at one and hitting the other, causing it to flinch. However, Bump isn't prepared for when Amity appears from behind the abomination, decking him in the face and sending him flying out the window.

Bump rises to his feet, coughing up blood as students scream in horror at the sight. Amity leaps down to the front entrance where Bump landed. Bumps screams, "so what if I am the Bile Bag Killer? I am still less sinful than you! God will still embrace me!"

"And that's why I hate God," Amity glares, "if the Bible is true then God himself is unjust, and thus, God himself is evil. I will make a just world even if I must defy God himself!"

Bump charges forward in a zealous, frenzied rage as the students watch, paralyzed by fear as Bump engulfs himself completely in fire. His faith in God over morality turning him into the true sinner. Turning him into a harbinger of zealotry and evil, of the Devil one could say.

Amity's remaining bottle guard charges alongside her, however this time, Bump is ready and blasts the guard with fire, it is now only him and Amity.

Sirens blare in the distance as guards rush the scene, however they are unable to intervene in the fight as they watch in shock of what is occurring. Luz and Eda are not far away either but have yet to arrive.

Both the fighters are nearing the end of their strength now, fighting tooth and nail as they charge each other. Bump goes for a kick to the head which Amity ducks under and aims for the stomach with a sucker punch.

Amity is protected by the abominations on her arms, but the rest of her body is vurnable to the flames. This is something she is acutely aware of as Bump goes for an elbow drop, still recoliling from the blow.

Amity catches the elbow with her arm, and crushes the bitter old zealot's bones with her enhanced strength before flipping the old man over her back into the ground, hard. The flames go out as Bump runs out of strength, reeling in pain on his back.

Amity smiles sadistically as she presses her foot against the man's skull, standing atop him like a throne as she demands for all to hear, "let me it known that I, Amity Blight, defeated the Bile Bag Killer, and that I am now number seven on the list! Amity Blight - Unbreakable Underdog!"

Luz and Eda arrive at the school, Lilith glares at the duo, "it's you."

"Amity's in there!" Eda demands, "let me by!"

"You needn't worry," Lilith glares, "take your little pet project and go. Amity has already handled the issue."

Luz spots Boscha and Willow being taken out of the school on stretchers and calls out to them, "guys!"

Luz runs off before Eda can react, and as Eda sees the two children injured, noting the injury in Willow's stomach, she is overwhelmed by hatred.

"I need to finish the job let me by," Eda demands.

"Why would I let a sinner like you pass?" Lilith glares.

"Let's see," Eda explains, "the Emperor would likley pardon the superintendent, you lack any real evidence against him in the first place, and you know deep down that he's worse than me even according to your Bible."

Lilith sighs, knowing Eda is right. "Yes, it is true our case against him is weak and he could easily weasel his way out of prison but..."

Lilith glares at Eda, "do one thing for me first."

"What?" Eda inquires returning the cold glare.

"Tell me about the man who smuggled Mewni spells, sinful spells, into the Boiling Isles." Lilith demands, "I think that's a fair exchange and I know if anyone would wanna get their hands on such texts you would."

"I suppose," Eda shrugs, "he was around 18 or 19, had a rock embedded in his back in the center of his spine. Could almost pass for human or witch but his teeth were like that of a demon. I suspect a half breed of some sort."

"Anything else?" Lilith demands.

"Not that I can think of," Eda replies, "in all honesty I doubt he's even still on the isles. He probably left back for Mewni."

Lilith sighs, "yeah, but I have the feelings that while I don't think he's an urgent matter, we shouldn't forget him. Call it God giving me a nudge or a hunch. I don't beleive he'll be important anytime soon but mayhaps eventually..."

Lilith gives the order, "we're falling back! What happens, happens!"

The guards clear out as Eda turns toward Luz who is tending to her following her friends and calls, "Luz!"

"Yes?" Luz replies.

"Meet me back at the Owl House by supper!" Eda explains.

"OK!" Luz replies.

With that Eda enters to see the exhausted Amity laying on her back. She approaches Amity and helps Amity up, hugging the child.

"You OK?" Eda inquires.

"I'm alright," Amity replies, "but Willow and Boscha-"

"Alive," Eda explains, "you go to the hospital with them and Luz, I have some questions for this guy."

Amity nods in understanding, sending the hatred in Eda's heart. She asks her however, "you're her, aren't you? The other killer?"

"Ignorance is bliss it would be wise to remain ignorant," Eda replies, not denying it.

Amity nods in understanding, and looking back one last time, smirks and leaves, as if she gets some evil thrill out of knowing Bump is about to die.

Bump is unconscious on the ground before Eda brutally kicks his rib cage, demanding, "wake up!"

Bump groans in pain, "ooooo."

Eda grabs him by the throat and lifts him to his feet, "so, you planned to frame and kill the children under my care?"

"So what?" Bump chuckles, lying in his blind zealotry, "I am still closer to God than you."

This is a lie, but one Bump believes, and one that enrages Eda who throws him against the ground, sending a shooting pain up his spine.

Eda speaks with mad, sadistic glee as she presses her foot on his rib cage, "do you know about the Crimson Cannibal?"

"Please," Bump begs, the realization sending fear through his very core as he struggles to breathe with his lungs crushed under Eda's foot, "no..."

"The attacks are like that of a monster aren't they?" Eda continues, "but it's no monster. See, I love hurting filth like you, and at night I let my curse run wild."

Eda plucks an owl feather from her arm, a she chuckles with deranged glee, "they call the owl lady because my curse looks like a monstrous owl. I see all, Bump. I see all the worthless filth of the Boiling Isles, watch as they fester and destroy. I've seen the abyss Bump, and the abyss is the sins of our race with no God to save us. Nothing to pray to, no judgement as the wicked die. However, I believe there is no worse fate than the void, than ceasing to be, so that is my judgement. I have never killed save for when I allow my curse to run wild and kill for me. Not once have I killed that I actually remember, but in my cursed form which I let rampage at night, I am the Crimson Cannibal. Normally I would only kill in that form but you've crossed a line. You threatened those kids. My! Kids!"

Eda begins to glow with green, dark power, screaming madly in her rage, "I am Eda! I am the Witch of Wrath! I am the Owl Lady who sees all sins! The Owl Sees all! Owl's can turn their heads 360 degrees to see all, as I have to see the crimes of the Boiling Isles! I am the Crimson Cannibal, and I am going to kill you!"

Eda laughs madly as she speaks an incantation for a dark Mewman spell, "Comet used this one to fight demigods! Let's see how much it can make you scream before you die! Hellish Obliteration!"

And in a flash of dark, black, Mewman magic...

Bump is dead.

Now would be a good time to show the current list. Would it not?

It is time to review the list once more.

1: Lilith - Lightbringer

2: Eda - Witch of Wrath - Crimson Cannibal

3: Mr. Blight - Patriarch of Pride

4: Unknown - Unknown Title

5: Unknown - Unknown Title

6: Unknown - Unknown Title

And introducing...

7: Amity Blight - Unbreakable Underdog


	14. Hell at Hexside Part Three: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences and aftermath of the battle at Hexside come to light, Eda takes drastic action, and a familiar face investigates a murder.

Luz, Amity, and Gus go to visit Willow and Boscha in the hospital. The room is cold with two beds, one for each of them. Willow looks out the window sadly, stiches in her stomach where she had her bile bag ripped out.

"Hey," Boscha tries to assure Willow, "at least we're alive."

Willow sighs, "I guess..."

"Hey guys!" Luz exclaims with the others following behind her. Luz doesn't quite read the somber tone of the room but she does genuinely wanna help.

"Hey..." Willow sighs distantly.

"You guys doing OK?" Gus inquires.

"I'm doing alright," Boscha replies, "we've been in here for like a week? Should get out... what was it?"

"Next week," Willow sighs again, depressed in tone.

"Well we have some good news," Amity explains, "I'm officially on the list as number seven, the Unbreakable Underdog. Hexside was... shut down though so..."

"Given what happened I expected as much," Gus interjects, noting how sad Willow seems "anyways Willow, it's nice to see you."

"I appreciate you guys coming to visit I really do," Willow explains sadly, turning her head to face them but avoiding eye contact, "but... I just need to think right now."

"Oh," Luz replies, "I understand. Given... without your bag..."

Amity gently squeezes Luz's hand as to signal her not to finish that sentence.

"Well we'll be around if ya wanna talk," Gus explains, "see you guys later!"

The trio leave, Boscha turns to face Willow who sighs and draws a circle in the air, as if trying to use magic, only for nothing to appear.

"It's about your magic?" Boscha inquires with genuine concern in her voice, "isn't it?"

"Without a bile bag a witch can't use magic," Willow explains, "I finally got the hang of it and the second I do it's ripped from me, out of my chest."

Tears begins to stream down Willow's face, "I know it isn't right to cry when the others have it so much worse than but I was finally happy Boscha! I finally had friends and magic and felt proud of myself and he took it away from me! Bump took it away!"

"He didn't take everything," Boscha replies, "you still have us."

Willow nods in agreement and wipes her tears as Boscha continues, "But it's OK to cry and feel sad, Willow. Sure you have it better, but maybe that doesn't mean you have it good, maybe it means all of us just have really sucky lives. Sometimes, inoccent, good people get hurt, but life goes on, and you will get through this. You were bullied for so long but... You stepped up from that all the same. You'll rise above this too."

Boscha blushes slightly, embrassed by what she's saying, "I look up to you a little bit, because of that. You never give up and always look on the bright side. Seeing you be so strong helped a lot."

Boscha sighs and reveals a scar on her thigh, "my mother stabbed me with a broken bong once when I was a kid when I told the guards about her smoking. Guards didn't do anything of course, but she shattered her bong and stabbed me then and there. I've had this scar ever since."

"Boscha I'm so sorry," Willow sighs.

"Don't apologize," Boscha retorts, "be strong. Be strong with me as we march forward."

"I will," Willow replies, smiling now.

"Besides Luz can still use magic!" Boscha adds, "so you can find a way!"

Willow smiles, and nods, "You know? Maybe I can... how does she do it again? Paper and runes? I'll have to ask her to teach me..."

Amity and Luz cuddle on the couch at the Owl House under a warm blanket, sipping hot coco as the Auttum chill begins to move in on the Boiling Isles.

Eda walks in and inquires to Luz, "hey kid sorry to interrupt just got a quick question."

Luz nods and replies, "what's up?"

"You kinda gotta do something about your mom eventually right?" Eda inquires.

Luz nods, sighing, "yeah. I can't run forever."

"Would you miss her if she disappeared?" Eda inquires, "I could check on her maybe we'll get lucky."

"I mean if she dies whatever she never loved me," Luz shrugs, "and she'll burn in Hell, so, good riddance, but I would never kill her. The life of an evil human is still a human life and deserves to live."

"Well that's your view," Eda replies, "I'm off to mug some druggies. See you kids later. Anything you want me to pick up for dinner?"

"Anything's fine," Amity replies realizing what Eda is about to do, "But maybe we should have more time to think. It's not wise to do things without thinking first, Eda."

"I've already thought a lot about what I want," Eda retorts, speaking in code so Luz doesn't realize same as Amity does.

With that Eda heads to her room and takes out the key to the human world.

"So," a voice asks, "that's who you choose to be."

Eda turns to see King, glaring, standing with his back to the wall, "this is really the path you're going?"

"It has to be done," Eda growls, "that woman hurt Luz and I-"

"She's never gonna find Eda here," King retorts, "and I can't condone this any more! I turned a blind eye to you not taking your anti curse meds but you killed Bump by your own hand!"

"So what if I did?" Eda demands, "he got what he deserved!"

"No," King growls, "every living thing has a right to life no matter how evil, Eda. I don't know or care if there's Heaven, Hell, or void after death but I do know all living things deserve to live! That life has inherit worth!"

"So what?" Eda demands, "you can't stop me."

"I'm not going to," King retorts, "but our friendship, us being a family, it's over. I'm leaving."

Sadness overwhelms Eda, "woah. Wait. You're like a brother to me. Hold on I-"

"My mind is made up Eda," King glares, "just go. Do what you do."

Eda reaches out to King for a second, but stops herself. It's clear this bond has been destoryed beyond what can be fixed at this time, and so, she summons the door.

She leaves with parting words, "you'll always be family to me King, and if you ever forgive me, the Owl House is still a home where you are welcome to stay."

Eda opens the door and leaves, King holding back tears, but he collects himself, opens a window, and disappears into the Auttum night under the stars...

The next day cops surround an old drug den in a run down part of town. A man in a red jacket, gripping a sword on his waist, approaches the crime scene.

"Ah there's the privite eye," a cop greets him, "you're the magic crimes specialist, yes?"

"Yes sir," the man replies, "privite eye specializing in investigation of paranormal murders. Who's the victim?"

"The woman with the missing kid," the cops explains.

"The mom of that kid Luz?" The man in red asks.

The cops nods. The man goes to see the body and sighs, "this is Mewman dark magic all right. What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

The man grips his sword and sighs, "what have you gotten yourself into this time?... Marco Diaz?"

Meanwhile Mr. Blight kneels before a man sitting the shadows, a man with a truly rancid aura with a cross over his throne. A man who made it feel as though the Devil himself was sitting in a church with a sly and evil grin.

"So your daughter has become quite strong," the man comments.

Mr. Blight nods, "yes."

"But she is sinful Mr. Blight," the man elaborates, "these isles are places of God, she has no place here. You know what must be done to keep this land devine. Kill her."

"It shall be done," Mr. Blight nods, "in the name of God, my Emperor. Amity Blight must die..."

**End of Season/Arc One: Boiling Hatred**

**Coming Soon Season/** **Arc** **Two: Blight on the isles.**

**Author's Notes**

**It's** **me the author. Just** **wanted** **to clear some** **things** **up** **about** **the themes.**

**1: The themes of religion are best explained by Luz's views,** **which** **are a** **copy** **paste of my own. God is** **real** **but** **we** **must** **live as if he** **isn't** **even** **if** **we know for a** **fact** **that he is. Run** **by** **raw ethics. To use God** **to** **guide** **your** **actions** **is a sin unto itself. Those** **who** **call doing the** **right** **thing a sin** **not** **because** **of ethics but** **because** **of** **God, homophobes,** **child** **beaters, etc.** **They're** **the real sinners.** **They're** **the ones who are ethically wrong. I also** **beleive** **anyone good will go to Heaven** **regardless** **of faith. Thus,** **there's** **no need** **to** **convert** **people** **as** **they'll** **go to** **Heaven** **all the** **same** **and** **if God** **doesn't** **care why** **should** **we? So all** **these** **homophobic** **zealots** **will** **burn and a** **good** **person** **who's** **a gay** **atheist** **will go to Heaven. Same** **with** **any** **other** **faith** **as long as** **they're** **a good person.**

**The** **villains** **represent** **these zealots who use God to defend sin over ethics.** **Hence** **their religous themes. I wanna show that** **religion** **doesn't** **matter to God or** **anyone** **, only if** **you're** **good and do your best** **to** **be good. Zealots** **will** **burn** **because** **they're** **evil with** **no** **ethical base for** **their** **actions. Homophobia is unethical, and thus, the true sin.**

**It's** **funny** **though** **isn't** **it? How Heaven is full of people** **with** **and** **without** **faith** **alike while Hell is** **probably** **mostly zealots** **because** **zealotry is to use God over ethics. Just think about it,** **funny** **ain't** **it?**

**Ah well. You get the point.**

**As for why stop here, well, college** **starts** **for me soon and** **I** **don't** **wanna** **continue** **before Agony of a Witch airs so** **I** **wanted** **to** **get to a good** **stopping** **point before** **I** **take a break.** **Let** **the season of the show finish,** **focus** **on** **classes** **to figure** **out** **what** **this** **semester** **looks like, and then carry on. Get** **things** **in** **order and get that** **sweet** **sweet lore.**

**Also** **I'm** **getting** **Yakuza** **Kiwami** **and** **I** **know** **that's** **gonna eat** **up** **my time if** **not** **my** **classes** **so** **I** **needed to finish this first. I mean** **I'll** **be able to write when** **classes** **start** **I'm** **sure** **I'll** **have** **plenty** **of free time** **but** **I'm** **still** **anxious** **as it nears** **even** **though** **I** **know better. Know** **I** **can** **handle it** **with** **plenty of time to spare for** **writing** **and stuff. You know?**

**Anywho** **,** **time** **to** **play Yakuza. See you guys in season two.**


	15. Traveler's Interlude One: Half Baked - Judge Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merchant who brought Mewmen magic to the oiling isles has his own story, which starts a few months ago...

One must wonder about the man who brought Mewni's magics to the Boiling Isles. Does he have his own story?

Yes he does actually, a story that shall be told after each act of Luz's story.

This man is a dangerous man who fights in three distinct styles, adapting to the situation with each of the three. These interludes will detail the moments he learned each of these styles, starting with his most simple and well balanced style. A style that is an even mix of speed and power.

Mewni.

Some months ago.

"Don't let that half and half freak get away!" A guard exclaims.

The man wears a dark cloak, and stands tall at six foot four inches. His build is slender and appears almost malnourished. He wears black loafers on his feet as she sprints down the seemingly endless hallways of the Magical High Commission.

"OOOOOOOOK!" A voice exclaims, "that's enough!"

Gossaryck rises from the floor with his usual calm smile, "you're a tough kid, but this is where your journey ends."

"You're gonna kill me aren't you?" The young man growls bitterly, his voice not all that deep but not high pitched either, it sounds almost surprisingly mundane, as if the man himself is mundane, nothing speical despite his odd origins.

"No," Gossaryck replies, "but I'm afraid you cannot take dark magic out of here."

"And let a monarch use it?" The young man laughs madly, "ha! Monarchy is an archaic and evil system based in zealotry. I'm merely arming the people."

A voice inquires, "do I attack now?"

Rhombulous, a being with snake arms and a head made of crystal reveals himself from the end of the hall.

"He's not evil," Glossaryck orders, "don't kill him."

"I wouldn't even if you wanted me to," Rhombulous replies, "sorry kid, but some things are best left locked up. We can't let you sell those spells in the Boiling Isles!"

Rhombulous charges, his snake arms trying to chomp the young man. A left hook is the first blow, which he sidesteps only for the second snake arm to chomp at his leg from below, which he stomps on before it can reach him, not seeing the first arm biting into his stomach, sending a shooting pain up his body.

"You'll face trail soon enough," Rhombulous explains, his head helping with magic, "funny. The being born of a crystal inside a crystal..."

"That's right," the young man thinks to himself, "my mother was..."

His eyes, once pale-blue, glow black. Images flash in his mind of a new fighting style as the black gemstone in his spine glows with a purple energy, revealing to him a new power.

The style is a sturdy style, fast enough to avoid attacks, but strong enough to deal some damage. All he needs to do is focus and...

From the gem on his back, a shortsword emerges, he reaches for it and stabs Rhombulous in the stomach. The demigod staggers back in pain as the shortsword disappears from his chest and magically returns to the young man's hand.

"Well this is new," he chuckles holding the blade, "this is my balanced style! A mix of strength and speed! Half Baked - Judge Style!"

The young man charged as Rhombulous shoots beams from his head. The young man slides under the first before performing a hand stand into a front flip as he nears his opponent. Rhombulous swings his left snake arm at the young man, whom weaves to the left and stabs it. Rhombulous tried an elbow to the ribcage only to be ducked under and have his legs swept, the young man stabbing his right forearm before he even hits the ground.

"It's been fun Rhom," the young man chuckles, "but I have a boat to the Boiling Isles to catch and spells to smuggle."

The young man dispels the blade into thin air and books it. Rhombulous gets up to give chase but Glossaryck protests, "don't."

"But sir he-" Rhombulous protests.

"Trust me," Glossaryck replies, "even if you wanted to chase after him you would lose. That young man has what I saw in Comet's eyes way back when."

"What's that?" Rhombulous inquires.

"All consuming obsession with a certain goal," Glossaryck replies, "but the question is: what goal is that?..."

**The Traveler Will Return After Act Two.**


	16. Echos of Emira - Eda's Lament (Arc/Season Two Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda recalls her dead daughter and sings to get the emotions out.

Eda sits on the roof late at night, depression and despair in her eyes as she starres at the photo, of her, Emira, King, and Hooty.

She thinks about what she's lost, about King and Emira. Flashbacks to those better days echo in her mind and her heart, her soul, overflows with pain and emotion that needs to get out.

Eda takes out an old guitar, hidden in her hair, takes a deep breath, and begins to sing a somber, sad, and nostalgic song.

"Home.  
You would have loved it here,   
My dear Emira,  
You would have been happy if you were home.

You,  
Could have seen your sister,  
Finally smiling,  
A family like you wanted to be, here at home.

Your, sweet smile echos,  
In my memories.  
The smile of my daughter,  
Who's left her home.

Oh you would have loved to see,  
Those two kids who live here.  
They would've loved to call you,  
Big sister.

Though,  
Your loss echoes in my mind,  
I march forward, and will avenge your life.  
That's my goal.

And,  
Your sister has come home.  
Where she's safe at last and,  
A smile is on her face, safe at home.

You,  
Were my daughter whom I loved.  
And lossing you haunts me.  
Echos of Emira, haunt my mind.

Someday,  
When I close my eyes,  
And void awaits me.  
Maybe if I'm not right, we'll find a new home."

As Eda takes a deep breath, calming herself, she swears she can almost hear Emira's voice, "I love you too, mom. I'll see you again someday."

She shakes her head and the whisper is gone. Owl feathers begin to grow out of her arm, and Luz sighs, recalling King's word. She takes an anti curse potion, knowing that's what King would want, and goes in through the window to go to sleep...


	17. Rolling the Dice, Setting the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set for the events that will soon occur, and arc two begins...

The jazz music echoes throughout the casino the sounds of glasses clincking fills the air. The sound of dice echoes throughout the casino, blackjack tables and roulette played through as the chatter, cheers, and woes of fortunate and misfortuneate gamblers echo throughout the halls.

Two teens and a dog sit at one roulette table, talking. The first teen is a young girl, healthy weight with pale green eyes and long brown hair. She wears a black cloak, as do the other two.

The second is a young man, tall and thin, his eyes full of joy and energy. He has shorter brown hair and brown eyes, but his attitude is what makes him shine, beaming with positivity.

Finally the dog, reddish fur with glasses and a golden earring in his left ear. He is the brains of the group clearly, watching the board and barking at the girl to place it all on 17.

"No more bets," the dealer declares as the ball spins around the wheel, the trio talking as it does.

"So I heard our old superintendent got iced," the girl explains, "killed by the Witch of Wrath is what most suspect."

"Can't say I'm shocked," the man replies, "Viney, what did we expect? She was gonna go after him sooner or later. He was killing students who got detention."

"That's true but Jerbo," Viney replies, "I've never heard of her killing. That part is just a rumor though, could be the Crimson Cannibal. They're still out and about."

"What do you think Barcus?" Jerbo inquires.

Barcus whines in response.

"That's true if she was gonna kill anyone it would be Mr. Blight," Viney replies, "why start with some random serial killer?"

"17," the dealer sighs bitterly, "you three win again."

The dealer sneers with malice, "and for the last time."

Two bulky men in suits surround the trio as the owner of the casino, a middle aged beefy man, greets them, "the dog. Hand it over."

"What do you want with some mutt?" Jerbo inquires, playing dumb but knowing exactly why.

"That dog is one of the Emperor's most wanted," the casino owner explains, "a powerful, covenless witch. An abomination against God."

The dog laughs like a hyena and barks.

"We aren't leaving you!" Viney protests, "you can't-"

The dog glares at the duo and growls, signalling them to run.

The security prepares to go after them but the owner orders, "no. The dog is our target. You've gotten quite the bounty on your head, Barcus, or should I say, number 6: Gambler of Greed!"

Number Six on the List: Barcus - Gambler of Greed.

The two guards charge Barcus, who ducks under their bottle guards with ease, biting one in the stomach and goring him, ripping out a chunk of flesh as he grabs a dagger attached to his back leg before leaping off the first and impaling the second. A non lethal blow, missing any organs, but enough to draw out a large pool of blood and bring to man to his knees in it.

The owner takes out a wand, which explodes from a magical overload in his hand, knocking him on his back. One could say Barcus got lucky...

That's no luck.

That's Barcus's signature ability.

Barcus downs a green fluid from a water bottle around his neck.

This is Barcus's power. Luck manipulation via his luck potions.

Barcus growls as the owner, dagger in mouth.

"I'll pay you your winnings just don't hurt me!" The owner begs.

Barcus growls, but nods, and the owner goes to get the dog his due, accepting defeat.

Meanwhile, at the Owl House, Amity looks at the list.

"So that's my next target," she mutters, "Barcus - Gambler of Greed..."

There's a knock on the door, Amity quickly hides the list and exclaims, "come in!"

Eda opens the door and greets Amity, "hey kid. We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Amity inquires.

Eda takes out a wanted poster and explains, "this."

It's a poster of Amity, wanted spefically dead with a large reward for her corpse.

"What?" Amity demands looking at the poster, "what am I being charged with?"

"It doesn't list a crime," Eda explains, "kid, I think it's..."

Eda trials off and Amity understands. "So what do I do?"

"I need to plan," Eda sighs, "Amity... I can handle this but... I may need to take drastic action."

"I understand," Amity nods getting the implication that Eda intends to kill Mr. Blight, "But please don't. I wanna do it myself. Teach me to, Eda."

"What?" Eda demands, "do you understand what you're asking for Amity? To kill, it's a line you can't come back from crossing."

"Teach me," Amity grins madly, "so I can avenge my sister and brother. Mom, I need to do this. Teach me... to kill..."

Meanwhile Willow throws a notepad across her room in frustration, exclaiming, "I just can't get the runes right!"

Willow sits down and sighs, leaning against her door, "I just don't know what to do..."

"Hey hey," Boscha assures her, "easy. Look, I didn't wanna suggest this but I have two major leads. One: The Emperor has some magical relics, one of which allows the user to create any plant they can imagine. We could... swipe it. Who needs a bile bag when the relic does all the work?"

"What's the other idea?" Willow inquires, "not that the first idea is bad but it sounds extremely risky to say the least and I don't wanna get on the bad side of a tyrant who believes himself to be the harbinger of God and would kill us at the drop of a hat."

"Fair point," Boscha replies, "that's why I talked to some folks who deal illegal magical goods near the arena where Amity used to fight and I found... this."

Boscha reveals a book, identical to the book on Mewmen magic Eda has.

"There's magics that are drawn externally," Boscha explains, "from Mewni. You could always learn that."

Willow smiles, "sure? How do we begin?..."


	18. The Tragedy of Edric Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past and demise of Edric Blight are revealed.

"Where are we going?" Luz inquires as her and Amity walk down the street late at night.

"Just grabbing some stuff from my place at the library," Amity explains, "sorry to drag you out so late for this, but with the bounty I can't go out in the day without a disguise."

"I'm happy to help," Luz assures her, taking her hand as they walk, causing Amity's face to turn red, "you would do the same for me. Speaking of going out though, King never came back from whatever he was doing."

"I don't think King is gonna be gone forever but I am getting concerned," Amity sighs, "it is possible he left to grab a bite to eat and..."

"Until we see a body we shouldn't think such things," Luz retorts, "why let ourselves spiral into depression when as far as we know nothing bad has happened."

"You're right," Amity sighs, "I'm just worried. The Owl House doesn't quite feel like home without him. You know?"

Luz nods in agreement as the two arrive, entering the secret room in the library. Amity explains, "OK so grab everything that's not nailed down I'm not coming back here unless it's very important."

Amity grabs her diary and pink stuffed bunny as Luz looks at a photo of Amity with her two dead siblings in front of the library taken some time ago.

"Hey is this..." Luz inquires.

Amity turns away, sadness in her eyes, "yeah. That's... Emira and Edric."

"Wait who's Edric?" Luz inquires.

Amity sighs and explains, "he was... my big brother. He always looked up for me and Emira before... He died."

"What happened?" Luz inquires hugging Amity and assuring her, "I'm here for you."

"I don't know most of it," Amity sighs, "that story is lost to time and... I just don't wanna talk about it."

"OK," Luz replies, curious but respectful of Amity's desire to not discuss the matter, "ready to go?"

Amity nods as she puts the photo in her bag. The duo begin to exit, Amity looking back at her old room one final time. She was alone for so long, but not anymore. Never again. She has a home now, at the Owl House, and she smiles, muttering to herself and her sister, "I did it Emira. I'm starting to feel... happy..."

And with that she leaves...

But what of Edric? What role does he play in all this?

Well...

Some time ago.

One month before Edric died.

Edric was a kind hearted witch, and a powerful one at that, specializing in potion brewing. He sat in class one day at Hexside as his partner for the assignment, a dog, poured a vial into the cauldron.

"I dunno Barcus," Edric sighed, "I'm running out of time. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Barcus whimpered with concern.

"I know I know I'm strong and all but Mr. Blight is on a whole other level. I'm only 7 on the list."

Former number 7 on the list: Edric Blight - Potion Prodigy

"I just need to get stronger," Edric sighs.

Barcus barks.

"You know a guy? Runs an arena?" Emira inquired, "huh. I'll take a look after class. Now let's get these potions done."2

After class Barcus and Edric went to the arena where Amity would later fight to survive, the owner explaining, "yeah. Sign up for some bouts and well, pratice makes perfect."

"I'm in," Edric smirked.

Him and Barcus left after the discussion, "OK that's a good start but I would be set if I could figure out this recipe."

That's when Edric revealed the recipe that in the present makes Barcus the 6th strongest in the Boiling Isles. A recipe for a potion. Edric explains, "this potion would render one immune to any chance based threat. Problem is that, even with your mixing of the schools, it's toxic to witches and only a dog could theoretically use it."

Barcus whimpers but Edric forces a smile to reassure him, "I'll be OK. Just don't let the school find out you're crossing streams. OK?"

Barcus nods in response and the two part ways, Edric walking home under the late night sky. He enters his house, the large building cold and imposing much like his father. Edric's footsteps echo throughout the massive entrance hall, each footstep up the wooden staircase a quiet scream into the abyss of human sin. A silent plea within Edric for someone to save him and his sisters.

A cry he knows will never be answered. Edric smelled weed as he passed by the living room, and clenched his fist in anger.

"That wretch," he muttered to himself, "soon... very soon..."

Edric went up to the roof where Emira sat, looking at the stars under the night sky, like a blanket around the world that brought her comfort in these trying times.

"Hey sis," Edric greeted.

"Hey got some hot coco for ya," Emira replied offering a mug of coco to Edric to warm him from the chill of the night.

"So not much time left," Edric reminded, "one of us has to fight dad soon and break this cycle of abuse and bloodshed."

Emira sighed, "I know... but what if we lose?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Edric explained, "Barcus has a place I can train and... staying here is a risk in and of itself. I'm going to be the one to fight dad, but if I fail I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Emira demanded, shock and concern in her voice as she turned to face Edric. "That's to dangerous! We can find a better way and-"

"Promise me you'll protect Amity," Edric demanded firmly, shutting down Emira's.

Emira sighed and nodded in response.

"You're my sister," Edric sighed, "you're my best friend. As long as we have each other dad can't beat us."

"You're right," Emira lied forcing a smile, knowing deep down she was still afraid and as known in the present, rightfully so.

"I'll be crashing with Viney," Edric elaborated, "mom is gonna be to drunk and high to notice but can you keep dad off my case until I'm ready?"

Emira nodded.

"I'll be back," Edric assured with a confident smile, hiding his own fear.

With that Edric waved goodbye, drank a light blue potion, and with its effects which decreased his body mass, flew away in a gust of wind.

And so he landed on Viney's doorstep, and knocked on the door to the humble but cozy one floor home.

"Oh," Viney greeted happy to see him but nervous of the implication, "that day so close so soon?"

With his cocky attitude and charisma Edric replied jokingly, "honey I'm home from work."

Viney chuckled and kissed Edric on the cheek with a smile, joking back, "you're home awfully late dear."

Viney then inquired, more sternly, "but is it that time already?"

"I've got a month left tops," Edric replied, "if it's my last month I wanna say goodbye to you, Barcus, and Jerbo."

"Ah well you can see Jerbo tomorrow he's asleep," Viney explained, "for now you seem tired. Mind if I just, hold you for a while?"

Edric nodded and the two cuddled before they gently drifted off to sleep.

So Edric spent the days training at the arena. Days became weeks. Weeks became a month as the time neared.

Edric and Jerbo walked down the street discussing the luck potion as Edric explained, "yeah even mixing orcale magic and my potion brewing skills I can't get it to work. Barcus and I are stumped. Jerbo, any ideas?"

Jerbo shook his head, "no, but I worry Bump is catching on to us mixing magics. If we get detention we know what happens. Same as any witch who steps out of line."

"Viney is the only one with classes today," Edric replied, "I'm sure nothing is gonna happen."

Barcus dashed down the street, howling like someone had died in panic and despair.

Jerbo exclaimed, "they got Viney!"

"Give me five minutes," Edric growled, "and on the night l have to fight my father. I'm gonna have to do so right after this. If I win you're both welcome to stay at my estate, but if I lose... well, you're both bothers to me, and I love you as family same as I do Emira and Amity. Promise me, you'll be family to them if I die. That you'll replace me for them."

The duo nodded in response as Edric drank a dark blue potion and dashed off towards Hexside...

When he arrived Viney had already escaped with a small creatures by her side, protecting her, drawn to her via her beast magic as she used healing magic to heal their wounds after they helped her escape.

"Oh you're OK?" Edric inquired.

"I can defend myself you know this," Viney replied.

"Great great," Edric replied with a sigh of relief as he caught his breath, "hey, I'm going to face my dad now. I need you to do something for me."

"What's up?" Viney inquired. "As long as it doesn't involve Hexside cause Bump is onto all four of us, I can do it, but none of us can attend Hexside anymore."

"If I die," Edric pleaded, "I want you to give Barcus this, and protect Amity."

Edric handed Viney the notes for his luck potion, and elaborated, hugging her, "I love you. You'll always be my partner and the love of my life. My equal."

Viney hugged him back and pleaded, "just come back to me when it's over."

"I will," Edric lied, even if he thought it was true at the time.

With that he ran off to the estate, where he saw Emira being coldly intimidated by Mr. Blight, "so, you think you can keep secrets from me?"

"Mr. Blight!" Edric exclaimed, "your opponent is me!"

Mr. Blight turned with a cocky smile and his cold hatred, "ah. Young Edric. So you will be facing me this year. Very well, Emira, your brother just bought you an extra year with his life."

Mr. Blight smiled madly, "don't let it go to waste..."

Mr. Blight summoned his bottle guard - six pack.

"Run!" Emira begged, crying, "he'll kill you! Please! Run! Just run!"

"I love you sis," Edric sighed realzing he was going to die here, "protect Amity for me."

"Please no!" Emira begged, "you have to run!"

It was a quick but tense duel between the two as Edric charged forward, chugging another speed potion with twinblades in hand. He gave his last cocky smile on this Earth to reassure himself despite knowing deep down death awaited him. He lunged forward, jumping into the air over the first bottle guard and cutting through the second in an x shape. He slid on the ground under the their as it went for an elbow drop, but ended up sliced open at the stomach as he slid by. He then threw a sword behind him into the head of the first as it snuck up behind him attempting to get a chokehold on him.

As the last three closed in from the front, left, and right, roaring in rage, he threw a bottle of acid, stopping them but burning his own arms in the splachback. He covered his face just in time at least but he still ended up injured.

He then charged. This was it. He was going to save his family and take over his estate. He was going to kick his mother to the curb and welcome his girlfriend and brothers Barcus and Jerbo into his home. They were all gonna grow old together and be a big happy family as his father burned in Hell for his sins! They-

Mr. Blight dodged and disarmed Edric, grabbing him by the throat with a cold, sadistic smile.

Mr Blight spoke in that formal tone. That tone of cold pride and hatred, of zealotry and madness. Ever cold and sharp, like whenever her father spoke Edric was being stabbed. "Now son, you know how it is for us Blights When I turned 15, I had to kill my dad, as he did his. We are a family chosen by God to be his harbingers, to spread his light as members of the Emperor's Lightbringers. He is chosen by Christ as are we through him. Only the best may serve God, and you need only fear death if you're sinful. However, the Emperor and thus God wish for only the strongest. This is why I must test you. It is the Emperor's and thus God's will our family remains strong and pure. So we must weed out the weak as to keep our bloodline in God's image."

Edric wept as he clawed at his father's hands, the last images he saw that of an evil and prideful man whom was more sinful than any atheist.

He knew his father would burn, that God only let good men and women into Heaven. He knew the truth in his last moments and as he saw the light be spoke it.

"God... hates... you..." Edric growled.

And...

He was gone.

Edric died that day, and his friends, no, his family, mourned.

Viney, in the present, walks to his grave in her backyard. She cries, having lost the man she loves. Her cries go unanswered in the cold uncaring night. Jerbo overhears her and exits the house to comfort her.

"I miss him too," Jerbo sighs summoning flowers to place on the grave, "he was a brother to me."

"I miss him," Viney wept, "I just him to come home again. I wanna hold him again..."

"I wish he could come home but he went to a different home," Jerbo assured her, "or, reincarnated. Probably somewhere better than this but that's just my belief. I'm worried about how Barcus is taking it though..."

Barcus looked a photo of Mr. Blight, growling in his room, alone in the darkness. He slashed it with his claw and turned to face a wall, revealing countless photos of Mr. Blight with phrases such as "kill him." "Took Edirc from us." "Eat him alive." Written on them.

Barcus laughed madly like a hyena as he starred, grabbing a pen in his mouth and writing, "I will kill you Mr. Blight..."


	19. King's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King finds a new home as Viney finds a renewed will to fight.

King recoiled in pain as the goons laughed, "what a mutt! Listen to it whimper!"

They laughed loud and sadistically as King threw up blood, limping his way back to his feet. He cries out in pain as he tries to stand, falling back down.

King's vision began to blur and he felt his heartbeat slow down as the goons laugh. He thinks this is how it ends. This is where he dies. Alone in the street, hungry and cold. He sees, for a moment, a familiar face.

He wonders if he is seeing the afterlife, or hallucinating as he sees her. He hopes to an extent it is the afterlife because at the very least, that would mean she's happy now.

"Emira?" He gasps out, reaching out to her.

Emira smiles at him, mouthing the words, "not yet, my friend. Not yet. Wake up."

"Wake up," a voice pleads, "come on little buddy. It's OK. I'm not gonna hurt you."

King opened his eyes to see a young girl and a dog, the dog growling at the goons who assaulted him. The girl smiles kindly at King, placing the creature on her shoulder, "you OK little guy?"

"What happened?" King inquires, still collecting his bearings.

"Oh you were hurt and I healed you," the girl explains, "some goons thought it would be funny to beat on a defenseless little demon."

The dog rushes over to the duo, leaving the goons groaning in pain in an alley. He barks at King.

"Oh he wants to know your name," the girl requests.

"I'm King," King replies with a smile, "and you are?"

"This is Barcus," the girl replies, "and I'm Viney. Can you help us King? We got a job to run and we would like a hand."

"I used to run heists with a..." King trails off as he recalls the time he spent with Eda. The days he spent running heists and robbing drug dealers by her side. "Well... someone I used to know. What's the job?"

"We're gonna rob an illegal casino and shut it down," Viney explains with a smile, "our friend Jerbo will be meeting us there..."

Amity and Boscha walked down the street late in the night, talking towards an unknown location.

"I am worried about Willow," Boscha explains, "I've been looking at ways to help her and I have a lead but..."

"What is it?" Amity inquires.

"The Emperor has several several relics of immense power in his palace, one of which is a gauntlet that can summon plants," Boscha explains, "I know it's a risk but..."

"If we go that route we will need to tell the others," Amity replies, "and I know they will help us. However that's a huge risk. Lilith and Mr. Blight together, being Lightbringers, would destory us in the blink of an eye."

Amity turns away sadly, "and Mr. Blight... He is willing to kill... I would know."

"But we will defeat Mr. Blight," Boscha assures Amity, "And no one will ever hurt you again. You saved me from my mom. I'll stand by you until we stop your dad. You're my best friend, I'm here for you."

Amity smilies wearily, "thanks."

"What are friends for?" Boscha replies, "anyways, what's the target?"

"Illegal casino that sells alchohol to minors," Amity explains, "honestly, underage drinking, letting kids drink, is child abuse, but I'm taking a page out of Eda's book and imma grab some cash while we're there as well. I wanna treat Luz to a nice dinner. You want a cut of the dough?"

"I'm down for some cash but imma sit this fight out," Boscha replies, "if it's all the same to you."

"Of course I can handle the fighting on my own," Amity assures her, "you're the one who scouted this place out I can still spot ya some cash. You're my eyes and ears."

"Alright well," Boscha sighs, "be careful. These people won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'll be fine," Amity assures her, "cya later."

The two part ways, waving goodbye to each other as Amity approaches her target...

King watches the dice dance across the casino table covered in green felt, sitting on Viney's shoulder with Jerbo and Barcus by their sides. Barcus collects their winnings and barks.

"Yeah I think we better head out," Jerbo replies, "this should cover bills for a while."

"I mean this place does have a lot of... more questionable activities going on," King points out, "aren't there rumors that you guys wreck casinos that let kids drink or sell drugs?"

"Yes actually," Jerbo replies, "but we should get the cash out and then come back to wreck house."

King nods in understanding as the group begins to exit only to see that girl with green hair, two bottle guards by her sides. The one that King's new friends promised to protect.

Amity Blight.

Amity's eyes go wide with shock as she sees the trio, and the duo silently stare each other down. Amity first notices Barcus and already begins to mentally prepare for combat. She then spots King, and does a double take.

Amity is a violent girl and has a lot of issues to work on but she's not so far gone to prioritize the list over her family. She dispels her body guards and speaks with shock and joy in her voice, "King? Is that you?"

"Amity?" King demands, "what are you doing in a place like this? Go home!"

"King we've been worried about you!" Amity exclaims, "where have you been?"

"You know her?" Viney inquires.

"Yeah but her guardian is someone I don't associate with anymore," King explains.

"Wait you're Amity right?" Jerbo inquires, "we knew your brother! We can help you beat Mr. Blight! He's to strong to fight alone and-"

Amity's scar burns and she starres daggers at the trio, "you calling me weak?"

Barcus sensed anger from Amity and grabbed his dagger in his mouth. He growled at Jerbo and Viney to leave, but said something that upset Viney.

"I can protect myself I don't need Jerbo to protect me!" Viney protested.

"No offense but your magic isn't great for self defense," Jerbo reminds, "if Hexside didn't have rat problems back in the day you would've died in detention."

Viney clenches her fist, offended, but avoids eye contact and leaves, not protesting before she runs off with Jerbo and King.

"Amity!" King pleads as he leaves, "don't be like her! Be better!"

Amity prepares for combat as she glares at Barcus, "I'll show you who's weak you darn mutt. I'll take your place on the list and no one will call me weak ever again!"

Amity charges, her bottle guards lunging at the hound. Barcus is, however, a more skilled fighter, and has luck on his side. Barcus leaps over the first of the abominations, slicing off its head from above. Amity goes for a grapple with her unyielding fist technique which Barcus ducks under.

Barcus leaps back, growling. Amity can already tell this is a fight she's not yet able to win. However to be weak is a reality she refuses. She charges one more with a series of punches. The first an uppercut that Barcus sidesteps. This is followed by a left hook he ducks under, slicing the second bottle guard open as it goes in for a chokehold from behind.

Barcus leaps towards the exit, growling at Amity, not wanting to hurt her however due to his promise to Edric. He runs off, leaving Amity bitter at her own failure.

She however turns to look at everyone in the casino, starring at her. She cracks her knuckles and explains, "so... I heard you don't ID, and I'm looking for a quick buck..."

The casino is wiped off the map by sunset and no one there stood a chance against her. As she leaves, she ponders Barcus and his immense skill. She wonders how she's going to defeat him and take his place on the list, unaware that Barcus is her ally...

Viney argues with Jerbo as the two walk home, "so are you calling me weak?"

Jerbo sighs, "Viney, I love you, as a sister to me, but yes. Not as a person but as a fighter. Healing and beast magics just don't help you fight! It would take a beast mage on par with Bump to be able to summon beasts at will!"

"The strongest beast mages can create life!" Viney retorts, "Like the queens of Mewni?"

"And can you?" Jerbo demands.

Viney falls silent and turns away, clenching her fists in anger but not having a rebuttal.

King assures her, "I'm sure you'll get stronger."

"Anyways I gotta head home," Jerbo explains, "cya later."

"Bye," Viney retorts, hurt and offended as she walks away.

"You OK?" King inquires, worried about his new friend.

"I'll live," Viney sighs, "what about you? Amity sounded worried."

"Amity's guardian..." King sighs, "is family to me, and she will keep Amity safe, but she's done things I can't condone."

"At least Amity is safe," Viney replies, "anyways my place is coming up. I live alone. Barcus and Jerbo are the only family I have."

Viney comes up on a cozy cabin in the woods, surprisingly well maintained and comfortable. She elaborates, "I tend to make bacon and eggs at nine. I'll wake you up OK?"

King nods in understanding. Viney enters and sets the demon down on her white couch where he curls up into a ball. He takes out a photo of him, Eda, and Emira in front of the Owl House and sets if next to himself.

"Welcome home," he sighs to himself, as he dozes off, "King..."

As Viney dozes off that night she had an odd... something to say the least. Viney has had vivid dreams before, but this one felt different in a way she couldn't quite place. She awakens on the side of a large grassy field, a large house at at the top and a cool lake at the bottom. The air is pleasantly warm but not to hot, smelling of freshly mowed grass and slightly sweet like pastries are being baked just around the street corner.

"Look out!" A voice calls.

Viney turns to see a white frisbee flying at her, which she catches as shock appears in her eyes.

It's him.

It's really him.

It's Edric.

"Oh hey this is your girl isn't it?" Emira inquires, "she's pretty cute!"

"Emira can we have a moment?" Edric inquires.

"Oh is she still kicking?" Emira asks, "well she can't stay long. Hey, tell Amity I said hi Viney."

Emira walks off as Edric sits in the grass with a joyful smile, patting the ground next to him to offer the spot to Viney. Viney looks out at the horizon, the lake going out as far as she can see.

"So is this the afterlife?" Viney inquires.

"This is *kssskh*," Edric replies, his voice becoming static, "but you can't hear my answer so maybe it is, maybe it's a dream. Take it as you will. I just wanted to ask you a favor."

Viney nodded.

"I need you to kill Mr. Blight," Edric pleads, desperation in his voice as he starres into Viney's eyes, "protect Amity. Avenge Emira. End his crimes in my stead. Please..."

Viney took a deep breath. She knew what she thought this... situation was, and knew if she made this promise, she was taking the responsibility that got Edric killed, but she couldn't, wouldn't, let Edric die in vain. Let Amity die. Let Mr. Blight escape justice. She will show her allies she is strong. The strongest of them! So she nodded, "I promise. Just... can I hold you? One last time before I go back?"

Edric nods, and the two embrace as Viney slowly drifts off to sleep...

She awakens in a cold sweat back in her bed, hyperventilating as she gets up, "I have so much work to do..."


	20. Twin Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith learns of a new danger on the isles as Marco gets a lore dump and the world is revealed to have more than just Mewni and the Boiling Isles...

Marco sitsc in an office in his apartment, the old grandfather clock above the door across from his brown wooden desk ticking away. Every second he fears, is another second closer to the next murder. Another second stuck looking at the evidence. Another second that the killer is free to kill again.

"I don't get this magic," Marco sighs looking at photos of the body, "and it's the same woman who had her kid nabbed by some unseen kidnapper. It looks like dark Mewmen magic but there's also signs of magic that isn't like that from Mewni. Hmmm..."

That's when it clicks for Marco, he knows exactly who can help him. He takes out a pair of black scissors with a fancy handle, and slices at the air. A blue portal opens.

For those unaware, these scissors are not just any old paper cutting utensils, but magical scissors created to hop across dimensions, by an old friend of his.

An old friend Marco goes to visit to get information on this new magic.

Meanwhile Lilith examines the crime scene back in the Boiling Isles. It's a gruesome scene, blood splattered on the walls and floor, signs of a struggle. One would think a tornado came through the ravaged living room.

"Bringer of God's light," a guard explains saluting her, "we've examined the wound and we have reason to suspect that while this is an imitation of Bump's crimes, this is not the work of a copy cat killer."

"Go on," Lilith orders.

"The victim appears to have their wound specifically healed after the bile bag was removed. We can at least confirm that the sinner has access to healing magic."

"I don't get it," Lilith sighs, "who would rip bile bags out of people but go out of their way to heal them?"

Lilith looks at the crime scene and mutters to herself, "what does this criminal hunger for?..."

Meanwhile Marco entered a massive tower in a far away realm. He's greeted by a group of what can only be called demigods, playing cards in a room on the top floor. The air in the room is welcoming and laid back. Like when one enters the home of an old friend that feels as much like home as their own.

The first, a fiery woman in an orange dreess greets Marco with a kind smile, "yo! Diaz! Come play a few hands!"

The woman has white skin. In the most literal sense, the color or candle wax. She lords over the travel between dimensions, and is a close friend of Marco's, with a flame over her head between her yellow horns.

Next is Lekmet, a humanoid goat with white fur in a humble brown cloak. A humble, wise man whom only Rhombulus understands with immensely powerful healing magic.

Next was Rhombulus, whom fought the Traveler when he learned judge style. A being with two snake arms, a brown cloak, and a blue cystal body.

Finally, the dealer of the game of Blackjack, a small man with blue skin, a yellow cloak, and a long head. The size of one's palm, and a demigod that while stronger than anyone Marco has met, is, like any demigod, techinally defeatable. Glossaryck.

"I'm here on official business but I can play a hand or two," Marco explains placing fifty dollars in the pot, the bets of the game as Glossaryck deals cards.

"So what brings you here?" Rhombulus inquires, one of his arms in a cast.

"What happened to you?" Marco inquires.

"One thing at a time Diaz," Glossaryck retorts.

"Someone on Earth was killed," Marco explains handing a photo of the body around, "and it wasn't Mewmen magic. Any idea what this was?"

"Witches," Glossaryck replies, "that or Gems."

"What?" Marco inquires, confused.

"Oh like that one punk," Rhombulus growls, "who broke my arm."

"Oh you mean Gems?" Marco inquires, "like the series of incidents on the east coast?"

Lekmet bleats and nods.

"Can someone get me up to speed on Gems?" Hekapoo requests.

"OK," Marco explains, hitting only to bust in Blackjack as he speaks, "so basically this kid, Steven Universe was born of a demigod not unlike you guys named Pink Diamond and raised by Gems who came from space looking for Pink Diamond. Eventually after a series of incidents Steven fought and defeated White Diamond. Nowadays Gems are all around on Earth, but given how they're basically crystallized magic in a way, it's not uncommon for people to shatter them and sell the shards as weapons or jewelry. I investigated one such gang once but... when I arrived they were all dear. Never knew who killed them but it was Mewmen dark magic clearly. So what's this about witches?"

Glossaryck explains, "across the ocean from Mewni is the Boiling Isles, a land full of witches. While Mewmen magic is drawn externally from the pool of the magic dimension into one's self, witch magic is drawn internally from one's own energy with runes and staffs. It's outside my rule and I can't control it myself. If you've got a witch on your hands this powerful, you're in trouble, but while you're here can you keep an eye out for a man with a black Gem in his back? He attacked us a few days ago and left for the Boiling Isles with copies of spells from the spellbook. He is incredibly dangerous with Gem powers that if honed could be on par with Steven's from what I've seen of what these hybrids can do."

"I will," Marco replies, "so he's half Gem? Interesting. Well I better go."

"Tell Comet we said hi!" Rhombulus exclaims.

Marco smiles and opens a portal as he replies, "will do. See you guys." He then leaves with a smile.

The Traveler sits in a tree in the forests of the Boiling Isles, singing under his breath to comfort himself a little song he made up to express his hatred and his ambition. The song is a moderately paced song, holding anger, but also love for the world, which balance each other out.

"I have seen the light of false Gods.  
I have seen the dark of the abyss.  
Both failed so I'll,   
Take matters into my own hands.

I'll become strong.  
And become stronger.  
I'll ascend,  
To what I must..."

With that he dozes off to sleep, ready to do whatever it takes to fulfill his unknown goals...


	21. Don't Be Like Me, Be Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda teaches Amity basic dark magic and meets with a friend as she denounces her old ways.

It's a full moon over the boiling isles, a cool night. The forest almost seems to whisper, untold tales lost to the ages. The Traveler sleeps in a tree, high in the branches. A single leaf, half orange as Auttum nears, falls as he brushes it with his leg in his slumber. That leaf gently drifts down in the whispering wind until it lands by Amity and Eda, whom enter a clearing.

The clearing is a wide dirt circle, not a single sign of life within it. The trees dare not extend their branches into its reach. The air in ti is still and cold. It is as if a sin lingers here, as if some untold crime looms over the area that keeps life out of the spot.

Eda takes out a spellbook of dark Mewmen spells, spells brought to the isles by the traveler, stolen from the High Comission. Eda takes a deep breath and turns to face Amity. She understands what Amity has requested of her. That Amity looks up to her, but deep down Eda knows she is not a good person or a good role model.

"Now these magics are drawn internally," Eda explains, "like your body, mind, and soul, if you believe such things, are a conduit. Its use can enhance negative emotion, cause physical decay in some cases. Dark magic, like many things, can be used properly in moderation, but is very dangerous in extremes. Use what I am about to teach you only as a last resort until you learn how to properly use it."

Amity nods in understanding, Eda closes the book and explains, "the first step to dark magic is a basic and harmless one. Bat Blast. Picture if you would darkness in your mind, pitch back. Imagine yourself drawing it into yourself, through your fingers."

Amity nods, "OK got it, next?"

"Now, imagine a swarm of bats, let it flow deep through your body, up your arm, into your stomach, and back out your palm. Dig deep into the magic realm beyond our own, draw upon it." Eda instructs calmly, having learned to be less aggressive since she taught Luz to fight before Grom. 

Amity nods, concentrating, the realm of magic bends to her will, offering its power to her, her eyes glow green as she opens them. The wind howls, leaves on the ground gather around the young witch, she exhales, sensing this new power. She imagines her father, no, a man whom is no more than a man genetically related to her, Mr. blight, in front of her. She draws upon on her hate and summons a swarm of screeching bats. 

The bats cry out, screaming as if they were unleashed from Hell itself. They soar into the sky, blending into the shadows of the night. The only note worthy aspect is their red, glowing eyes, magically charged by Amity's hatred for Mr. Blight. The bats knock the Traveler out of the tree, from a dream he stirs, falling towards the ground.

He snaps awake with a panicked yell, "wait! Not now! No!"

He quickly casts a dark Mewmen spell, his eyes glowing faintly green. Spiders spew from his palms, falling below him and quickly weaving a web to break his fall. The web is finished in the nick of time, bending slowly under his weight and preventing a sudden, lethal stop.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" Amity exclaims as her and Eda rush over to check on the man, Eda recognizing him instantly. 

"Traveler?" Eda inquires. 

"Yo Eda," the Traveler replies getting up, pulling webbing off his arms and back, "howdy kid."

"What are you doing out here?" Eda demands, "I assumed you were back at Mewni."

"Yeah no I'm a wanted man over there," the Traveler replies, "and who's the kid?"

"Amity Blight," Amity greets the man, "Eda who is this?"

"A... I wanna say friend but that might be overstepping," Eda explains.

"No friend is fine," the Traveler replies, "so you teaching the kid dark magic?"

"Yeah I need to learn how to kill," Amity replies.

"Actually," Eda sighs, "I don't..."

The Traveler looks Amity in the eye and speaks sternly but calmly, with compassion, "kid, to kill is a thing you cannot come back from. I know how it feels to kill, and you do not want to make such a choice at such a young age. It's something you should think about deeply, not rush into."

"But I-" Amity protests.

"Can I speak to him alone please?" Eda requests, "it's getting late anyways, and kids need their sleep."

"Fine," Amity sighs, walking back towards the house "goodnight mom."

"Goodnight kiddo," Eda replies with a kind smile.

Amity only realizes what she said a few steps away, and then runs home embarrassed, not wanting to talk it think about what she said...

"I am going to only accept a yes or no," the Traveler demands sternly, "will you teach her to kill?"

Eda sighs, avoiding eye contact from shame for her crimes, self hatred weighing on her,. "No. I... I don't do that anymore."

"Yeah haven't seen the Crimson Cannibal for a bit," the Traveler elaborates, "you know anything about that?"

"You know as well as I who that is," Eda replies, "I want to be a better person, a better mother to the two girls I've taken under my wing so I've been taking my anti curse medicine but..."

Eda pulls up her sleeve to reveal feathers, "I don't know that I have much longer. I don't want her to be like me, I want Amity to be better. I refuse to teach her to kill. What about you? you've killed before?"

"I think a case can be made when someone kills someone else first," the Traveler replies, "I did what I had to. I got justice. You can't claim to be any better, with what you did to Bump."

"You're right," Eda sighs, "but about you, you're sleeping out here? It's dangerous with the weather getting colder. You're a strong fighter, and with... someone I care about gone we have an open bed at the Owl House."

"I appreciate the offer Eda," the Traveler explains, "but I prefer to fly solo. Hey, by the way, how does that human kid use Earth magic? They got quite the bounty, so I've heard they can."

"I dunno runes in the circles," Eda explains with a shrug, "I would offer to teach you but I don't know them myself if I'm being honest."

"Fair enough," the Traveler replies with a shrug, "just keep those kids safe, and if you ever need someone iced, let me do it. Better if you're an example to them."

"I have a target in mind but he's stronger than you and Lilith would hunt you down like a dog if you fought him so I won't ask that of you," Eda replies, thinking of Mr Blight, "and I don't feel right putting such a burden on you, at all. He's a cold hearted man who killed two of his kids, one of whom was my daughter, adopted of course."

The Traveler nods in understanding, "I see. Well I am always able to lend a hand, just get a yell, I'll be around."

"Just stay out of trouble," Eda requests, "if you are gonna keep drifting around. One word of advice: alcohol makes you feel warm but it doesn't make you actually warm so don't-"

The Traveler's arm suddenly inflates massively, convulsing in an excruciatingly painful manner tat causes the young man to wince in pain and cry out, "ow! Darn it!"

"What was that!?!" Eda demands, chocked, "I can heal you if-"

The Traveler sighs, catching his breath as his heart pounds. His fight orf light response triggered instantly by the intense throbbing pain in his arm, "no. NO. It... not something magic can fix. It's... a little like your curse, but for Gems. My mother was a Gem so, I have the same issue. I honestly don't have long but I have no idea how to stop it. I... need a favor Eda. You're my only friend who isn't dead."

"What is it?" Eda inquires, genuinely concerned f the young man, whom is technically young enough to be her son now that she thinks about it. Her concerns grows as she then wonders where his mother he mentioned is. She does not know that Gems never survive child birth.

"If I suddenly transform into a monster," the Traveler explains, turning his back to Eda to reveal his Gem, a dull, black, circular rock in the center of his spine, "this is my weakpoint. If I turn into a monster, break it, and I will die pretty much instantly. You're the only one I trust to finish me off if I become a danger."

"Or," Eda suggests, "you let me help you. I get we haven't known each other long, but it isn't easy to make friends around here."

"Look I don't trust you," the Traveler explains sternly, "and if you wanna hangout to kill some time, I'm game, but I merely distrust you the least. Nothing more."

"Well I can't force you to do anything," Eda explains, "but be careful."

"Yeah," the Traveler replies, "I will. Don't worry about me, I never plan to drink or do drugs, would die before I do."

"You not old enough?" Eda inquires, "if not then really, do not. Seriously."

"I know that," the Traveler replies starting to leave, "I'll cya later."

"Have a good one," Eda replies before the Traveler disappears into the night.

Eda wonders about the young man, she never caught his name now that she thinks about it. What is his goal, where are his parents, friends, and so on? She does consider him a friend if only because he is one of the few people she knows who isn't a religious zealot that she can open up to fully, but she senses that he is out of place here. 

What the Hell even is a Gem? She hasn't a clue. Some Mewni thing mayhaps?

With these questions unanswered, she returns home, checking to make sure Amity and Luz are asleep, safe and sound before going to sleep herself...


	22. Arc Two Anime OP: Price of Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is alive just very slow

Author's Note: This is mostly written for fun and to show that I haven't abandoned this. Enjoy.

(Open on a shot of Eda, her eye appearing cursed as she glares at the Blight estate with death in her eyes. The first notes play as the camera pans up into the sky to show a logo. Then transition, jump cut, to Eda eating breakfast with Amity and Luz, they appear happy until Eda looks sadly at an empty chair, where King would sit. Now do several sweeping cuts to show Amity, Eda, Barcus, and Viney leaving their houses for the day as the sun rises as the first verse plays.)

The price of his pride!  
The price of his pride!  
It's not a price,  
That has been forgotten!

(Show each character turn towards the center of the Isles in series of shots before panning outwards to reveal it to be the location of the Blight estate.)

It's not a matter of if,  
Not a matter of when,   
But a matter of who,   
Will collect it?

(Cut to Amity, walking out of a burning casino with a sadistic grin on her face and a sack of cash over her shoulder.)

Perhaps the Blight kid,  
The one who lived.   
With the growing sadism,   
Will go all in?

(Camera pans down the street to show Barcus in his home, glaring at a photo of him, Viney, Jerbo, and Edric.)

Will it be Barcus?  
The lucky dog.  
Will he finally,  
Have his day?

(Cut then to Viney, with king on her shoulder, glaring at the estate from atop a nearby hill.)

Maybe it's Viney,   
Seeking to avenge.  
The wishes,  
Of a dead man!

(Cut to Eda, standing over Emira's grave. Her face is hidden buy tears are seen falling from her face.)

Could it be Eda,  
The wrathful mother?  
Or will she,  
Truly change her ways?

(Camera pans up to the Traveler, whom is sleeping in a tree.)

There's is also the chance,  
That the Traveler,  
Will take matters into,  
His own hands.

(Cut to Luz glaring at the estate, the gate bashed in and the estate now in flames. She rushes in, the screen splits down the middle to show a figure, hidden by the shadows charging at Mr. Blight with murderous intent, paralleling each other. Focus on Luz for two lines, then the killer for two, then both for the next verse.)

Will mercy be shown?  
By the human?  
Or will the killer,  
Collect the price in blood?

(Show all the suspects, Eda, Amity, Viney, Barcus, and the Traveler, charging at Mr. Blight who sits in his office, smirking. This then cuts as all charge him after the second verse with lethal intent, to the logo once again.)

The price of his pride!  
The price of his pride!  
It's not a price,  
That has been forgotten!

Who will collect the price?  
Which will strike down his pride.  
What is the price,  
Why should he survive pride?


	23. Two Witches, Two Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow continues to recover with Boscha as Marco meets a familiar face to find the truth.

**Author's Note: Just** **wanted** **to** **get** **one** **real** **chapter** **out** **for this,** **but** **after** **this** **probably** **won't** **update** **until** **season 2 of** **the** **show. Sorry but** **I'm** **working on other projects atm.**

Willow and Barcus walk down the streets of the Boiling Isles. Willow draws a rune on her palm with a green pen before tapping it. A small apple grows in her palm.

"I did it!" Willow exclaims offering it to Boscha.

Boscha gives a one armed hug, "Good for you! I knew you would start to get a feel for it!"

"I still wish I could do more," Willow sighs as Boscha eats the apple. "I'm so far behind where I was. It's... frustrating."

"Well," Boscha assures her, "Recovery takes time for any wound. You can only go so much faster with hard work. At a certain point you just need to go with the flow. Don't be hard on yourself. You've quickly learned many basic plant runes."

Boscha conjures a ball of water floating above her palm as the duo enter the forest under the setting Sun. Willow sticks her hand in the sphere, washing off the ink as to draw a different rune. She draw a rune which summons a thorned vine from her palm, which she controls to brush aside thick brush blocking their path.

Willow inquires, "So this Bat Queen knows more runes?"

"So I've heard from the rumors," Boscha explains, "You know how the animals atop a witch's staff, their familiars, are alive? Created by the witch?"

"Much like Mewmen spells?" Willow inquires.

Boscha nods and elaborates, "Yeah. This Bat Queen was the familiar of some giant I've heard. Knows all sorts of runes, been around for ages. She can give us more runes to help you get back to where you were before."

"Boscha?" Willow asks, stating it more like she has something to say than a question.

"Yeah?" Boscha inquires as the duo near a cave.

There is a roar from within as two grotesquely human like fingers grip the sides of the entrance, two eyes dart around from the shadows, frightening the two young witches. A massive bat, towering over them at ten feet tall with a human face and skin emerges. Her left wing is wounded, torn open as if it had been bitten by something truly massive.

She speaks in a raspy tone, "What do you seek children?"

The duo freeze up, horrified by the sight of this creature. The Bat Queen demands, yelling, "What do you seek here!?!"

Boscha, caught off guard, freezes, unable to stammer out a reply out of fear.

Worried for her friend, Willow swallows her fear steps up and explains, "I have come to request access to your collection of plant magic runes, that I may use such magics."

"For what end?" She demands approaching Willow, starring her directly in the eye.

"For self defense since I had my bile bag removed," Willow replies.

She sweats nervously as the Bat Queen starres into her eyes before retreating into the cave.

"Where did she go?" Boscha asks aloud.

She returns a moment later with a green spell tome, handing it to Willow with a kind smile.

"I have one request," the Bat Queen explains.

"What is it?" Willow inquires.

"There is a giant," the Bat Queen explains, "The Giant of Gluttony."

"One of the Lightbringers?" Boscha adds, "number four?"

Number 4 on the list: The Giant of Gluttony.

The Bat Queen nods, "I... had a recent encounter with him. If you ever cross paths with this being, promise me, you shall flee young ones. He will devour anything he sees. Anything."

The two nod in understanding.

The Bat Queen smiles and begins to walk away, replying, "Safe travels young ones. These are dark times we live in."

With that she disappears back into the shadows, from which hundreds of eyes can be seen starring back, glowing. The two begin to leave, talking, unaware there is a listener in the trees.

"The Giant of Gluttony has been attacking a lot," Willow comments.

"Didn't he say a whole city block just the other day?" Boscha inquires, "How is he so hungry?"

"I heard he was cursed to be forced into servitude of Belos's Lightbringers," Willow replies, "We should be careful. He eats whole houses. If we run into him we are as good as dead."

"That Bat Queen was his familiar you know," Boshca adds, "Witches using familiars has always been odd to me. You see those eyes in the caves?"

"Abandoned familiars?" Willow asks.

Boscha nods. "A lot of them are from people who died in that arena Amity used to fight in."

As the two exit the forest Willow replies, "Yeah. Didn't they change the password to get in there to, like, 'I hunger for violence'? Or something?"

Boscha nods, "Yeah that's the one. Come on. Let's go see if we can't get these spells figured out."

The two fully leave the forest, unaware that the Traveler has overheard their conversation, pondering aloud with deep bitterness and hatred in his tone.

"An arena where kids fight for the sadistic amusement of others?" He growls.

Images echo in his mind of events long past. He recalls a day that formed much of his current mentality.

He represses these traumatic events. He writes down the password to the arena before jumping through the trees, scowling bitterly. "I've got a job to do. I'll make sure no one else dies like you did... Yancy..."

Meanwhile Marco Diaz knocks on door, recalling rumors he heard recently. Two Half Gems fighting each other in Echo Creek. There's only one known Half Gem, but the other matches rumored descriptions of the serial killer who murdered the gang, one who used Mewmen dark magic. He suspects a connection as he knocks on the door to the apartment.

From within a young man emerges, with poofy black hair, fair skin, a pink jacket, a black shirt with three symbols on the center of it. A yellow diamond shape and blue diamond shape next to each other above a pink diamond shape. He is slightly beefy and fairly tall.

Marco speaks the man's name, "Are you Steven? Steven Beta Universe?"

The young man nods, "Yes. Yes I am. How can I help you?..."


	24. Marco's Interlude (Mid Season Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition, a new character, the Traveler's past revealed, the Traveler gets his crap knocked in twice, and Steven appears.
> 
> I wrote this in like 3 days send help.

Part One: A Demigod and a Diaz

"Mr. Universe," Marco explains with a kind, formal tone, "I must speak to you about your encounter with a cloaked figure you fought a few days ago."

"Oh yeah that guy," Steven replies, "No need to be so formal, we can talk casually."

"Great," Marco responds with an eased smile, "Never did enjoy being all formal for work."

"I've just whipped up some veggie burgers for lunch would you like one," Steven inquires, holding the door open for Marco in a silent gesture of welcoming him inside.

"Yes please," Marco responds, "Thanks a ton."

"My pleasure," Steven responds with a smile as he walks into the kitchen.

Marco gets a chance to look around the apartment. It's a nice apartment on the 2nd floor of the complex. The walls are painted a soothing white color, and there are three rooms visible from the entrance Marco can see.

The first is the living room, in the center is a glass coffee table, and a black leather couch in front of that on the back wall. There's a glass leading to a balcony on the right wall with a lovely view of the ocean. In addition there's an older model of a flatscreen, roughly 28 inches, black, and mounted on the wall. Under it is an older game console Marco could recall from when he was a kid. A gamesphere.

So he knows Steven has good tastes in videogames.

However that doesn't help with the case.

He then turns to the dining room which is adjacent to the kitchen. The dining room as one light over a birchwood dining table that can seat four. However all the chairs but one are pushed in, as if Steven hasn't had company in a hot minute.

Finally the kitchen, the standard affair with a black oven, white fridge, and white tile flooring. Nothing of note in there.

Steven exits the kitchen with two plates, a burger on each, and hands one to Marco. Both sit at opposite ends of the dining table and discuss.

"So what did you wanna know?" Steven inquires.

"Did the Traveler use mewmen magics?" Marco inquires.

Steven shakes his head and replies, "Buddy if I did I wouldn't know it. I don't know about Mewni all that much. I only spoke to Comet once a few days ago."

"Oh wait you're coming to the watch party of the new season of-" Marco recalls.

"Yeah," Steven nods with a smile, "Did it not click that the Steven she mentioned and I are one and the same?"

"She didn't mention meeting a demigod," Marco responds with an embarrassed chuckle, "You think a privite eye like me would make the connection."

"Eh my birth mother being a Diamond doesn't make me speical," Steven replies, "At the end of the day no one is, or rather, everyone is one could say. I'm not a hero or anything, just some dude who did his best."

"Yeah I know that feeling," Marco replies, "Back in the day I felt like I playing hero because there wasn't a real hero to fill the role."

Steven nods in agreement, "Yeah. We were just playing hero. We weren't speical or chosen. Man feels good to meet someone who understands that!"

Marco replies, "It sure does."

"But you've pulled off some amazing feats," Steven reminds, "Didn't you develop a whole new fighting style in the Neverzone? That place where time is warped and passes a ton faster compared to the outside?"

"Yes actually," Marco explains, "And I used it along with a monster arm I got from Toffee to take on even the Magical High Commission at times, demigods."

"What did they call your fighting style?" Steven inquires from curiosity, "It had a cool name..."

"I beleive it was..."

Marco's Hero Style: Dueler of Demigods.

"But we're off track," Steven points out, "So about this criminal you're after."

"Yes what do you know?" Marco inquires.

"He was half Gem half..." Steven stops to think before he replies, "Something. Not anything I've ever seen."

"Would you say he looked mayhaps..." Marco inquires getting an idea, "monstrous?"

"He could pass as human but I suppose so," Steven replies, "He escaped via a portal opened by a pair of scissors."

"A half Gem half monster?" Marco mutters to himself, "And a portal... that's a lead..."

"Was it like this?" Marco asks opening a portal with his scissors.

"Yes exactly like that!" Steven exclaims.

Marco smirks, recalling that Hekapoo reigns over the dimension hopping cutting utensils, and that that means he can track the suspect.

Marco finishes his meal and gets up, explaining, "Thanks a ton Steven! Was a real pleasure meeting you."

"Hey if you're free wanna head to a concert?" Steven inquires, "I heard there's one downtown this week. Wendsday I think it was."

"Oh I would love too," Marco replies with a smile, "I'll meet you there if I'm free."

"Great!" Steven replies eagerly, happy to have finally made a new friend in his new home.

Marco goes through the portal, "Cya soon Steven!"

With that Marco leaves through the portal.

"Farewell friend," Steven replies as the portal closes.

Meanwhile, in a garden in Eclipsa's palace, Toffee waters some red flowers. He gives them a sniff, enjoying the sweet scent scent. He walks over to a bed of black flowers, they appear to wilt, but new buds bloom, seeds from the flowers once in the bed. He waters them too, recalling an old project of his. His phone, a magical mirror, rings. He opens it and his eyes go wide with shock as he sees the news.

"It's him!" Toffee exclaims in shock, "It's her son! I have to warn the High Commission..."

Toffee quickly opens a portal and goes through as on his mirror there is a clear image...

Of the Traveler's face, with charges of robbery of the Magical High Commission...

Part Two: Facing the Ringleader

Her back is sore from sleeping on the forest floor as she opens her pale blue eyes. Her view flows across the forest clearing, like frosted waters in storm. She shivers, her blue jacket torn to shreds and unable to protect her from the growing cold of a rapidly approaching Winter.

She stands up, revealing her figure to be tall and fit. She is a fair skinned witch, her hair naturally a light brown with muted pink tips. Her outfit is modest and practical, being a simple pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved teal shirt.

Her stomach growls. She sighs, knowing she has no option but to do some work in that horrible place.

She walks down the street, past a wanted poster with her name on it.

Wanted: Vera Sky for pickpocketing, defying the word of God, theft, and resisting arrest.

She angrily glares at the charges. She stole to survive and there's nothing wrong with that, and to go against the word of God? These people are the true sinners! Not her!

She pushes the thought aside and carries on, nodding at the guard and entering the underground arena. She approaches the owner of the arena, his smile flashing his metal tooth and his tacky smile ill fitting of his fancy apparel.

"I'm here for a fight, usual fee," she sighs.

"Oh wonderful," the man smiles greedily, "We have a new fighter today! Head to the locker room, get ready, I was looking for someone to face him."

She nods and begins to walk away but the man adds, "Oh but he has a fair bounty on his head for assault so if you could kindly kill him, that would be marvellous."

She freezes. Kill him? To end a life just like that? This is a living person she doesn't even know! A person with their own hopes, dreams, desires, ambitions! Every life like her own has some inherit ethical value by such logic! Even if this person is wicked she can't...

She won't.

"If I refuse?" She demands.

"Well you have a bounty as well," he smirks as two beefy bodyguards stand up strait as if to remind her of their presence. "I don't care which of you two I turn in to collect the reward."

"I understand," she replies, clenching her fist in anger.

She exits the main area, heading down a set of concrete stairs into a locker room. She sits on one of the wooden benches, the smell of blood filling the air. To kill someone just as desperate as her...

She knows she can't do it. However arrest in the Boiling Isles often means one will be dead before they reach the police station! The cops aren't exactly gentle and if someone dies on the way it is labeled an... accident.

However everyone knows they just beat the criminals to death on the way.

Even then she winds up in the Conformatorium? That's basically death row. As Luz saw the Warden kills for his own pleasure.

She knows if she gets caught it's a matter of when she dies, not if she dies.

Vera collects herself and tries to lie to herself. Maybe her opponent will be someone it's OK to kill? Someone less than human?

But she knows it won't after all they only commited assault.

She enters the ring, seeing the head of the arena sitting above the caged fighting pit. She wishes she could blast him with ice or fire but the cage that forms a dome over the pit is magic resistant. Such spells will be deflected.

Her opponent is a frail young man in a black cloak. Vera thinks he would be cute if he didn't look like he was planning to kill someone. His eyes, to her, hold a certain kindness, but appear wounded. Like he's a puppy who was kicked one to many times and grew up into a feral hound.

He lunges forward with a black shortsword in his right hand, she prepares to dodge, ducking, only to find the maneuver pointless as he misses intentionally!

Vera is confused until he leans in and whispers, "I'm robbing and destroying this place. You want a cut? You want in?"

Vera, seeing this as an out, nods.

He smirks, "What magic do you know?"

"I'm covenless," Vera replies, "But I specialize in plant, fire, ice, and a little bit of divination."

"Cover me," the man replies.

The head of the operation becomes confused, watching closer, only to be shocked when the man leaps from the pit and slashes through the metal bars!

Vera takes his opportunity to follow suite, summoning vines beneath her feet to rise through the opening and approach the man.

His two bodyguards prepare for combat. The cloaked man smirks, "I got one you get the other!"

The crowd begins to panic and flee. The cloaked man grins.

"They're getting away!" Vera yells.

"I've got it covered," the cloaked man assures her before charging one of the bodyguards.

Vera fights off the other, ducking under a blast of fire from the bodyguard. She counters by catching and freezing their hand. The bodyguard cries out in pain and goes for a roundhouse kick. She ducks under it with ease. Out of the corner of her eye she spots the cloaked man take a heavy blow to his ribcage, coughing up blood. She panics, realizing that he's not as skilled, as strong, as her and becomes worried. She summons vines that wrap around the bodyguard's leg, hanging him up from the ceiling. She then summons more to the him up completely before turning to see the cloaked man caught in a choke hold by the body guard. She blasts the guard with a bolt of condensed ice to the head, knocking him out.

The man catches him breath and speaks, "Thank you Ms..."

"Sky," she replies, "Vera Sky."

The man smiles, "Nice to meet you."

The cloaked man turns to see the man in charge of the arena, cowering. He draws his blade and approaches, asking, "Do you know why I came for you?"

The ringleader shakes his head. The cloaked man explains, placing his knife to the ringleader's throat, "You allowed kids to fight here. You used this place to kill kids, beat them for your own pleasure. Even if you didn't allow kids, you killed for pleasure, watched killing for pleasure and encouraged it. If this were a regulated and ethical sport I would support it, but this is not that. This is a gladiator arena. Most importantly, I have a friend who adopted your prize fighter. The Blight of the Ring was it? I looked into that and when I found that I rushed to break in here hence why I had to wing it with my accomplice here rather than planning more carefully like I usually do. See, if she got hurt here, that would hurt not only an inoccent kid but my only friend. I can't have that! Ethically or personally! I'll tell you what, hand over all you got, and I'll let you leave."

The ringleader, his hands shaking, points to a safe under the chair he sat upon. The cloaked man smirked.

"That's all I need. Go," he demands.

The ringleader flees, rushing to his feet. As the cloaked man opens the safe, cracking it open with his ear to the metal.

"You're letting me go?" Vera demands, feeling betrayed.

"Oh Lilith is outside," the cloaked man replies.

"Why Lilith specifically?" Vera asks.

"Lilith is the least corrupt Lightbringer," the cloaked man replies. "Belos keeps her around because of this. She actually does her job and she creates the illusion of a non corrupt guard. She'll maintain that illusion and arrest everyone that ran outta here."

The safe cracks open. The cloaked man shovels coins into a bag as he continues, "Which means we have to go."

He opens a portal with a pair of scissors, "I got a place you can crash. I don't like going there but we can count up the money and split it 50/50 safely."

He extends his hand to Vera, "Ready to go?"

She almost accepts but hesitates and explains, "I don't even know your name."

"I don't have one," he replies as Vera takes his hand and follows him, "I'm just a Traveler..."

**Part Three: It's Safe Here, I Hate** **It** **Here**

The Traveler and Vera emerge from a portal on the balcony of a dirty house. It's dusty, like no one has been there in months. It has a lovley view of the ocean, the salty sea air soothing to the duo as the waves gently lap on the coast.

"Where are we?" Vera inquires.

"Oh this is Ocean Town," the Traveler replies. "Welcome to Earth!"

"Where is Earth?" Vera inquires, lost.

"OK so there's many realms in the universe," the Traveler explains, "Your Boiling Isles is one such realm. Earth is in another realm. Point is we're somewhere Belos can't reach. We'll be safe here."

"Looks a little run down," Vera comments, not as a slight but out of concern for the Traveler's living conditions.

"I haven't been here in over six months," the Traveler admits, "May be best to lay low here. I'll head back to the Boiling Isles."

"Wait why do I stay here?" Vera demands somewhat offended. Is this a slight at her skills and power? "You think I'm weak? Is it because I'm a woman? Cause you're either sexist, underestimating me, or both."

"No it's because you're one of two people in this entire universe I care about at all that isn't dead," the Traveler retorts with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh," Vera replies, "Sorry I..."

Vera's stomach growls. The Traveler notices this and asks, "You wanna grab lunch? I'm hungry too."

Vera nods. The Traveler smiles and enters the house explaining, "Just gotta grab some crash Earth has a different currency than the Boiling Isles so, yeah."

Vera follows him in and finds the place to be dirty, it looks like the home of a serial killer.

"Pardon the mess I wasn't expecting company," the Traveler explains.

"That's an under statement," Vera comments nothing the cobwebs gathered in a corner. There are dirty dishes piled high in the sink, and crushed soda cans around a massive tact board with evidince of crimes by some gang. Next to it, on a wooden desk, is a photo of the Traveler and some kid with orange skin.

Vera examines the photo, seeing that it was taken on the beach outside. The two look happy.

It's then she realizes the Traveler hasn't smiled. He's smirked, but not... smiled. His smirks stem from malice or sadism or something else dark in his heart and soul.

The smile in the photo is pure and real and given by how the Traveler doesn't seem to have aged from when it was taken it couldn't have been taken more than a year ago.

"You're..." Vera asks taking a stab in the dark, "A... dad? A little young to have a kid. I don't... think a kid this age would be biologically possible so..."

"She was adopted," the Traveler growls, "OK?"

Vera notices the Traveler is upset as he grabs a wad of cash from a box hidden under the floorboards. He splits the money he stole from the safe in half, poors half into the box, and keeps the other half in the brown burlap sack.

"What's her name?" Vera inquires, "She's a cute kid!"

"Clio died now drop it!" The Traveler demands, yelling at Vera.

He takes a deep breath, realizing he's lashed out, "Sorry. Sorry. It's... just... that kid, Clio, I adopted her when she was 12... She was killed when she was 13, and... can I trust you?"

Vera nods.

The Traveler confesses, "I fell into a blind rage and I killed every single member of the gang that killed my daughter."

Vera is shocked. Given how he spoke of killing. He's killed before? He did speak like he had experience...

"I get it you hate me killing is wrong," the Traveler sighs, "I won't keep you against your will but you are welcome to crash here and-"

"I haven't killed," Vera sighs, "But they killed a kid, your kid."

Vera smiles and explains, "I beleive God would forgive murder before he forgave harming a child."

"If he wasn't dead," the Traveler mutters.

"What?" Vera inquires, unsure what the Traveler said.

"Oh nothing," the Traveler replies, "I don't like killing and I've only killed 3 times and the first two were self defense. I talk a big game but it's just to scare people off so I don't have to kill again. You can forgive or not I respect your choice and I don't wanna kill again but I might kill to protect Eda? I guess? Just cause I don't want her taken away from me?"

"You know the Witch of Wrath?" Vera demands, shocked that this mediocre nobody knows such a powerful figure.

"I met her selling Mewmen magics I stole," the Traveler replies.

The Traveler begins to walk for the door, "Let's go eat. If you wanna be friends we can talk on the way."

Vera tags along, the duo walking down the beach to the boardwalk, the Traveler asking, "So tell me about yourself."

"Oh," Vera replies, "Well, I'm homeless. Aside from just trying to get by since my parents were hung for blasphemy when I was ten I've been trying to get by. I tend to sing to get the pain out."

"You write lyrics?" The Traveler asks.

Vera nods.

"One sec wait here," the Traveler replies entering a store.

Vera thinks to herself about the current situation. Talk about 0 to 100 real quick. She never expected to run a bust on an illegal fighting ring and end up in an entirely different realm. Sure she knew about realms but never expected to travel between them! Only the most powerful witches or those in possession of scissors made by Hekapoo can do so! How things have changed so fast for her.

Then there's the Traveler himself. The nameless young man she's met. He must be around her age, 19. How does someone her age not have a name? How does someone who has limited combat expertise survive the Boiling Isles and possess a relic like those scissors? How has he commited murder and not been killed himself? Something just doesn't add up.

At the same time she doesn't mind. He's a nice guy who really helped her out. He's fun to talk to and cute enough and...

This line of thought is interrupted when the Traveler hands Vera a notebook and a pack of pens.

"What's this for?" Vera inquires, confused.

"To write your lyrics and magic down," the Traveler replies.

The duo carry on. Vera looks at the notebook and then back at the Traveler. He does seem like a pretty chill dude. She hasn't really had any close friends for a long time and she just... really needs a hug after being homeless for so long. To just feel companionship, love, of any form. Be it platonic, romantic, or famial.

How do you ask for a hug? She doesn't really know especially how she just met this dude. She doesn't wanna give him the wrong idea. Not that she would be opposed to a romantic relationship after getting to know him better. She would not deny the possibility out of the gate but she knows that she doesn't know him well enough to feel a deep romantic attachment.

So, she just tries to ease into it, and takes his hand.

The Traveler feels a sense of ease as he feels a warmth in his palm. He isn't sure what to say but just feeling the warmth of another person feels nice. It's been so long since he's felt any kind of love from another, be it platonic, romantic, or famial.

Which kind is it?

He doesn't care he is just happy to have someone in his life.

Yet curiosity gets the better of him and he asks, "Is this an attempt at flirting?"

"Maybe down the line but not right now," Vera clarifies.

"That's fine I'm just happy to have a friend," the Traveler admits.

Smiling as the two order pretzels from a pretzel stand that Steven once ate at back at the day Vera admits, "So am I..."

Part Four: Truth of the Traveler

The Magical High Commission gather in a room, Toffee standing tall, front and center as Marco enters.

"So are we all accounted for my friends?" Toffee inquires.

"What's the word?" Rhombulus demands, "Is there a danger to our people?"

"It's been a week since I received word," Toffee replies, "Of a certain criminal who stole spells."

"We wanted to prevent a panic but it was gonna come out eventually," Rhombulus translates for Lekmet.

"Also if I may interject," Marco reminds from the end of the table, "I need some protals tracked."

"I assure you that matter and this meeting are intertwined. Hekapoo, can you portal us somewhere?"

"Sure," Hekapoo replies, "But why?'

Toffee points at a spot in the forest on a map of Mewni and explains, "Here holds the truth of the common enemy we have been faced with."

Hekapoo complies and opens a portal to that spot. The party expects to find another part of the dark and gloomy forest like any other, with dangerous wildlife and twisted, black trees but instead...

It's a clearing where not even grass grows, a circle 50 feet in diameter with a human shaped hole in the ground in the center, eight feet deep.

"What happened here?" Hekapoo asks in shock.

Toffee explains, "This is a place scarred by a mistake I made hundreds of years ago. You are aware of Gems, yes?"

Everyone nods.

So Toffee recounts the tale with a tinge of regret in his voice, "During my youth I spent centuries of my immortal life attempting to overthrow the corrupt monarchy of Mewni for my people. Over the centuries I grew every more desperate until 300 years ago I found a crashed Ruby ship which had slipped into our realm due to a malfunctioning warp drive. Via studying the texts therein, I learned of Demigods. The Diamonds. Further translation revealed that such beings could be created. So, in desperation I tried to make a Diamond. Upon seeing what it did to the land I ceased the project, forcing a premature emergence of the Gem. A half baked Diamond. A half baked demigod. Her name was Coal, for what is coal but an unfinished diamond? Coal lived for nearly 300 years as a close personal friend before she one day married a monster and died during child birth, passing on her Gem to her son. This was around when Comet was born as well. This half Gem half monster was raised by his father until the genocide of my people began and his father was killed. I never saw the child again. Until... He remerged. The one who stole the spells and your target Marco, are that son. He is the Traveler. I am sorry I allowed this to happen. As an advisor to Eclipsa and friends to her and all of you I should have suspected sooner. I apologize for this mistake."

"Eh," Marco shrugs, "We all make mistakes."

"But why is he doing this?" Hekapoo asks.

"Should we crystallize him?" Rhombulus inquires.

Lekmet bleats something.

"I wish I could answer but I know nothing more," Toffee replies, "I am truly sorry."

"No worries," Hekapoo assures him, "Marco and I can take it from here."

"One small thing," Toffee adds, "I do not think he is a bad person at heart, but Hekapoo, Diaz, I trust what you decide."

"Thank you," Hekapoo replies.

"I'll see you later," Marco adds as the two leave through a portal.

"So what now?" Rhombulus inquires.

Toffee smiles and replies happily, "It's been quite a while since we have played cards my friend shall we play a few rounds of blackjack?..."

The three friends go off to play card games and have fun while Marco inquires to Hekapoo in her forge, "So, there was a portal opened in Echo Creek and not by me a while ago. Can you track those scissors?"

Hekapoo nods, "Yes let me see..."

Hekapoo walks over to a filing cabinet and takes out a scroll, she reads it over and explains, "Here we go! There was a portal opened to Ocean Town one week ago."

Marco replies with a smirk, "Then that's where I'm headed..."

Part Five: Snowflakes and Redemption

A late Auttum snow falls over Ocean Town. There's a sense of peace and safety over the town, even if the cold brings a sense of foreboding, as if a larger storm may soon approach.

Vera awakens on the couch, well rested, she stretches her arms to the sound of clicking plates and glasses. She sees the Traveler doing the dishes, humming an old Christian song she recalls from church.

"Is that the one about David and Goliath?" Vera asks stretching as she sits up.

"Yeah it's a story my mom used to tell me," the Traveler replies.

"I thought everyone you love was dead." Vera replies, confused.

"She's dead too next question," the Traveler retorts, annoyed.

Realizing it may be better to change topics as she looks out the window Vera comments, "the snow sure looks pretty."

The Traveler sets down the last of the cleaned dishes on a towel by the sink to dry and goes to look out the window with Vera. He replies with a smile, "It sure is."

Vera turns to face him and smiles, he smiles back. Both are simpily happily to have someone by their side. A friend they can confide in and trust. Someone to talk to and spend time with.

Vera then takes notice of how much cleaner the house looks since they arrived one week ago. The Traveler was quick to get things back in order. The trash on the floor has been cleaned, the dishes once piled high are washed and now drying, the floors have been swept and mopped, the furniture dusted and an air freshener placed in the living room.

Maybe all the Traveler needed was someone, anyone, to live for. A friend of any kind by his side.

There is two more bags of trash that have yet to be taken out sitting by the front door. The Traveler grabs one and requests, "You wouldn't mind getting the other would you?"

"On it," Vera replies picking up the black plastic bag, the two carrying the reeking sacks down the stairs onto the snowy beach to toss in the bin in town.

Yeah it smells but it's a lot easier to ignore with someone to talk to.

"So how long am I cool to crash here again?" Vera inquires, feeling such a happiness for the last week she almost feels it's been to good and that it will have to end soon.

"If you wanna go home I'll open a portal," the Traveler replies.

"Yes but what's the maximum amount of time," Vera asks, ready to hear the day she'll be homeless again to mentally brace herself.

"Stay forever for all I care," the Traveler shrugs, "I like having you in my life and it's lonley staying at that house without anyone. Makes me think of Clio to much."

Mostly as a joke but slightly seriously Vera chuckles, "So you wanna move in together?"

"Not like that," the Traveler chuckles, "I wanna get to know you better before we consider that option, but techincally yes. I would rather you be safe and happy than have one of my only two friends killed and taken from me again."

The Traveler takes a serious, sincere tone, "Vera, I care deeply for you. I don't trust you I just distrust you less than others, but I genuinely want to see you and Eda be happy. I want whatever is best for you. Stay as long as you think it's what is best for you, and when you're ready to leave, say so. No questions asked, I'll open a portal to whereever you wish."

Vera is surprised by this answer. She's shocked that she has this much security and has a place she can stay at now. A friend she can confide in.

The snow is cold, but their hearts are warmed by each other.

The two throw the bags into the green metal trash bin and begin to walk back. Vera looks down at the white blanket of snow, sparkling under the sunlight. She smiles sly, getting an idea. She leans down as the Traveler keeps walking.

The Traveler elaborates, "I mean you're a wonderful friend and one of the only two I got, so, thanks for being a good person I guess."

The Traveler notices that Vera is no longer by his side and, confused, looks around for her. He is hit in the face by a cold, powdery snowball.

Vera laughs out loud, responding to him, "You're welcome. I could say the same to you."

The Traveler chuckles wiping the snow off his face. He grabs a snowball and, joyfully laughing, returns fire.

Vera ducks under it, now enjoying herself as she conjures a snowball with a spell and throws it back.

"No spells!" The Traveler requests, not minding all that much in reality and simpily just enjoying the moment.

"I'll try to teach you the rune later it's fine!" Vera retorts.

Vera throws another snowball which hits the Traveler in his chest, turning to frosty powder on impact. The Traveler packs a snowball in his hands and retaliates.

A flurry of snowballs and laughter fill the air until the duo grow to cold to continue the escapade, heading back home. Both feel genuine happiness, making small talk as they carry on.

Then the stair near the top of the patio squeaks.

That darn squeaky stair. To the Traveler, a reminder of the time when Clio was there but is now gone. That he has no one.

But now he does have someone.

He has Vera.

He has Eda.

Maybe it's time to... stop the squeaking.

To move on at least a little.

The Traveler spots that the top left nail is loose and stomps it as hard as he can, back into place, and the squeaking stops.

"What we that?" Vera inquires.

"Oh just... fixing something," the Traveler replies.

The two head inside, Vera starting a fire in the fire place.

"Hot coco?" The Traveler offers.

"Yes please," Vera replies.

The Traveler warms milk on the stove for the coco and sits with Vera on the couch as it comes to a boil. He keeps an eye on it of course, just to be safe.

The two sit together on the couch, waiting on the milk to warm to mix in the coco powder, they make conversation.

"Wanna boot up that old game console?" The Traveler inquires.

"Humans have that sort of stuff?" Vera inquires, "I thought only high level divination witches could create complex games."

"Humans use technology," the Traveler explains.

"I would but I can't feel my fingers," Vera explains, "How about we just put on a show?"

"Sure," the Traveler replies turning on the T.V. to some show neither really pay much mind to.

The milk comes to a boil and the Traveler goes to mix and prepare the hot coco, bringing it over to Vera.

Vera smiles happily and accepts it, sipping it as the Traveler does the same.

Vera leans in next to the Traveler, whom silently embraces her, the two finding a sense of peace and ease, a simple joy in each other's company. The droning of the T.V. becomes distant, soothing background noise until eventually, cuddling, the two find themselves dozing off in the warm embrace of the other...

Part Six: What Are You Fighting For?

The Traveler wakes up an hour later. He sees Vera leaning on him, still asleep. At first he doesn't want to get up, but he knows he has to get back to the Boiling Isles. He has to stop Belos or Belos take Eda away from him.

That's how he sees it anyways.

He gently slides off the couch, placing a pillow under Vera's head as not to disturb her. Afterwards he heads outside and tries to open a portal, intending to be back shortly.

It doesn't work. He slices at the air again to no effect. He examines the scissors closely, a pair with a purple handle and black blades, reflecting the colors of his Gem and the glow it gives off when he uses his Gem powers.

Of course it wasn't like this when he got it but he customized it.

A portal finally opens, orange in color, and he panics cause this means...

They found him...

A white arm grabs him and pulls him through the portal. Marco exits the very same portal, looking up at the house. Hekapoo sticks her head out and explains, "We got him! Let's go!"

"I just wanna have all the facts keep him busy," Marco replies, "I'll only take a second."

Marco approaches the house, shocked by how clean it is. He knocks on the door, waking up Vera who answers.

"Marco Diaz," Marco explains, "Privite eye. You are?"

Vera slams the door in his face and rushes to find the Traveler to warn him that the authorities have found him, but Marco lets himself in and explains, "Your... acquaintance is already in our custody. You would be wise to answer my questions."

"What are you going to do with him?" Vera demands.

"If I like what you have to say," Marco replies, "Maybe nothing. What's your name?"

"Ms. Sky will do," Vera responds with a sigh, her guard raised.

"Ms. Sky you are aware that your... what is he to you?" Marco asks.

"Friend and roommate I suppose."

"Great. You are aware you friend is a murderer yes?"

"Very much so."

"And why have you not turned him in?"

"Well, that's a more ethical debate."

"That's why I'm here. The laws do not an ethical life make Ms. Sky. Hence why I am making my choice at my ethical discretion."

"What do you want to know?"

"Is there any ethical reason I should not turn him in?"

"I will not deny killing is wrong, all lives have worth, but... there is room for redemption under some circumstances."

"Such as?"

"They killed his daughter isn't that enough?"

"I suppose, but has he commited any other crimes?"

"Aside from two separate killings in self defense none that I am aware of."

"Self defense so ethically he did nothing wrong. I will speak to him and make my choice accordingly. Thank you for your time Ms. Sky."

Marco opens a portal and prepares to leave only to find someone grabbing his jacket, Vera pleading, "He's a good guy!"

"I believe it's possible but I wish to confirm," Marco replies, "I can't risk letting someone who will kill again walk free."

With that Marco goes through the portal and closes it, leaving behind a very anxious Vera...

The Traveler grips his blade, ready to fight Hekapoo when Marco emerges into the barren, grey, flat mountaintop. A cold wind blows as Marco speaks sternly, "Let me begin by listing your crimes. Seven counts of murder in the first degree, assault, robbery, and trespassing on High Commission property. Why did you do all this? What's your goal?"

The Traveler replies, "I did what I wanted and I destoryed what I hated."

Marco glares, disgusted, demanding, "So you have no ethical goal? No ideology!?! You're just a hedonistic fool like the drug dealers you attacked!"

How dare this man compare the Traveler to the ones who took Clio away from him, is what the Traveler thinks.

"You scumbag dare compare me to the trash of humanity?" The Traveler growls, pointing his blade at Marco.

Marco draws his sword, El Chopo, declaring, "Hekapoo, he's mine."

"What why?" Hekapoo demands.

"I wish to show him that ethics and ideology always defeat hedonism," Marco explains, "In an honorable duel."

Hekapoo nods in understanding, this is a clash of an ideology of ethics vs and ideology of nothing. At least as far as she understands.

Marco's Hero Style: Dueler of Demigods

VS

The Traveler's Half Baked - Judge Style

Marco makes the first move, moving with inhuman speed at his foe with a lunge for the stomach. The Traveler leans to the left, being grazed under the ribs, drawing blood which stains his shirt as he grinds his teeth in pain.

"You must fight for something!" Marco demands lunging with a downward slash which shatters the ground where the Traveler once stood as he rolls out of the way. "Have you no ethics? No philosophy!?!"

Marco strikes once more, with an upward slash. Backing away to get some distance, the Traveler blocks the blow. Marco's free arm suddenly turns into a monster arm, a massive purple tentacle which he uses like a whip to strike at the Traveler, nailing him in the chest and sending him skidding across the ground, leaving scraped and brusies over his arms and legs.

Bleeding and winded, the Traveler stands back up, narrowly sidestepping another blow from the tentacle and charging Marco to close distance in a desperate attempt to rush him down. Their two blades clash, sparks flying as Marco explains, "Do you know why I hate you Traveler? Hate people like you? Because no ideology cannot be debated! The lack of ethics cannot be reasoned with or stopped! Hedonism is a worthless ideology of immoral fools and those who fight for nothing, nihilists, are no more than weaklings who stand for nothing! Nihilists who beleive nothing like you have commited horrible acts. Men and women who beleive nothing matter will do anything! I've met a men who let his six year old son drink until he died of alcohol poisoning at nine! Why? He said cause why not!?! Hedonism, nihilism, nothingness and ethicless pleasure, or no ideology at all like you which leads to the prior two, disgusts me! You disgust me!"

Marco strikes the Traveler with his tentacle, sending him flying over the edge of the mountaintop, managing to grip the edge. Marco glares down at him, "To stand for nothing, to stand for those worthless idelogies, is vile. I'm taking you in and Vera-"

The Traveler begins to glow purple across his whole body, growling as his corruption flares up, inflating his arm, "You compare me to child abusing scum, and then you threaten to take her away from me!?!"

The Traveler's fighting style has evolved in this moment, he has now tapped deeper into the latent powers of a Diamond.

His style is now...

Half Baked Demigod - Judge Style

The thick, inky darkness covers the mountaintop, as, from the shadows, a fist flies, sending Marco flying back. The Traveler's corruption causes his flesh to pulsate, malformed by stress as he speaks from seemingly every direction, "That father you mentioned, I've killed men like him! Because I hate them! Because they took people away from me!"

Marco feels the vibrations of the Traveler's footsteps on the ground approaching from behind him rapidly. He quickly parries the blow and counters with a kick to the stomach, causing the Traveler to cough up blood as he skids back.

"I fight for a world where I can walk down the street, visit a friend, talk to someone, without seeing drugs, child abuse, or evil! I fight to see the wickedness I hate gone!" The Traveler yells from everywhere.

Marco feels footsteps from his left which suddenly disappear when they're a foot away. He suspects a jumping attack and counters with a roundhouse kick that strikes the Traveler in the leg, injuring it. He limps back to his feet, "They... took Clio... away from me. I hate... evil... I fight... for... results... nothing else matters but... destroying evil... so they won't take Vera away from me... Eda... away from me...:

That's when Marco realizes, the Traveler isn't a nihilist or a hedonist, but some offshoot of utilitarianism. A weird mutation of the ideology who fights evil to protect the good no matter the cost, believing on only the results of his actions. A belief that all that matters is ending the evil deeds of others, no matter the cost.

That is the ideology of the Traveler.

This is an ideology that Marco, while he disagrees with, sees ethical merit in. One he can reason with.

"Traveler wait!" Marco exclaims.

The Traveler is by now is losing to much blood, and finding it hard to stay awake. He however forces himself to stay standing. He won't let them take Vera away from him. He can't, won't, lose anyone else. If they want to hurt someone he cares about, they can pry her from his cold dead hands.

The Traveler continues to explain, "This power is one I learned when facing Steven! I finally understand! Mg style is not half baked... but that of a Half Baked Demigod - Judge Style... and with someone... to protect... I now know how... to use it to... strike you down! You won't... take her... away from me!"

The Traveler limps forward, step by step, slowly, before falling to his knees, defeated. The darkness clears as Marco sees the bruised and beaten young man at his feet, broken now only in body, but in mind.

"I'm getting Lekmet," Hekapoo explains, "Don't hurt him you'll kill him if you hurt him anymore."

The Traveler grips his blade in his shaking hand, "Where... is... Vera?..."

Marco assures him, "Vera is safe. I didn't lay a finger on her. Save your strength, we have much to discuss but we should wait for you to be healed first."

Lekmet and Hekapoo arrive, a single magical touch from the goat healing the Traveler to rise to his feet, exhausted but able to stand.

"So we need to talk about some things if I'm gonna let you go." Marco explains.

"If you can get the cops off me sure," the Traveler sighs, "What do you want to know?"

"Hekapoo?" Marco requests.

Understanding, Hekapoo and Lekmet left the duo could discuss.

Marco asked, "What's your goal?"

"To destory evil so it doesn't hurt what little I still have," the Traveler replies.

"OK and do you... like killing people?" Marco inquires.

"Not at all," the Traveler sighs, "I hate it. I do get some sadistic thrill out of hurting bad people though."

"That's not great but it's better than I expected," Marco replies, "And you consider evil to be..."

"Anything that harms another or itself," the Traveler replies, "I guess."

Marco nods, "I understand at a glance. So, you want to protect people, namely those you love, by any means necessary, and destory the wicked."

The Traveler nods in confirmation.

"And does God play a role?" Marco asks.

"God is dead," the Traveler shrugs.

"Pardon?"

"He's dead. He killed himself at some point. Or... themself? Herself? God could be a woman, or, could have been, maybe a non binary being beyond our comprehension? One without need of gender, but it's dead, so who cares?"

"On what grounds?"

"If God was alive he would have answered my prayers or that of... someone I knew before she was killed. Belos now uses God for sin, and if God were alive Belos would be killed. No, God, at some point, maybe during World War 2, maybe during the Crusades, maybe during Moon's genocide of monsters, erased itself to disgusted with us to carry on. We cannot pray to what has died Diaz. So, I suppose the lack of a God plays a role, since God is dead gotta do it myself."

"I won't deny the possibility, but we cannot confirm or deny what God is, I beleive the Christian view myself but I am willing to play Devil's advocate for discussion. So, then we must adress the crime which led me to go after you. You don't like killing. Yes?"

"Yes."

"Can we assume all lives hold inherit worth."

"For the most part, yes. All living intelligent life has emotions and a mind and if we are addressing faith, a soul if we assume such things."

"Then would not ending any life be unethical and thus wicked thus against your goal?"

"I suppose so, but... what if I kill one last time."

"Who?"

"I... may kill Belos."

"Who?"

"The zealous tyrant of the Boiling Isles."

"So Moon but religious."

"No Moon was worse, trust me. Moon was worse."

"Well Comet killer Moon, I will say killing is wrong, but killing a tyrant is... sometimes a necessary evil. It's wrong, but like your past killings, redeemable. So, I won't stop you, but you must atone at some point and this must be your last kill and only kill in your future."

"Ethically I agree yes."

"Then I think you are, or could become, a good and redeemed person."

Marco helps the Traveler to his feet, smiling, "You're free to go friend."

"Oh do you wanna be friends?" The Traveler asks slightly awkwardly, "I mean I get the roughness was just a job so I'm willing to let that go and you seem cool so..."

"I'm not opposed," Marco replies, "But you should rest up with your friend and relax. Stress is clearly getting to you with... that was corruption I assume?"

"You're familiar?" The Traveler asks.

"I've dealt with some Gems that went... over the edge," Marco explains, "You need to destress and rest. You could corrupt."

The Traveler nods, "Give me a ring though cause you're now my only male friend? I guess? I just realized I make more friends with chicks than dudes. Maybe it's trauma from-"

The Traveler sighs and cuts himself off, "I think you get the point."

Marco nods, "I'll give you a call when I'm free, and tell the cops you left for the Neverzone."

"Thanks," the Traveler replies.

He extends his hand for a handshake of mutual understanding, forgiveness, and new friendship, which Marco accepts. Afterwards he gives Marco his number and opens a portal.

"Oh and one small thing," Marco requests, "Why do you not like Mewni?"

"Monarchies are tyranny," the Traveler replies, "And as long as Elcipsa is a queen and not, say, a prime minister, Comet failed. I've seen what monarchs can do. Farewell Diaz."

With that he leaves before Marco can ask him to elaborate. Marco, these words lingering in his minds, heads home as well, considering it a job well done.

The Traveler limps up the stairs. The step, that reminder that he was alone before, now fixed and silent. He limps into the door to a very worried Vera hugging him exclaiming, "You're OK! Thank God! I was so scared for you!"

"Yeah," he chuckles, "I'm a bit sore, so I'm gonna sit down."

Vera nods, helping the Traveler over to the couch where he sits.

"What happened?" Vera inquires.

"To make a long story short I ethically cannot ever kill again except maybe Belos and I need to destress, also cops will be off my back now," the Traveler replies. "Oh! And I have new friend!"

"That's great!" Vera exclaims, "I'm happy to hear that! Huge relief really!"

Vera sits next to him and asks, "So you needed to destress?"

"Yeah I'm half Gem," the Traveler replies.

"No idea what that means," Vera explains.

"If I get to stressed I turn into a monster," the Traveler clarifies.

"Like a werewolf?" Vera asks.

"Yeah I suppose," the Traveler shrugs, "But not the saucy romance novel kind the horror movie mass murder kind."

"Well..." Vera asks, leaning into him, hugging him, "Does this help?"

"Yknow?" The Traveler replies smiling as he cuddles with Vera, "It sure does..."


	25. Traveler's Lament: Hate Fueled By Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Traveler visits an old friend and laments about his belief in the death of Christ.

Vera has dozed off on the couch snuggling with the Traveler. The Traveler slips away gently, without awakening her. He finds himself consumed by conflicting emotions as he exits the house to walk down the beach. He finds himself walking barefoot through the cool sands, the nocturnal crabs seem to instinctively scatter as he nears, as if sensing his magical power.

He has a friend now. He should be happy and to an extent he is, but this is overshadowed by fear, fear of losing Vera and Eda. A hatred for those who make take them away with him.

He decides he needs to pay a visit to someone. Someone who if she were still around would know what to do.

He stops by a flower shop and purchases a bouquet of carnations, flowers often also called God's flesh.

"How fitting," he chuckles, "the flesh of a dead God be used to honor his dead followers."

He then opens a portal and finds himself, after passing through, in a small town in the Smokey Moutians of Kentucky.

It's a very rural, peaceful place. He pulls his cloak over his face, as not to be recognized. He's been here before, and while he hates visiting it, it's where she was lay to rest.

He sneaks into a church, passing past the oak pews, across the wooden floor. His footsteps echo in the cold, empty place. To him, it feels dead, as if reflecting the state of God in his perspective. A twisted joke for that decaying corpse as if to mock him with its own death. As if the last cosmic gas is leaving that incomprehensible body to have one last laugh at the mortal world and everyone in it, this being one of many punch lines.

He spots a maple wood piano out of the corner of his eye. It looks like no one's played it in over half a decade. He taps a couple of keys, dust flying off them, the keys familiar to his touch. He has played here before.

The Traveler knows better than this, believing fully that God is truly dead and there is no longer anyone behind the wheel anymore, it's just chaos.

He exits out the back into a cemetery. He walks pass several tombstones coming to two grey headstones.

The first is labeled "here lies the nameless orphan. May God give him a name as he rests with his mother, even if his body was never found. Beloved son, magician, pianist."

"I would've been better off if I died that day," he mutters to himself.

He turns to the second grave which reads, "Here lies Emily Elior. Killed in a home invasion. The body of her adopted son was not found, may she find his spirit in Heaven. Beloved mother, pastor, friend."

He sets the flowers atop Emily's grave, greeting her, "Hey mom. It's... been a while."

The Traveler sits in front of the grave and thinks aloud, "How's Heaven? Big man's corpse still rotting up there or did Heaven disappear when he died?"

There's no response save for the cawing of hungry crows in the Auttum air.

The Traveler sighs and continues, "Things have started to get better for me at the very least but now I'm scared of losing it. I wish you were still here. You would know what to do."

Again the silence speaks volumes.

The Traveler continues in a saddened tone, "sometimes I see you out of the corner of my eye, smiling at me. Like you're watching over me or something, but I dunno, I'm probably just hallucinating. I do have very mild hallucinations, probably from some form of PTSD. Started when you died actually."

The Traveler sits in silence a while longer before he sighs, elaborating, "When do you think God killed himself anyways? My guess is the crusades, bloodshed over zealotry made him lose hope, or maybe because of Adolf, his genocide, the actions of the most evil man in the world drove him over the edge. If not that, latest God could have died would be during Moon's reign. Just another genocide, one I saw first hand. God has to have killed himself cause only God could kill God. Similar logic to the whole could God make a rock so heavy he couldn't lift thing. Side note, he could but when attempting to lift it he would subconsciously make it lighter while doing so. The question is when?"

The Traveler sighs, "If there's one Pope that really screwed it all up it's the one that lead the first Crusade. Pope Urban II. Zealots he was, as you taught me. Always told me zealots burn in Hell..."

The Traveler wipes a tear from his eye, choking back a sob, "I miss you mom..."

The despair in his heart grows to great to contain and he has to get it out somehow. Out of the corner of his eye he spots her, but she's gone when he blinks. He takes a deep breath and sits at the piano, the keys welcome him, as if welcoming an old friend into a warm embrace.

The song flows like water from his mind, body, and soul, he sings as he plays a somber, regretful tone full of self hatred and loss.

"Hate fueled by love," he sings,  
"Cause in this world it's then or me.  
Oh no.  
Vera is safe so why am I afraid?

This love,  
That I feel for those I still have here.  
Fuels a hate and fear,  
Of those who may take them away from me."

He hears another voice, uncertain is it is a hallucination or something greater, he turns to see a tall woman in a white sweater with green eyes, fair skin, and long black hair sit next to him.

She sings, "Focus on that love son.  
For if you do not,  
I fear,  
What you're becoming.

Deep inside of your eyes,  
I see the potential for heroism.  
But deeper still,   
I see a demon.

Cast aside your deep hate,   
Do what is right.  
Don't fall,  
Into your demons.

Don't fall into wrath,   
Because if you succeed you'll be great.  
Make me proud,  
Little buddy."

The... image, spectre, hallucination, who can say, of Emily pats the Traveler on his head and disappears.

The Traveler continues, "A rush,  
Nightmare,   
A panicked glance.   
And I'm consumed by fearful feelings.

The don't care if it's wrong.  
My loved ones must be protected.  
Even if it means making a perfect world,  
I will not have them taken.

The love deep down in my heart,  
Creates shadows in its light.  
And triggers fight or flight.  
If you wanna take them away pry them away from my dead body."

The Travelers could swear he feels the disappointed gaze of Emily on him, as if she disapproves of his choice. Is this hallucinating or is she watching over him?...

Doesn't matter to him. After all, God is dead.

He opens a portal and heads home, muttering to himself, "I'll die before I lose anyone else..."


	26. Bo the Nihilist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus debates the value of nihilism with his club, Willow and Boscha discuss the nature of their bond, and a holiday is fast approaching.

"Then to what end is anything?" Gus demands raising his voice.

"Nothing!" The young girl with brown hair replies, "I'm telling you! That German guy I've been reading about, Friedrich, had this in the bag 100 years ago! Nothing has any inherit meaning and humans, witches, monsters, just smart apes and lizards and stuff!"

"You're an idiot Bo!" Gus yells back, uncharacteristically angry for some reason.

"Gus maybe we should continue this debate next week you're... really upset," another young witch interjects. She is much more odd than Bo, who has freckles and brown hair, almost passing for human while this witch has blue hair and a giant eye for a head.

"You're right," Gus sighs, taking a deep breath in and out to calm himself, "You're right Eileen. This meeting of the Human Philosophy Research Club is adjourned. We'll meet here next week to continue this discussion. Have a good one."

The three part ways, Gus passing through the forest, thinking to himself about what Bo said.

How could anyone choose nihilism? He doesn't understand. Even if he were to assume God isn't real for the sake of argument and the heat death of the universe will come doesn't the life he lives holds worth unto itself? The future of witch kind? Does that not hold some inherit value? Even if it's just a bunch of chemicals triggering happy and sad reactions in this meat machine that is his mind and body would that not hold some worth if nothing else? Sure that's just an off shoot of hedonism but hedonism is something! It's some sort of goal that can be worked from!

Gus couldn't properly articulate this due to his anger however, although the argument has become more clear to him now that he's calmed down.

He however has other matters to attend to, so he exits the forest at a cafe where Willow, Boscha, Amity, and Luz greet him, waving to him from a table outside.

Luz and Amity hide their faces under matching blue cloaks, holding hands and sharing a milkshake. The four are engaged in some conversation about the list, casually discussing light and heavy topics in the same breath, Willow explaining, "So yeah someone has been mimicking the Bile Bag Killer but healing their targets and now they're number six. No one knows who, but they never kill and I find that weird."

"Do they have a title?" Amity inquires, considering targeting this person to test her own power.

"Yeah I think it was..."

6: ??? - Enormity of Envy.

(Credit to this Wattpad user: https://my.w.tt/leHKtTNOjbb for giving me the idea to use the title of Enormity of Envy, I asked them for feedback on this story a while ago and they suggested it.)

"I hear they attack those with powerful combat based magics," Luz adds, "And that the victims claim that this person's eyes hold envy of their power hence the title."

Amity wonders if she could be attacked by this person rather than attacking them, unaware that this mysterious individual has their own motives that involve trying to protect Amity.

"Yeah and the 8th strongest witch is gone," Boscha adds, "Everyone thought she was gonna get added to the list but, Vera Sky? Poof! Disappeared without a trace."

"Or erased by the Lightbringers," Gus suggests.

"Highly possible," Amity sighs, "They've hidden things for Belos before."

Luz notices Amity look down at her feet, the human comforts her with a kiss on the cheek, causing Amity to blush. Amity smiles, feeling a little better as she tries not to think about Edric and Emira and their tragic fates.

"Hey how is the club doing?" Willow inquires to Gus.

"Nihilsim is a bad ideology yeah?" Gus inquires.

Everyone nods in agreement although Luz explains, "There is merit in some branches of nihilism. Some claim it best to rebel against the lack of reason by making their own reason so there is value in it to some degree."

"Well I got heated debating Bo about nihilism," Gus explains, "So not good."

Amity remembers something and takes a book out of her pocket, handing it to Gus, "I finished this and almost forgot to return it! Remember you lended me some human texts back at the library?"

"Ah yes Plato's Rebublic," Gus replies taking the book, "Thank you."

"Oh you told me about that one it sucks right?" Willow inquires to Gus.

"To claim that misses the point," Gus shakes his head and explains. "See, yes, this book advocates for forced polyamory, incest, using religion to control people, censoring art, and so on. However, it is a strong basis, it can be learned from all the same as one of the earliest human philosphy texts."

"Which is not to say polyamory is bad I assume," Boscha inquires, "I mean, I don't know anyone who's like that but..."

"Yeah I don't see a problem if three people all love each other," Gus replies, "But unless I misunderstood this text, and I could have, it sounds like forcing that on people and... it's the forcing that's the problem. Everyone should love who they love freely. Be it one other, or two others who, forming a trio or even more whom all love each other if it's what's best for all involved mental health wise it's perfectly ethical."

"Well I think great minds think alike," Luz adds, nodding in agreement, "I think we can all agree to that."

"Yeah I don't it's for me though," Willow adds.

"Well we're all like what 13? 14? We need to worry about other stuff right now," Boscha adds, "Rather than the semantics. Like, what do we do about Mr. Blight? Also, actually, Belos too."

"Yeah it sucks here," Luz adds, "But we gotta fix it."

"I mean this in the nicest way possible but can't you go to Earth isn't it better over there?" Willow inquires.

"Her genetic mom isn't..." Amity explains, "A good person."

"I think Gus and I are the only ones who parents aren't evil or dead," Willow points out.

"Sometimes it just be like that," Gus shrugs, "Even then my mom remarried when I was 4 but my step mom is still as much of a parent to me as my dad was so, I don't mind that much but..."

"Wait your dad died?" Luz inquires, funny she should ask given the death of her genetic mother, even if she isn't aware of it.

"I mean that is why I hate nihilism," Gus replies clenching his fist," Gus explains, "Darn ideology got in his head, drove him to despair, and... He thought the best way out was with a rope neck tie, if you catch my drift."

"Gus I'm so sorry," Boscha replies trying to comfort him, "My dad... didn't stick around either, hence why he didn't protect me from my mom."

"I mean my mom married my step mom and I love em as my parents," Gus explains, "And I'm sorry for your loss Boscha. He's in a better place now."

"Don't suicides go to Hell?" Amity inquires, "Pretty sure God is enough of a jerk to do that."

"What do you mean God is a jerk?" Willow inquires.

Amity sighs, "Nah, let's handle one thing at a time. Short version, I beleive in God and the Bible but I'm pretty sure God is the villain of said text."

"Well who says we should trust the texts?" Luz inquires.

"Let's focus on this nihilist first," Amity retorts, not wishing to discuss the matters. If there's a God, and those texts are true, then God is why Emira and Edric died, thus, God is her enemy.

That is why she hates God, for if the texts are true, then, according to the interpretations she has been taught, God is evil.

"So how do you debate a nihilist?" Gus demands.

"Maybe treat them with respect and kindness?" Boscha responds snarkily, "Rather than lashing out like a jerk?"

"Boscha has a point," Luz adds, "Even if someone is wrong, as long as they're arguing in good faith you should engage then with the same good faith."

Gus sighs, conceding, "You're right... you're right. I guess I should apologize to Bo."

Everyone else nods in confirmation.

"Anyways we better get home," Luz explains, "Mom wants us home as soon as we can get there Amity and I are wanted."

"You just said mom," Willow points out.

"Why shouldn't I?" Luz demands, "Family is love, not blood, and she's more a mom to me than my blood mother ever was."

"Fair enough," Willow responds.

"Luz is right though don't wanna worry mom," Amity adds, "Cya later guys!"

"Have a good one!" Boscha replies as her and the other two wave farewell to their friends.

"Well I guess I better mentally prepare to debate Bo," Gus states starting to leave, "Have a great day guys I need to read up on the more positive versions of nihilism."

"Best of luck!" Willow replies waving farewell.

This leaves Boscha and Willow alone to discuss matters of their own.

"So..." Boscha brings up nervously, beating around the bush, "Luz and Amity are a cute couple."

"Weird topic but yeah I agree," Willow nods in agreement.

"You have anyone you like?" Boscha inquired, blushing as she avoids eye contact.

Willow blushes but manages to speak fairly confidently, summoning a flower in her palm from a sheet of paper she had in her pocket, "Well... yeah, she has helped me a lot. Helped me get runes, glyphs, whichever you like to call them they're used interchangeably, helped me regain my powers. She helped me get a book from the Bat Queen which I've mostly mastered and am now fully able to use my magics with pencil and paper. You... understand what I'm saying?"

Boscha nods, her face red as her hair.

"You think she... would wanna catch a movie tonight?" Willow asks.

Boscha nods once again.

"See you then!" Willow smiles, kissing Boscha on the cheek before walking away.

Boscha lets out a happy buy embarrassed squeal under her breath, trying not to draw attention but happy things went so well. She collects herself, gets up, and goes to get ready to meet Willow for their date.

A week later once more the philosphy club meets to discuss matters.

"OK so are we continuing our discussion from last week?" Eileen inquires, "It got... pretty heated."

"Yes but first," Gus explains, "Bo, I'm sorry I lashed out at you, that was... not cool, and even though I have past trauma relating to nihilism, an explanation is not an excuse. I am sorry. I was in the wrong."

"Oh it's fine I get where you're coming from," Bo assures Gus, "Now, if I may continue my idea."

Both nod, Bo proceeds, "I do beleive there is no inherit value in this universe. You may believe nihilism the worst ideology and I respect that but my view is thus: I don't need to do what's right by my mind, but by my gut. My instincts. I do what I feel is right, as I believe man is born good. So I don't think, and I trust this instinct because there's no true ethics, only our instincts can guide us to a brighter future."

"There's better ideas," Gus explains, "But I can respect that. Thank you for sharing that's actually fascinating and I would love to hear more!"

"Really?" Bo asks, "Well if you insist. I came up with it a few months go after reading up on humanism in some human psychology textbook about self actualization and pondered how we feel guilt. Why would we feel guilt would that not hinder our survival? Maybe it's cause we hold that inherit good which is meant to guide us towards self actualization."

"Then I suppose yours is an offshoot of optimistic nihilism," Eileen suggests, "Making your own purpose."

"Precisely," Bo nods in agreement.

"Huh," Gus replies, "Yeah I can respect that."

"Now on to the next topic if I may," Eileen suggests, "I would like to discuss the themes of "The Yellow Wallpaper" and what it says about the sexism of the human Victorian Era."

"Oh yeah I just finished reading that," Gus replies, "Bo, have you read it yet?"

Bo nods, and the three continue their discussions, as snowflakes begin to fall from the sky.

It's getting colder.

A certain day is fast approaching...

Christmas, is just around the corner...


	27. The Owl Sees All Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time is a time of love and family. Love of many forms. It's the holidays in the Boiling Isles, and it's time for some bonds to come to light.

**OK now this is the last chapter until season two of the Owl House for real this time.**

Ah Christmas, a time for leisure, spending time with family, and enjoying a mug of hot coco.

Unless you're the Traveler.

The Traveler sits the patio of his home, watching the snow fall. He talks on the phone with Marco, who replies, "So your charges should be a non issue. I do have to ask though, do you know anything about the murder I mentioned last time we called?"

"Yeah that was me," the Traveler lies, knowing it was Eda and covering for her.

"Was it really or you just covering for someone?" Marco inquires, noting the slight increase in pitch in the Traveler's tone. As an investigator he's learned to catch such subtle tells.

"I'm not saying what happened was right but..." the Traveler explains, "But she was a druggie that abused her daughter Luz."

"Fine I suppose," Marco shrugs, "But I can't let any more killings slide man you're right before the point of no return ethically if we assume Belos... has an accident."

"But I haven't crossed it," the Traveler retorts.

"I guess. Enough business," Marco requests, "You logging on to Glyphscape?"

"Nah man we've played Glyphscape like an hour day for a month strait I'm a little burned out," the Traveler concedes.

"Fair enough I'm gonna play in the background then," Marco explains, "So how you been?"

"I've been good," the Traveler replies, "Got my mind on some stuff though. How about you?"

"Well Christmas is next week and I'm looking forward to that. What's on your mind?"

"I'm just... you know Vera? I think I love her."

"I mean she's like your only friend of course you feel platonic love or do you mean romantically?"

"Yes."

"And... you're asking... advice I assume?"

"If that's OK. You're my only male friend. You're also the only person I know with a romantic partner of any kind."

"I mean, maybe ask a female friend about this dude. My advice is be honest and worst case sinerio, she stays your best friend. However Eda may be able to give more solid advice. My advice? Ask Eda."

"Fair enough. I'm gonna go do that then. Wanna hangout after Christmas?"

"Sounds like fun. If you can help with a few jobs I'll give you a cut. I know you're trying to lay low so crime wise so it's harder to do what you normally do. If you work with me we can do 2 birds one stone. You work legally, we get to hangout."

"Sounds like a plan. Cya soon!"

"Audios amigo."

The Traveler hangs up. He thinks about Vera. Vera is the only person he's ever felt this desire with. The desire to kiss her cheek and see her smile. The desire to hold her and gently doze off with her in his arms. He's felt platonic love. He's felt familial love. This... this is different, and he isn't sure what to do.

Vera is kind to him, and she helps him feel calm. She, to him, is a partner, a ying to his yang. He feels as though she is a compliment to him. He isn't sure how else to describe that.

How does he say that without scaring her away?

...

He opens a portal.

He knows who to ask for advice...

Eda looks at the feathers spreading across her arm. She's running out of time, and the children she's adopted...

What will happen to them?

She needs a cure to this curse as it is getting worse and worse by the day.

Snow falls over the Boiling Isles as she walks down the street, thinking. She wants to get Amity and Luz something nice for Christmas. It may be the only Christmas she can spend with them and she wants to make it count.

She knows a place that has something the kids would love but it's under the grip of the cartel and she would need help to break in. Normally King would be her eyes and ears but...

A portal opens, and as if a prayer were answered, the Traveler appears.

"Hey Eda!" He greets her happily, before spotting the curse, "You OK?"

"I'm fine," Eda lies, "How's your corruption?"

"It's been calm," the Traveler explains, "Having Vera, Marco, and you in my life, actual friends, it's helped a lot, which is why I came to talk to you actually."

"What's up kiddo?" Eda inquires, looking up at the place.

"I wanted advice on how to..." The Traveler looks up as well, and clenches his fist.

"Oh you're on a job?" The Traveler inquires, "Another casino?"

"I could use an extra set of hands," Eda explains.

The Traveler smirks, summoning his blade, "Let's have some fun then..."

Vera walks down the streets of Ocean Town, starring at a promo for some cheesy Christmas romance movie.

She finds her eyes drawn to the tagline, "Sometimes love comes from unexpected places."

In truth she's had feelings for the Traveler for a while now. She opens her notebook of song lyrics. There's many songs. Some about God and zealots. Others about hope. A few about the hatred she feels for the wicked, but a small handful, more recent ones, are failed confessions to the Traveler, unfinished and scrapped halfway. She was adamant about not dating him at the start as she felt she needed to know someone longer. She was right, but now this has developed a false insecurity that confessing now will feel like she's been leading him along.

She isn't sure what to do.

She starts to get cold, and heads into a crowded coffee shop to warm up. She sits at the only open seat next to a chubby blonde woman, who sips a hot coco, much like Vera who has purchased her own.

"May I?" Vera inquires.

"By all means," the woman replies, "What's your name?"

"Vera," she replies shaking the woman's hand, "And you are? I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm just passing through with my band," the woman explains, "I'm Sadie. Sadie Miller..."

Barcus, Jerbo, and King sit at a blackjack table, planning the job out.

"Looks like security is gonna switch out in 2 minutes we should strike during the brief interval between shifts," King reminds.

Jerbo nods, "Good eye buddy."

"Thanks," King replies with a smile, "I was the scout of the jobs I ran with my old..."

King freezes as he spots Eda enter with what looks to be the young man who sold Mewmen magics to her. Eda grins madly, gripping her staff. Atop the staff, Owlbert smiles at Eda, before turning around, eyes glowing.

"Get down!" King screams.

"What?" Jerbo asks.

"Get down now!" King yells, tackling Jerbo to the ground.

From Owlbert, there is an explosion of firey magic, which the Traveler makes a mental note of, imprinting the rune into his mind.

The next few moments play out in slow motion as adrenaline rushes through the small demon's body. He sees Eda rush in, full force smacking one of the security guards in the face with her staff as the Traveler uses this opening to dash ahead, through the burning building, stabbing a young man not much older than him, sitting at a table with a line of coke in front of him. This seems to anger the Traveler, more than other drugs, as he slams the man's face into the glass table, screaming something about how they took "Clio" away.

Jerbo and Barcus seem to have gotten lucky, or rather, been protected by Edric's luck potion effecting Barcus. They are unscathed by the explosion as they collect themselves.

King hears the Traveler yell, "I'll go on ahead! You clean up the trash!"

"It's to dangerous wait!" Eda demands as the Traveler sprints to the second floor.

"Curses!" Eda exclaims as she sprints after him, summoning a swarm of bats with Mewmen magic to attack a security guard that blocks her way. She rushes ahead but stops.

It's him.

It's her best friend. Family to her.

She can't say nothing.

"King?" She asks.

"You know the Witch of Wrath?" Jerbo demands.

"Get out of here! Take the kid and the dog it's to dangerous!" Eda demands.

"I used to know her," King retorts. "Not anymore."

"King I'm trying to be better," Eda explains, "You don't have to beleive I can be redeemed. I respect if you don't, but... I just want you to know, I am trying to be better. You're still welcome back home."

Barcus barks something.

"Yeah I'm lost here King," Jerbo interprets.

"It's personal," King explains, "Grab money from the safe and let's go. I need a moment."

"OK Barcus looks like Eda did the heavy lifting for us!" Jerbo exclaims, "Just your luck eh? King, if you leave with Eda let us know when you can, you're our family too!"

Jerbo and Barcus dash off.

King and Eda stand there for a moment, the building burning slowly around them, people screaming and dashing out into the street around them. There is much more fire near Eda than near King.

"I am willing to talk but now is a bad time," King admits breaking the silence.

"I know I'll give you the short version," Eda assures. She speaks with a somber sincerity, hating her own past actions and understanding they are why King left, "I made a lot of mistakes, and maybe killers can't be redeemed. I personally think so but I am biased. Maybe they can't. Maybe killing is to great an evil, but, I still love you as family King, and even if you don't want to speak to me, you are welcome to just come visit Luz, Hooty, and Amity."

Owlbert caws.

"And Owlbert," Eda adds.

King sighs and concedes, "I don't think you can be redeemed but you can try and I'll support you in trying."

Barcus and Jerbo dash out of the casino. King begins to leave, "And for what it's worth Eda, I do love you as family too, but this is not a good time."

"Feel free to visit if you want, or want to talk," Eda smiles bittersweetly.

King nods and goes to catch up with his allies.

Eda rushes to assist the Traveler, who, when she enters, is locked in combat with a middle aged witch. The Traveler...

He's crying, rage on his face.

The man's body glows with a pale blue light, he laughs madly, "You're half Gem! You think some of is don't know about Gems! I've had Gem Dust imported from Mewni before!"

The man evades the Traveler's blade with ease, laughing.

"What is he on about?" Eda demands casting out a thorned vine which he ducks under.

"Gem dust," the Traveler explains, "Humans have started grinding up Gems into dust, to make a drug adjacent to cocaine that grants abilities related to the Gem and has lethal withdraw. These druggies..."

The Traveler's body cackles with green lightning, "Are why Clio died!"

The man laughs, "Please! You can't strike me! This is Sapphire dust! Sapphires see the future! I know your every move before you make it!"

The Traveler dispels his blade, screaming in a blind rage, "I'm gonna rip your heart out and shove it down your throat!"

"Traveler no! He's not worth killing!" Eda pleads rushing to stop him.

The man's confident eyes become filled with fear. He foresees his own death, and he sees no way to avoid this.

The Traveler shoots green lightning, Mewmen dark magic, from his fingertips.

"Madame Guillotine!" He yells, casting a spell as he chokes the out. A figure with blades for arms, two feet tall, skin pale as the moon, yellow eyes, and a white dress stained with blood, nods. The spell made manifest, just as told, Mewmen magic can create life. Even life with a mind, self, and if one believes in such things, a soul that passes on.

"I don't know man Clio wouldn't want this," Madame Guillotine pleads.

"The weird thing is right!" Eda pleads, "Don't do this!"

The Traveler takes a deep breath, he thinks of Eda, who looks at him with fear of what he could choose to be in this moment. He thinks of Vera, who had faith in him despite his past, and Marco, who became his friend in spite of his past mistakes.

He wants to be better, for them, and for himself.

He lets the man go, the man coughs before throwing up.

"Get what you need and let's go," The Traveler sighs. "Lilith will be here to clean up the trash soon."

The man cowers in fear, unable to move as Eda opens a safe and finds some glowing blue threads she takes.

"I got it," Eda explains.

"Cloth?" The Traveler inquires confused.

"I'll explain on the way we have to go the Lightbringers will kill everyone here!" Eda exclaims.

"Lilith doesn't kill!" The Traveler retorts, "She's used by Belos to maintain the illusion the guard isn't corrupt!"

"Pardon?" Eda inquires.

"Lilith is the one good guard in all the Isles!" The Traveler exclaims, "But you're right. We need to go!"

The Traveler tries to focus to open a portal with his scissors, but his mind keeps going to Clio, he can't focus on anything else. However, there is better than here.

He opens the portal anyways.

"Let's go!" The Traveler exclaims.

Eda nods and enters the portal with him...

"So you write music too?" Vera inquires as her and Sadie continue their conversation.

"Sure do!" Sadie exclaims happily, "I'm actually looking for a song writer for my band. You interested? Your roommate can play right?"

"Yeah take a look!" Vera exclaims offering the notebook to Sadie, who reads it happily.

"These are great you're totally in if you want to be a singer in the band," Sadie explains, "But... you got a soft spot for that roomate?"

Embarrassed Vera inquires, "That obvious huh?"

Sadie chuckles, "The lines...

'You let me into your home,  
So let me into your heart'

They were obvious."

"Yeah but how do you confess to someone who very clearly doesn't trust anyone," Vera inquires.

"You just be honest," Sadie replies, "I mean, when someone has trust issues, isn't that the best thing to do?"

"I suppose," Vera replies.

"I mean my girlfriend Spinel and I found that to work," Sadie elaborates, "So, just do that, and give me a ring when you're able."

Sadie writes her phone number on a napkin and hands it to Vera.

"I will," Vera replies.

Sadie smiles and gets up, "You can also call just to chat. You're quite fun to talk to. It's been a pleasure meeting you Vera."

"Have a good one friend," Vera responds with a smile.

"Cya later friend," Sadie replies as she leaves.

Vera looks down at the lyrics in her notebook, and makes her choice.

She needs to be honest...

The Traveler and Eda end up in a dessert on Earth. A canyon with several holes in the walls, all human shaped. The Traveler approaches one that appears smaller than the others.

"Where are we?" Eda inquires.

"The Beta Kindergarten," Steven explains, "Where... Clio was born. Sorry I panicked opening the portal."

"Who is Clio exactly?" Eda inquires.

"I don't wanna burden you with it," The Traveler sighs.

Eda speaks more softly, placing a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the Traveler, "Hey. I'm not going to judge you. You know that."

The Traveler sighs, before conceding, "Gems are concentrated life energy, drain it from the world and pop from the ground. The dessert isn't a good place for that you see, so one Gem ended up needing to gather energy for longer cause there wasn't any left. This was Clio, and she emerged from this hole right here. I was wandering the land. My adoptive mother died in a break in a few years ago so I had been on my own for years. I came here and found a young Gem, the age of a human child, twelve, and I took her in, loved and raised her as if she were my own child. She... was killed, and ground into Gem dust. I fell into a blind rage, and killed the dealers who took my daughter from me. Curse the Gem Dust dealers I say. Vile people. I... couldn't protect her."

"It's not your fault," Eda assures him, "You were under a lot of pressure raising a child so young yourself. I adopted a kid once too who met with a similar fate."

"Emira?"

"Yeah. Point is Traveler, you can't change the past, only look to the future."

"You're right. Thanks mom."

"Pardon?"

The Traveler freezes before stammering out, "Uhhh... I mean... you do remind me a lot of my mom who died uhhh... I'm sorry it I overstepped but I guess to an extent I do love you as family. I distrust you the least and you're the only older figure in my life I can turn to and-"

Eda hugs the Traveler assuring him, "You're family to me too."

Eda lets go and inquires, "Is there anything you need advice on while we're talking? You mentioned needing advice?"

"Yeah but I'm unsure how to ask this," the Traveler explains, "So I'll say it outright. How do I ask someone out?"

"Oh just be honest and accept friendship if all else fails," Eda replies, "I got friendzoned by this one divination witch I knew, but he's still my best friend!"

"Thank you," The Traveler replies with a smile, "I'll give that a try."

The Traveler opens a portal and prepares to leave but Eda inquires, stopping him, "Wait."

"Yeah?" The Traveler asks.

"Is Lilith really a good person?" Eda inquires with a somewhat conflicted sense of hope.

"I mean no she is still in Belos's cult," the Traveler concedes, "But she isn't corrupt. She does listen to reason somewhat. After all, she let you kill Bump. I don't know what you intend to do with this info though."

"Just thinking," Eda replies.

The Traveler inquires, "So what is with the cloth?"

Eda explains, "Oh, well, it's enchanted, very rare stuff that deflects magic. I was planning to knit Amity and Luz matching cloaks to keep them safe and warm in the Winter. Speaking of which are you safe from the cold?"

"Oh I've settled back into this old place I used to crash at. You should come visit sometime."

"Maybe, if I find the time."

"I gotta get home. Cya later mom."

"Safe Travels Traveler."

With that the Traveler leaves. Eda takes out her key, summons her door to the Boiling Isles, and too, returns home...

Vera sits nervously awaiting the Traveler's return. She is going to be honest with him, but part of her is anxious about it. She knows at the very least they will remain friends at the end of the day, but she still finds herself fearing rejection.

The Traveler enters, greeting Vera, "Hey! Sorry I had to run an errand."

"I was out too it's fine," Vera assures him.

Vera decides to open with a lighter topic, it feeling to awkward to open with "I love you" out of the gate.

"Oh I found some more legal work for us!" Vera exclaims happily.

"That's great!" The Traveler replies, "Safer than robbing drug dealers and child abusers. What's the details?"

"You can play right?"

"Sure can."

"Well it's a gig with a band. The singer liked my lyrics and offered to hire us."

"I'm game, we'll join up with them later."

Vera smiles and explains further, now blushing, "I have some other good news I need to talk to you about."

"So do I," The Traveler concedes.

"You first," Vera insists, happy to stall.

"No no you first you're already on a hot streak for good news!" The Traveler chuckles with the same motive.

"Both on three," the Traveler suggests.

"OK," Vera replies.

Both count off and exclaim in synch, "I wanna try actually dating you! I think I'm in love with you!"

"What?" The Traveler asks.

Vera, flustered, collects herself and manages to reply smoothly, "Hey great minds think alike!"

The two fall silent for a moment before the Traveler inquires, "Well... what does this change?"

"I mean you're my best friend either way," Vera explains, "You're just also my boyfriend now."

"I mean let's be real we kinda acted like we were dating," The Traveler chuckles, this obvious in hindsight.

Vera laughs, "Yeah. I suppose so."

"Well it's around supper," The Traveler points out, "And it's Christmas time. How about we go get a nice dinner?"

"I'd like that," Vera replies, taking the Traveler's hand and kissing his cheek as they exit into the blanket of snow, into this warm relationship that shields them from the coldness of their pasts and the Winter.

Eda finishing sewing the cloaks and places them down. She looks at an old photo of her and Lilith as kids. She ponders the Traveler's words, and a tinge of hope fills her heart.

Maybe Lilith to far gone. Maybe she can save Lilith...

There's a knock on the door. Hooty had been chatting for the last hour but Eda had assumed Hooty was messing with some poor guard who had wandered to close but opens the door to see King.

King opens slightly awkwardly with, "Well... it is tradition to visit family during the Holidays. I just wanted to stop by for a bit if that's OK."

Eda opens the door to him and the two engage in light conversation throughout the evening...

The next morning Eda comes clean and explains King is living elsewhere due to, "personal reasons." She still hides from Luz the fact that Luz's mom was killed by her hand.

Christmas day comes, and Amity and Luz are joyous to receive their matching cloaks. Boscha, Willow, King, and Gus come to visit as well. It is a joyful day, and at the end of it all, everyone poses with a photo in front of the Owl House.

Eda looks at the photo happily, setting it in a frame by her bedside, right next to the photo of her, King, Hooty, and Emira. She looks at this photo of Emira, and back at her new photo.

"I'll keep them safe this time," Eda speaks, unsure if she's trying to speak to Emira, or just to herself. Despite being atheist some irrational part of her maybe hopes Emira hears her. "I'll keep Amity safe for you."

She could swear she hears, "I know. Merry Christmas mom."

But she brushes this off. Right now, she is just happy to have a family she loves.

With that, she goes to sleep.

For her it truly was a Merry Christmas...


	28. A Couple's Couple of Flawed Ideologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity go for a walk while pointing out the flaws in the ideas of the other.

Luz and Amity walk down the street, holding hands and making small talk, enjoying the cold Winter's day. snow falling down, the flakes dancing in the air. The two walk to clear their heads, Amity leading Luz by the hand towards an unknown destination, as the two discuss the recent events.

"So are we gonna talk about King or..." Luz inquires.

"I thought you would you would never ask," Amity responds, "She was really vague about why King is crashing elsewhere."

"It's almost like Eda is hiding something," Luz c9oncedses, "Like she didn't wanna say the reason."

Amity, now realizing it is related to the murders committed by Eda, quickly deflects, "King is a little childish. It's probably something petty."

"I suppose," Luz replies, "One thing I am curious about, how DID bibles get to the Boiling Isles."

"I would say imported from Mewni," Amity replies, helping Luz over a fallen tree trunk, "But mostly illegal texts are what Eclipsa and the other kingdoms send us. Plato's Republic, the Communist Manifesto, that sort of thing. Bibles, man I don't know. Can't have been Mewni, Belos sent Bibles to Mewni. Someone must have brought them in from outside cause Jesus is from Earth, and also the son of the universe's curliest dad, but, yeah hold on. That doesn't quite track. Something is screwy here isn't it?"

"Yeah sure is but..." Luz stops and inquires, "Did you just imply God is a jerk?"

"Have you read the Bible Luz?" Amity inquires as the duo now climb from broken tree to broken tree, to engrossed in conversation to notice that more and more of the trees appear ravaged by a larger creature who passed through. "Dude is strait evil. Homophobic, sexist, and so on. Tower of Babble? That ring a bell? Everyone was together for one goal and the big man upstairs took their ability to communicate. Do you know how much conflict could be avoided if all humans could communicate clearly? How many lives could be saved? No though, bearded moron let his ego get in the way. God sides with Belos and my father. No, he's not my dad. He's just Mr. Blight, but if God sides with them, as the Bible says, then I hate God."

"That's a flawed ideology," Luz replies, walking along a fallen tree next to Amity, walking ahead slightly as she tries to balance. 

"How so?"

"Well, think for a second. IF we assume God is by definition good, and that in the Bible he supports evil things, then either the Bible is wrong or God is not good. Which would also imply that the Bible is wrong. It is a text passed down for centuries from human to human, translated countless times, , and likely edited by malicious clergyman. If it were once true, it is not anymore."

"OK go on you have my attention."

"Well, if we cannot trust the Bible, or any holy text, we must trust in pure ethics. Logic and reason. Love and compassion. Protect LGBT rights and minorities, destroy the wicked."

"But then doesn't that mean there is no God?"

"Maybe, but I don't think so. If we assume matter cannot be created or destroyed, then the Big Bang, which was hyper condensed matter if I recall from science class, or something. Yeah I failed that test but point is, the matter of the big bang had to come from somewhere. Since it could not make itself it therefore had to come from outside. Maybe another universe made our own, and we are but means to an end for a more advanced race that has a death grip on the multiverse, but I think a God caused the big bang and the matter therein. Now maybe the God is evil, or, more likely, indifferent. If we assume we have free will we can assume this God does not control us and since we choose our fate this God would have no plan. I do believe that good always prevails and that this God nudges us, but at the end of the day, it is our free will that guides us." 

Amity contemplated this, it seems to make enough sense to her. She would prefer this view to her own, but at the time, she feels as though it's to easy to accept at the outset. Can it really be that simple as just listening to Luz and Luz being right? No, God could be anything even if Luz is right and that's a big if. Amity considers that this view might be true, but as long as Mr. Blight is free and breathing, she sees no proof of it. IF she can prevail against Mr. Blight, if good prevails, she will accept this, but for now...

"I'll consider it," Amity replies.

Luz smiles. feeling that this will help Amity if only to a small extent. She adds, "That's why I do everything myself. I saved you at Grom, Eda only stepping in cause I did, and stuff like that."

Baffled, Amity demands, "Excuse me?"

"Back home," Luz explains taking a more somber tone, "Cops sucked. Teachers sucked. Parents sucked. Everyone was crooked, on drugs, homophobic, beating their kids, a religious zealot, or some combination. So, I had to take matters into my own hands. Usually protecting the smaller kids at school, that sort of thing."

"You know that other people can handle stuff," Amity retorts, "If you try to save everyone you'll just destroy yourself. You can't just run on this martyr complex idea. I-"

"God won't do it," Luz retorts, "He's hands off or we would not have free will. No one around me ever protected me, so why would they ever protect me or anyone?"

Amity prepares to speak up, her intention today to come clean to Luz about the arena and her sadism. She isn't sure why, maybe because she feels complacent in hiding the murder of Luz's genetic mother, maybe it is because she is secretly ashamed of this aspect of herself, or maybe she simply feels the need to be accepted by Luz without deceit. She isn't sure what it is, maybe some combination of all these aspects. She decides to say nothing, rather showing Luz that she has taken action. 

The two arrive at the entrance of the arena only for it to be totally destroyed, via the actions of Vera and the Traveler. Amity finds herself, less shocked than she expected. 

"So what did you wanna show me?" Luz inquires.

"Looks like it closed down," Amity replies, taking the opportunity to bail from coming clean, "Wanna just go grab a bite to eat?"

"You got your hood?" Luz inquires.

Amity nods hiding her face under the gift given to her on Christmas but elaborates, "But seriously, you don't have to do everything yourself. You'll burn out like that."

Luz is less receptive to Amity's advice than Amity was to Luz's retorting, "I'll believe it when I see it." 

Amity sighs, deciding not to get to deep into discussion and reveal her own misdeeds as she looks outside the city walls to see something ripping a tree out of the ground in the forest and swallowing it whole.

"That the Giant of Gluttony?" Luz inquires. 

"I've never seen it this close to town," Amity replies, "That's worrying."

"Well I'll handle it when it's an issue," Luz replies, "Let's go."

Amity lingers for a moment, realizing now the destruction the duo passed by was caused by the titanic teeth of the creature on the horizon, pondering how truly dangerous its ravenous hunger could be. She brushes it off before carrying on to go eat with Luz.


	29. Duel with the Lucky Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barcus and Amity finally face off as Mr. Blight reflects

Viney takes a deep breath to calm herself as she waits for her friends to arrive. She looks down at her staff, forged by her, the familiar a small mouse which crawls up her arm and into her hair.

"You're such a sweet little guy aren't you? Viney chuckles.

Viney looks in front of her at Edric's grave, thinking aloud, "You know, the Blights didn't even bury him. I found his corpse just floating down the river the day after he died. Tossed aside like a used paper towel. No love or compassion. That isn't family, is it Squeakers?"

The mouse squeaks in response to her name.

"I became so... hungry for power," Viney explains, "And now I have the power to forge a stand. Everyone underestimated me and saw me as weak but... I need to come clean to my family. I can't hide how I gained this power can I?"

Squeakers nods in agreement.

"Hey Viney," a voice greets, "You wanted to talk?"

Barcus follows suite, barking happily with Jerbo, King hearing the noise and coming outside.

"You guys know that series of assaults?" Viney explains, "Of someone known as the Enormity of Envy ripping bile bags out for some unknown reason and healing the wounds shut?"

"Yeah it has to be someone with healing magic," King replies, "And they would probably pull something similar to Bump to gain power."

Barcus catches the clue and growls in disapproval.

"Yeah," Jerbo glares, "Where DID you get a staff?"

Viney explains with a deep breth and shame of her actions in her voice, "I am the Enormity of Envy. I have been underestimated as a healer and nothing more. I need to be stronger to avenge Edric and protect Amity in his stead. I committed those crimes, and I plan to go after Mr. Blight, with or without you all..."

Amity conjures a spider in her palm via mewmen dark magic, pondering her actions and her views on her faith. She recalls an old text she read as a child, "Sinners in the Hand of an Angry God". A text that explains that God holds man like spiders over a fire, only keeping them out of the flames of Hell on a whim. The more she ponders this views, that Belos and the church taught her and her siblings in their youth the more contradictory it sounds to her.

If she is to assume God is angry, then God would have dropped man by now. However, if God is forgiving, and if it is to be assumed that he sacrificed his son, Jesus Christ, he must be, then why would he hold man over Hell? Hell is eternal punishment, that cannot be revoked. Forgiveness would imply a purgatory of some sort, with time and self improvement on behalf of the sinner to then atone with God. If God held the spider over said purgatory, then the logic would hold then, but the image of a wrathful God, the father of man, hating his kin, is not one of love, but one of abuse. A mirror to the relationship between her and her father. A man whom treated her with hate and expected love from his kin in spite of this because of the lie of blood ties. IF Christians are supposed to be loving, then would God not be the same, as he would expect a human father to be to his son?

To her this means that the text, this view of an old testament God just does not add up. Then again, it could be true if the angered God is not the Christian God at all. Highly possible, probable even given how must more improbable humans, witches, and mewmens making educated guesses at what exactly God thinks being 100% accurate is. Could be any God. Could be, theoretically, Hades killed Zeus and became the king of the Heavens. It could be anything if all one can assume is that some sort of God exists.

She dispels the arachnid and takes a deep breath, in, and out. She is running out of time, and this psychological pondering of which God rules is pointless when she considers both that the God or Gods that exist may not know or care about mankind at all. Again, anything could be the case by Luz's logic. Even if she did find the true, accurate answer, it would not change her situation with Mr. Blight. She needs to test her strength, as any day now Mr. Blight could come for her. She must move up the list. She has heard that her rival can be found sometimes at a house in the forest and although these are just rumors, she follows the lead as she mentally prepares for combat.

"Viney you have hurt so many people," King explains.

"they were BAD people," Viney retorts, "I tracked down stragglers who escaped the guards when we raided casinos, corrupt guards and so on."

"A bad person is still a person," Jerbo retorts, "I'm not gonna walk away from you for this, but you have to promise me you're done."

"It was wrong," Viney sighs, "And I promise I'm done with it, but Mr. Blight could strike any day and... I had a lapse in judgement."

Barcus snarls, but sits by Viney as to indicate annoyed forgiveness. King does the same ina silent gesture.

Jerbo sighs, "Why do we always get mixed up in this messed up crap?"

"Because as living things we are flaws and make mistakes," King replies, "Trust me, I know... someone who has done far worse. However, that doesn't mean we don't deserve forgiveness. I'm the king of demons and even I know that!"

"I hate these isles," Jerbo sighs.

"Oh everyone does," a voice interjects, "And to survive here we need to become strong. I think I've become stronger than you and I wanna claim your place on the list."

Amity reveals herself from the forest, pointing at Barcus, "Gambler of Greed."

"AMity?" King inquires.

"King?" Amity demands, "Why are you here?"

"I had to stay somewhere," King replies, "You know why I assume."

"Hey we aren't looking for a fight," Viney explains, "Amity please we share a common enemy and-"

BArcus growls, Jerbo translating, "But if we talk it out you won't ahve to fight her and-"

Barcus snarls. Jerbo inquires, 'So it's a test for ehr?"

Barcus nods.

Jerbo explains, "We all know Barcus is stubborn. Amity, Barcus, remember to concede before you guys get hurt I guess."

Amity summons her Bottle Guard - Two Liter. Barcus grips a blade in his mouth after chugging a luck potion. There is a cold winter wind in the silent air that slices through the tension as the two stand glaring at one another. Each size up their opponent, deciding how to act, before Amity sends her left abomination to grapple the dog.

Luckily for Barcus, a branch falls from above, crushing the abomination and leaving Amity open for Barcus to counter attack. Barcus lunges forward with his blade, slashing through the second abomination. He strikes a weak point not by skill, but once more by random happenstance. Amity is left wide open to attack as Barcus charges forward.

However, Amity counters with a wave of bats spawned from her palm via mewmen dark magic, her eyes glow with green mystical power as she rises to her feet. Her two abominations reform, collecting themselves back into humanoid shape. Luckily for Barcus, it begins to rain, causing the abominations to recoil in pain, melting from the increased water content in their form causing structural instability. Barcus dashes behind Amity to strike her where she is unprotected, only for Amity to duck under the attack. She lunges forward, green lightning, concertrated magical energy, gathering around her as she taps deep into the magics of Mewni. She concentrates, calling the abominations to her fists, forcing them to hold together just long enough to strike with abomination - unyielding fist. She charges the blow with magical power, using the sludge-like golems as a catalyst for her magic, before striking Barcus with greeen lightning. 

The hound whimpers as he is knocked back from the blow, falling to his knees, Amity satnds over him and...

BArcus lowers his head, tucks his tail between his legs, and concedes defeat.

Number 5 on the list: Amity Blight - Unbreakable Underdog.

Number 7 on the list: Barcus - Gambler of greed.

"Are you satisfied now?" Viney demands.

"Yes," Amity nods offering a hand to Barcus that the dog accepts.

"Then can we just be on the same side?" Jerbo demands sternly, "We are not enemies! We all want to avenge EDric."

"You knew Edric?" Amity inquires, baffled by this revelation.

Viney points towards the grave and to Amity's shock, it is that of her late brother..

"Why did you even want to fight us at all?" Viney inquires.

Amity stares at the grave, recalling Edric and their bond. Edric was the strongest of the trio when they were young, and would take the beatings if Mr. Blight ever got violent. After a few weeks of that he began to dabble in potion making, making his skin like steel he became immune and hardened to the abuse, chugging a potion just before the beatings began. He learned his skills from a need to survive abuse, and Amity now sees, formed a family of love with his skills to protect him outside the estate from the evils of the isles. 

Amity concedes, "Edric was the strongest of the three of us. I just... need to know I'm stronger than him so I don't die too." 

"Well I'm number six, the Enormity of Envy," Viney explains, "ANd none of us hold any ill will. Mr. Blight will come or you, and any family is EDric is family to us."

Bsrcus howls in agreement as Jerbo nods.

"So what do you say we team up when that day comes?" Viney offers with a handshake.

"It is good we share our enemy," Amity replies with a smile before using a term she picked up from Luz, "Amigos..."

Now would be a good time to review the list.

1: Lilith - Lightbringer.

2: Eda - Witch of Wrath.

3: Mr. Blight - Patriarch of Pride.

4: Bat Queen's Owner - Giant of Gluttony

5: Amity Blight - Unbreakable Underdog

6: Viney - Enormity of Envy

7: Barcus - Gambalar of Greed.

This list feels off does it not? Where is Belos?

Maybe there is more to it...

However, for the time being, number 3 reports to his master, kneeling to Belos in that accursed room, lit by torches. Belos stands before an inverted cross, which has fallen from its place nailed to the wall.

"Fix this satanic symbol before I send you to meet Satan!" Belos screams at two guards who frantically nail it back to the wall.

"Father Belos," Mr. Blight greets kneeling. Fear fills his eyes as Belos approaches him.

"Arise child of God," Belos demands. "I have come only to remind you that Amity is growing stronger and there are rumors according to some demons we captured in the forest, before cleansing the world of their sin of course, she has risen to number 5. She is nearing you, Mr. Blight. Your bloodline is chosen by God. It must be strong and pure. She is not one of God. She must fall, lest you wish to meet the fate of your father."

Belos gulps, his voice shaking, "I will strike soon, father Belos."

Belos smiles, "That is all. Please, take your time as she grows with each passing day. It's your life she wants. Not mine."

Mr. Blight nods, trembling at the thought. The fate of his father...

He brushes the thought aside, and carri4s on, grabbing his staff which has a bat atop it, a symbol of this fear. "I will not fall as he did," Mr. Blight vows to himself...


	30. Gluttonous Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz learns the truth and fights a dangerous foe as Amity prepares for her greatest challenge yet.

"But if we do not act," Lilith pleads to Belos, the emperor sighing, annoyed as he shakes his head.

"He is a Lightbringer, and you know to go against any of your fellows means going against all of them. Those in God's light may spread it as they see fit, lest you forget the true purpose of the list and where you really stand." Belos retorts.

"As you wish father," Lilith growls bitterly clenching her fist...

Heavy clouds swirl overhead, grey and weighed down, like the sky is holding back tears. They roll over the stone streets of the town as guards slowly walk away from the small settlement, silently leaving it to what will soon arrive.

Luz walks into this town, clearing her head about a few matters. She has a lot on her mind that she is trying to fit into place. She feels as though she has the puzzle pieces but she can't get the picture to fully form. 

First to come to mind is the death of Bump. Killed just after she left. Someone close by has to have killed him, but the guards didn't. No if they had their way they would sweep it under the rug for Belos. Then who did the deed? Amity would have told her and Amity was to beat up and gone by the time the killing took place. Boscha, Willow, and Gus do not have the will to kill, and she knows she herself didn't do the deed. So who did?

So who?

Then there is the Giant of Gluttony growing closer and closer to towns, that can't be good. She has to handle that. Yes her, specifically, in her mind. That toxic lie, like a parasite, ever digging into her psyche. She has to do it cause Belos and the guards won't. After all he is a Lightbringer.

Speaking of corrupt law enforcement, they failed her on Earth too, not protecting her from her genetic mother or protecting those around her from their wicked blood relatives. What became of that old crone? Luz ponders this, questioning if the she is even OK? She wishes her to be in jail to suffer and meet whatever fate would befall her for her crimes, but to go as far as to wish death would be to far, unethical. As the life of an evil human is still a human life and shares the base inherit worth that all sentient life shares. 

She is unaware the deed has already been done. 

As she walks through the town, there is a heavy stomping in the distance, a scream is heard as a twenty foot tall titan of a being approaches. Luz turns to see it, flesh the color of moss, a tunic made of fur covering its body, torn and mismatched, and a massive staff, the top half eaten and the familiar absent in his left hand.

He roars wildly as people scream, running away as it eats houses in a matter of seconds, no chewing.

"Kid run!" A townsfolk exclaims to Luz.

Luz turns to run but sees the giant approach a small witch child, their leg pinned by a piece of rubble. 

"I can take this! Clearly none of you will!" Luz exclaims rushing into the fray with sheets of paper that have glyphs at the ready...

Eda sits on her couch, looking at an old photo of her and Lilith as kids. They were happier then, closer then. How things have changed from the days they laughed together in front of Hexside.

"Thinking of making amends?" Hooty inquires, "You should before it's to late."

"Please," Eda retorts, "I have some hope but I know it's false. Lilith is just another worthless zealot."

Hooty chuckles, "someone scratched me under the chin we have company."

Eda gets up to answer, elaborating, "And that's not just because she's stronger than me she's just another accursed zealot."

Eda opens the door to see Lilith. Lilith pleads, "I need your help."

"You go to church Sunday?" Eda inquires.

"Of course," Lilith replies.

Eda slams the door in Lilith's face.

Lilith knocks one more, pleading, "People will die and if I kill the threat by my own hands, I'll die!"

Eda sighs and opens the door, "OK let's make this quick what's the job?"

"I'll explain on the way," Lilith replies, "We don't have to talk if you don't want to I get we aren't on speaking terms."

"You're going to kill?" Hooty inquires.

"Killing can be excused when it's killed or be killed. Self defense or defense of one who cannot defend themself or themselves." Lilith explains.

"What about really bad people?" Hooty inquires.

"Not really," Eda sighs with a tinge of self loathing in her voice, "But I do think it's forgivable if one harms your family."

"I disagree," Lilith interjects, "Redemption is complicated though."

"Would you forgive family who killed?" Hooty inquires.

Eda nods, but adds, "Though that's not your concern Hooty. You to get some lunch there's some worm casserole inside."

"My favorite!" Hooty exclaims stretching into the house.

"So what's the job?" Eda inquires.

"I need to make someone disappear," Lilith sighs, "But... it's a Lightbringer. The Giant of Gluttony must die."

Eda feels her scar burn as she questions what she's doing. Trusting Lilith after last time? Who marked her with the number of a beast that in her mind, doesn't even exist? That accursed 666 scorched into her neck...

"If you betray me I won't hold back," Eda warns.

"I know," Lilith nods.

With that they disappear into the forest.

A light drizzle begins to fall as Luz rushes towards the giant. Luz lifts the rubble from off the child's leg, allowing them to flee. 

The giant lets out a pained roar as he spins his staff, summoning orbs of bright fire. The orbs are a deep orange, like the sun. Luz manages to catch a glimpse of them just in time to react. 

Three in total rapidly approach her. She ducks under the first, embers singeing the tip of her hair. She slides under it, throwing out an abomination fist from a sheet of paper which absorbs the second, splattering across the broken brick road, shattered by the weight of the titan. The Titan roars, grabbing the third orb in his palm, burning his palm as he holds it like a baseball. He grinds his teeth before throwing it directly at Luz.

Luz places down a rune, sending her into the sky by summoning a collum of frost. She looks down as the orb collides with the base of the frosted tower, causing steam to spread across the ruined street. The steam shapes into a glyph, that Luz is able to quickly memorize.

The titan roars, shoveling the top of a house into its mouth, assuming Luz died in the blast. Luz quickly draws two glyphs as she falls, throwing one below her and the other at the giant as she yells, "You can still get sunburn even if it's cold!"

She uses the attack the giant used, Sun Sphere, which scorches the titan.

He wails in agony, staggering back before falling to his knees, weeping. Luz's fall is broken by the second rune, which grows into a soft bush she lands in safely. As she pulls the leaves out of her air, she walks past the burning rubble. 

The heavy rain begins to pour from the sky, as if something bad is about to happen. Thunder cackles in the distance as Luz starres down her defeated foe.

Demanding of the giant, "Why did you attack these people?"

"Hun..." The giant sobs. 

"What?" Luz inquires.

"Hun... gry..." the giant gasps out before biting into the pavement beneath him, chewing it quickly, "so... hun... gry..."

"Luz?" A voice inquires.

Luz turns to see Eda, rushing to protect her, "Get away from that thing!"

"Did you do this?" Lilith inquires, "You bested this... poor soul?"

"Poor soul?" Luz inquires. 

Lilith sighs, "Yes. He is a victim you see, years ago, Belos heard of a giant of immense power. The giant would not kneel to God, and he was cursed with endless hunger. The curse grew with time until he kneeled, food for loyalty, but he one day stopped increasing the rations he gave this giant, and the giant went mad, trying to eat his familiar and anything in his path. Luz, you've just bested the Giant of Gluttony. Eda, Luz is on the list now, can you please finish the job?"

"Finish the job?" Luz inquires, "Also what place am I on? I've never seen the list."

Lilith hands Luz a copy of the list and explains, "You... haven't told her? Have you?"

Luz glares at Eda, escaping her grasp and backing away as she starres at the list in disbelief, "Why are you labeled as the Witch of Wrath?"

"I can explain," Eda replies, nervousness rising in her voice. 

Lilith inquires, "Want me to?"

Eda nods silently, unable to admit her crimes herself to the face of her daughter.

"Eda has killed many times before," Lilith explains, "Bump, that was her."

Luz feels anger rising within her, a sense of betrayl that she trusted this murderer. She loved this killer as her own mother and she hid this from her? Such a horrid crime under her nose the whole time? If Eda had come clean maybe they could have talked but... 

She crumples the list in her fist as she glares, her voice shaking, "Any other murders I should know about? Eda?"

Eda is hurt by Luz not calling her mom, understanding that Luz has disowned Eda as her mother. Eda comes clean, "Your blood mother... she... is where she belongs."

Luz explodes in rage, "You killed my blood mother!?!"

"She had it coming," Eda retorts, "She hurt you and-"

"The evils of one do not justify the evils of another!" Luz retorts, yelling now in her anger, "Don't get me wrong, I hated her, but she didn't deserve to die! No one does! If you had told me before you did it then maybe I could forgive you but this! Lying to me! This is unacceptable. What else have you lied about!?! I don't know! Could be everything! You lie about something this huge how can I trust anything small you say?"

"I just wanted to protect you!" Eda yells back, "That sack of filth-"

"Was still a human life!" Luz retorts, "And the a life that had no way to hurt me here! In a whole other realm! You killed her for your own sadistic pleasure!"

"Can't it be both!?!"

"I'm still right if it is! You still did it for you if you did it for both reasons! Besides, you're an atheist! You can't even argue you sent her to Hell! You set her free from suffering for her crimes! A life of hedonistic pleasure followed by two minutes of pain? You freed her from years of retribution so you could feel good! Even if you used the Hell argument, that would be zealotry! Screw you!"

Luz storms off, before turning to Lilith, stating bitterly, "You need a title for the list?"

Lilith nods awkwardly, unsure how to respond to this tense situation.

"Merciful martyr works for me," Luz replies bitterly as, "Cause I have to do everything myself as a martyr does and I'm apparently the only one here who understands mercy. Do what has to be done to the giant. There's a case to be made since he's an active danger. I'm going home, Eda."

Luz walks off into the rain. Eda sighs bitterly before turning to the giant, who continues to sob. She looks at Lilith and inquires, "I know he isn't real, but pretending he is, would God forgive him?"

"He's a victim," Lilith replies, "He had no choice. Of course he'll go to Heaven."

"Good," Eda replies before stabbing the giant in the skull, killing him swiftly and painlessly with the end of her staff. 

Eda looks down at the feathers spreading up her arm, brought on by stress, and sighs, "I... don't have much time."

"What?" Lilith inquires.

"My curse," Eda explains, "It's spreading fast. And this stress isn't helping."

"Please come with me," Lilith pleads, taking Lilith's hands, "Belos can cure you. We can be together again and-"

Eda pulls away, bitterly retorting, her scar burning, "I would rather die. Not after last time."

"It won't be like last time," Lilith pleads, "Let me help you sis. We can-"

"If not for this curse I would kill Belos myself," Eda retorts, "Not my fault it holds back my magic."

Lilith turns away, as if ashamed of something.

Eda proceeds, "If you wanna help me, come on by, if you're just trying to help Belos, don't bother."

Eda walks away, leaving Lilith alone in the rain with a body.

That night, Luz cries to herself in her room, the door locked. Eda walks by the door of her room, and goes to knock. She hesitates for a moment, wondering if she should give Luz space before noting the curse spreading up her arm. 

She doesn't have time to give Luz space. If she waits it may be to late to make amends and leaving Luz without closure would hurt the poor kid even more. 

"Kid?" Eda inquires knocking on the door.

Luz doesn't reply, sobbing more quietly and hoping Eda will go away. 

"You have every right to be mad at me," Eda explains, "You have every right to judge me for killing, but I do want what's best for you. You can go home if you want. To Earth. I've got a buddy over there, calls himself Traveler, he has a place you can crash probably. I can ask if he can take care of you."

Luz retorts, preferring the devil she knows to the one she doesn't, "No."

"OK," Eda replies, "You don't have to talk to me. Dinner is in the fridge, eat when you feel like. I'll give you space for now."

Eda walks away, looking at an old photo of her, Hooty, King, and Emira by her bedside, she cries. Feeling that she's failed Luz as a mother just as she did Emira, albeit in a different way...

Amity meets with her allies in the forest.

"So we strike tomorrow?" Amity inquires.

Barcus growls.

Jerbo nods, "Yes."

Viney clenches her first, "Tomorrow, Mr. Blight dies..."

Now would be a good time to review the list. 

1: Lilith - Lightbringer.

2: Eda - Witch of Wrath.

3: Mr. Blight - Patriarch of Pride.

5: Amity Blight - Unbreakable Underdog

6: Viney - Enormity of Envy

7: Barcus - Gambler of Greed.

And introducing...

Number 4 on the list: Luz Noceda - Merciful Martyr


	31. The Tradgey of Amity Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the climax, it all falls apart.

**Part One: Charging the Manor**

Amity looks out over the estate from atop a hill with her allies. She takes a deep breath, in, and out. Today's the day. This is the day it all comes to an end.

She thinks back to this morning. One would expect to think about how normal it was but this morning... wasn't.

Luz had not left her room since the night prior, and Amity had become concerned. She knew this could be the day she dies, that this could be it, like Emira and Edric.

So she tried to talk to Luz.

Amity knocked on the door, "Hey Luz?"

"I wanna be alone right now," Luz replies, "Please go."

"Luz I'm not a murderer but I need to be honest with you," Amity replies, "I don't wanna lie to you any longer. I... knew. About the killings, and I've been commiting assaults myself for money. I wanted to tell you but-"

"You're going to kill him," Luz demands, "Aren't you?"

"What?" Amity inquires.

"Mr. Blight," Luz retorts bitterly.

"You wouldn't?" Amity inquires.

Luz growls bitterly, "Just go."

"Luz listen to me I-" Amity pleads.

"Leave!" Luz screams in a burst of sadness, betrayl, and anger.

Amity sighs, walking away. She heads downstairs to get breakfast before she goes, wishing she could have what could be her last meal with Luz.

"I know it's hard," Eda explains, with a saddened but understanding tone, handing a pancake to Amity, "With Luz right now."

"Maybe we should have been honest," Amity sighs.

Eda nods, before adding, "Kiddo, you see me as a mother right? As a role model?"

"You're my mom by virtue of love," Amity replies, "Yes."

"I have a request," Eda elaborates, "I, am a horrible person. I don't want you to be like me. I want you to be better than me."

"If I try to be any more good," Amity retorts, "I'll just die like Edric and Emira. I can't hold back against Mr. Blight. I have to be ready to kill."

The rest of the meal is silent before Amity gets up, elaborating, "I'll always love you mom, I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Eda inquires.

Amity lies as naturally as she breathes, "To hang out with Gus."

"Alright stay safe," Eda replies sipping her morning coffee.

"I will," Amity replies before leaving.

With that she exits, Hooty yelling as she walks by, "Bye! Have fun!"

Viney reflects on the evevnts that lead her here. The misdeeds she commited to gain the power she has now. The power she can use to grant Edric's request. To protect Amity and kill Mr. Blight. End his crimes, once and for all.

"Shall we?" Jerbo inquires.

Barcus growls, a dagger in his mouth.

"Let's," Amity replies as she looks down at the estate and the guards who block her way to vengeance.

"Maybe we should ask Eda for help," King suggests.

"No," Amity growls bitterly, "He dies by my hands. Let's go."

She takes a deep breath and calls upon her bottle guard-two liter along with abomination-unyielding fist before approaching the manor to bring this all to a close...

Mr. Blight hears the chaos outside, in the gardens of his estate. He watches as his lavenders are slashed apart by Barcus in the chaos. He takes a deep breath, locking eyes with Amity before he enters his quarters, turning away from her.

So this is how it ends? After all this time? She's come for him just as he prepared to strike.

How did it end up like this? How did he end up like this? Like his father? That bitter old fool who...

He brushes the thought aside. It doesn't matter much now. The die is cast, and the time has come for the confirmation he knew inevitable...

He grabs his staff and goes to prepare...

Jerbo's plant-based abomination decks the last of the guards in the face, knocking them out.

"Let's go," Amity demands.

"Wait!" King demands blocking the large wooden doors into the manor, "This is crazy! We need all the back up we can get! Let me go get Eda, please!"

"Will Eda stop me from finishing the job?" Amity inquires with bitter determination in her glaring eyes.

"Yes but-" King pleads.

"Then stand aside," Amity growls, "Or do you want Emira's killer to walk away free?"

King stutters, "Uh- I-"

"Let's go," Amity orders, slamming the doors wide open.

"Wait!" King pleads, "Jerbo! Barcus!"

Viney stops her King calls her name, "Viney..."

"I don't know if it was real," Viney explains, "Maybe just my damaged subconious trying to cope, maybe it was real, but I saw Edric, King. Do you know what he asked me?"

"What?" King inquires.

"To kill Mr. Blight." Vieny explains, "I'm sorry, but it must be done. He won't go to jail, so unless he dies he goes free."

"Wait!" King begs, but the doors shut as the four continue to their target...

**Part Two: Premature Parting**

Eda looks at the two photos by her bedside, one final time. She grabs one in her talons, one of her, Luz, Hooty, King, and Amity. She looks at the other with Emira, before letting out a sigh.

"I guess my time is up..." She sighs to herself.

Eda stands up, revealing herself to be half monster in form, one of her eyes consumes by the curse, totally black. Her other eye is slowly turning black, as if gradually filling with black liquid as feathers spread up her arms and legs, her hands and feet slowly becoming talons. Her left hand is already gone.

Eda takes a deep breath, and sets down an envelope on the table. She goes to knock on Luz's door, only silence in the air. "Kiddo?"

There's no reply.

"I... don't have time to talk so I'll make it short," Eda explains with a somber resignation to her fate, "Take care of Amity, and... go back to Earth. Belos, all this, it isn't your problem. Take as many good people with you as you can. The key to the door is in an envelope. I know someone who can help. The info to reach him is there. And... you don't have to forgive me... You don't have to accept me as your mother. However I will always love you as my daughter... stay safe..."

Eda sighs as she walks away, unaware that Luz's room...

Was empty.

Luz stands over the estate, glaring at it. She clenches her first and approaches to stop what crime will soon occur...

Eda staggers through the forest, falling to her knees as the curse overtakes her fully. Her body contorts, morphing into a creature with four legs and feathers of black and grey. It howls into the night...

And Eda is gone.

Mr. Blight holds his staff to the back of his wife's head, death in his eyes.

"I suppose," she sighs, taking a long drag on her pipe, "This day was inevitable."

"I should have done this decades ago," he growls bitterly, "You worthless whore."

"I have to know," Ms. Blight inquires. "Before she died. Did you truly love her?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll see you in Hell," she replies, "Rue."

"I won't be long," Rue Blight replies before blasting her with fire, killing her instantly in the blaze.

The doors fly open and they enter, death in their eyes. Rue Blight turns to face them, greeting his blood daughter, "Welcome home, Amity..."

"Why?" Amity demands, "I have to know why. Before I kill you, why?"

"If you must know," Mr. Blight retorts, "I'll tell you what really happened..."

**Part Three: The Tragedy** **of** **Rue Blight**

It is a well known tradition that every Blight that inerhits the estate kills their father.

This is a lesson Rue Blight was taught as a child as his big brother bled to death in his arms. Rue Blight's father, the Mr. Blight at the time, reminded him, "It is as God has chosen our blood line that we must remain strong and pure. Rue, you have a week. Don't let me diwn. Don't let GOD down."

His father left as Rue held his dying brother who sputtered, despite on his own blood, "Rue... please... promise... me..."

"Anything," Rue replies.

"Survive..." he pleads, "No matter... what you have... To do... who... has to die... survive... Rue... I love... you... bro... survive... survive... survive... survi-"

And he's gone. His eyes go blank, like something leaves his body, maybe just his life, some would say his soul, if they beleive one has such a thing, but he is dead.

Rue mutters to himself, "I will... brother."

Rue exits the estate, processing what he's just seen. His brother fell in battle and died, but as he requested, Rue will survive. He must...

"Rue!" A voice exclaims.

A young witch, with blue hair, kind green eyes, short, but fairly fit.

"Hey Mary," Rue sighs. "It... didn't go well. He... he's dead."

"Rue I'm so sorry," Mary replies, "But... what now Rue? You're next in line, you're the last surviving kid. We could run. Mewni is seeing a new queen come to power, queen Moon, very young, like two years older than us so would be easy in the chaos to slip in the borders."

"Mary what did I promise you?" Rue inquires.

"A happy life together," Mary replies, "Where we end the evil of your bloodline."

"And that's what we're going to do," Rue replies, "I can't beat him alone..."

"Aren't you two spaces below him on the list?" Mary inquires.

Number 5 on the list at that time: Rue Blight - Unbreakable Underdog.

"My brother was stronger than me and he lost. Together," Rue smirks, "We can prevail."

"OK," Mary replies, "What's the plan?..."

One week later, the battle was tense and harsh, but all that matters now is how it ended...

With both Mary and Rue's father dead.

Rue's father had a moment to give some parting words as Rue placed his foot on his father's skull.

"Do you know... why you won Rue?" He chuckles.

"Why?" Rue demands, "Why did I have to live when the one I love died?"

"Because," his father replies, "We are chosen by God, and God chose you. You shall birth a child stronger than you to serve God. Just as Belos has foretold for our bloodline."

"No," Rue growls pressing down on his father's skull, "I... will survive."

With that Rue pops his father's skull like a watermelon. He looks around the destoryed foyer with despair in his heart, the carpet torn to shreds, the stairs shattered, boards splintered on the floor, and the floor itself smashed through.

He chuckles, his mind as damaged as the room, "God chose me? You're darn right. He chose me to survive. And I will... no matter what... I promise you, brother, Mary, I will survive."

...

She looked a lot like Mary.

That's why he hired her years later.

A prostitute who was identical to what Mary would have looked like if she had survived.

Just one night he wanted to feel close to her, to what should have been...

But Belos has eyes everywhere and when he found out he informed Rue, "Rue, you are number 3 on the list, same as your father was, and his father before him, you hold the title of Patriarch of Pride. Such... relations out of wedlock are highly sinful..."

"So what now?" Rue demanded.

"You could marry her to atone," Belos replied, smirking, "Or..."

Belos gripped his staff, "I could remove a sinner from my Lightbringers..."

He wanted to fight.

He wishes he did back then.

But he recalled his promise, as he gave his answer, "I... will survive."

Ms. Blight was never someone Rue loved, just a hooker he was forced to marry to survive.

He just missed Mary... nothing more nothing less.

When he had kids he knew it was him or them...

But he...

Would survive.

He was chosen by God... right?

Wrong.

For God, if he exists, as started by Luz, has no plan...

He is not chosen.

Merely a zealot.

But he doesn't know this, deep in his delusions in the present as he states, "I did it all to survive, as God chose me to survive. I vowed to my brother, to Mary, to survive. If God will choose you, Amity..."

He spins his staff summoning a ring of black, hellish fire, trapping him and Amity in the center of the foyer.

"Amity!" Jerbo calls.

"No!" Viney adds, fearing this means she will fail Edric's final request.

Barcus growls bitterly, knowing none of them can act. Not even luck can help them now...

"Show me God's choice!" Mr. Blight demands, summoning his bottle guard-six pack.

"You think I don't know the power you used to kill my siblings?" Amity laughs madly, "I've studied it! I've prepared just for this moment! I've improved it! Behold! Bottle guard - Hot and cold!"

Amity summons six ambitions, three burning, three covered in ice. There's a pattern. Starting from the top left, fire, top right ice, middle left ice, middle right fire, bottom left fire, and bottom left ice.

And thus the end begins.

Amity makes the first move, lunging at Rue, Rue leaps back, dodging the attack. He orders his first abomination to strike, only for Amity's to counter.

The abomination bursts into flames, embers singing Rue, who staggers back, patting the fire on his green suit out.

Amity continues her charge with unyielding fist, Mr. Blight shoots a fireball at her, which one of the frosted abominations blocks with ease, leaving him open. Quickly, his second abomination blocks a blow with murderous intent towards his head, destroying itself in the process.

He can't, won't die here.

He lights his own arms on fire, searing his flesh. He grits his teeth in pain as he charges, melting Amity's frozen abominations. However, the three fire ones blast his, destroying his remaining forces as a counter to this reckless move.

He is now defenseless, he rips off the burning sleeves of his suit, in immense pain he charges one final time.

"I!" He screams as he is decked in the face, leaving a third degree burn on his left cheek.

He staggers back but collects himself, charging, "Will!"

Amity's other abominations trip him, leaving him open.

"Survive!" He screams.

"Funny last words," Amity chuckles lifting her fists, "But fitting for you!"

Amity prepares to shatter his skull, as Rue did with his father, only for the fire around them to go out. A cloud of steam covers the area as a voice growls, "This is why I do everything myself. No one else does it right. Not even you."

Amity turns as the steam clears, and sees Luz, glaring, with the bruised and battered accomplices to Amity's assault defeated behind her...

**Part Four: It All Goes** **Wrong**

"I won't let you do this," Luz states sternly, "Stand down."

"Let's discuss the ethics," Amity chuckles, "If you fight me isn't that techinally partner abuse, Luz?

"Not if I dump you," Luz retorts.

"You wouldn't," Amity glares, "I love you you know that."

"It's what the ethics demand," Luz retorts, "Stand down, or we're done."

Amity sighs, "Well, I'm sorry, but..."

"Fine," Luz states sternly.

Luz acts cold, not because she is, inside she is deeply hurting. This coldness that seems so unfit for her is a reaction, like when one recipe from being burned. She is emotionally recoiling from being betrayed. She is to mentally exhausted to continue to engage with the situation, so she closes herself off to it.

Amity orders one of her remaining three abominations to throw a fireball, trying to scare Luz off without hurting her as it flies pass Luz's head.

Luz doesn't flinch as she maintains a deathly stare at Amity.

The two stand there for a moment in the ravaged foyer. The stairs are broken, splintered wood strewn about. The floors are shattered, broken clean through and much of the room is burned, charred beyond recognition.

One could almost mistake it for the same scene of when Rue killed his own father.

"It was worth a try," Amity sighs as she prepares for combat.

Luz has ceased speaking, as burned out on the whole mess as the room itself is burned. She takes a stance, gripping pre drawn runes in her hands.

Amity has risen up the list by besting Rue however, and this is something Luz is aware of. She is no longer the Unbreakable Underdog...

This is a battle between...

Number 4 on the list: Luz Noceda-Merciful Martyr

VS

Number 3 on the list: Amity Blight-Unbreakable Usurper

Amity makes the first move, sending her abominations to strike. Luz starres silently, ducking under the first before striking it with an ice glyph, turning it to steam. The second is easy to sidestep before summoning a sunsphere which consumes it to fuel itself. The third roars as it throws a punch, which Luz counters with vines that, despite being aflame are able to crush the boiling construct before they turn to ash around it.

Amity glares bitterly, before turning to see Rue unconscious. She doesn't have to defeat Luz...

She just has to finish Rue off!

Amity turns to rush at Rue, sprinting towards him as Luz gives chase. She lifts her fist to crush him in one final blow, ready to end this, only to be tackled mid swing by Luz, causing her to miss and shatter the floor once more.

Luz decks Amity in the face, once, twice, thrice, before grabbing Amity by the shirt collar, the witch's nose bloodied as Luz glares at her.

"I'm taking Mr. Blight," Luz demands, "You wanna stop me? Try. Go ahead. You'll just lose again."

She lets Amity go before grabbing Rue's body, "Can I have a hand?"

King reveals himself, nodding and helping Luz carry Rue.

"You can't do this to me," Amity screams, sobbing, "After everything he's taken from me!"

"That's exactly why I have to," Luz retorts, "So he doesn't get to take the fact you've never killed before away from you... if it was self defense fine, that's not murder that's perfectly moral, but you've already won. To kill now will taint your hands. I won't let him do that. I won't let you do that. Come home when you feel like it."

With that, Luz leaves.

Amity looks down, her tears and blood pooling under her face before she screams in frustration, weeping.

The estate is hers, but Luz is gone and so is her revenge...

Viney loses consciousness at this point, only to see Edric once more in that peaceful field.

"Didn't go as planned?" Edric inquires as he sips tea with Emira.

Viney shakes her head.

"I only wanted Mr. Blight dead so Amity would live. This is even better than what I asked for honestly," Edric admits.

"You're not mad?" Viney inquires.

"Why would I be?" Edric chuckles, "You didn't have to kill, Amity is safe. Win win. Though I suppose we won't be seeing each other for a long long time. I have one final request."

"If I may I have one too," Emira adds.

"What are they?" Viney inquires.

"Maybe this is the afterlife," Edric explains, "Or maybe a dream, but even if we assume it is the afterlife, I want you to find someone else. Aside form me. I don't want you to wait to die to find love again."

"But when I do die-" Viney explains.

"I'll be here," Edric replies, "And I won't hold you loving someone else while I wait for you here against you. Live long, don't come back to me anytime soon."

"And make sure we don't see Amity anytime soon either," Emira adds, "You guys keep her safe."

"I will," Viney replies, "I promise I will. To both of you."

They smile at her, Edric assures her, "It's gonna be OK. Just don't lose hope..."

Viney snaps awake, and sees Amity crying. She goes to comfort Amity, assuring her with a hand on her shoulder just as Edric did for her a moment ago, or she did for herself, if one does not beleive in an afterlife, "It's going to be OK. Just don't lose hope..."

Luz leaves the unconscious Rue outside the Owl House, by the front door. The house is dark and empty as she enters.

"Eda!" She yells bitterly, "It's done. We got Mr. Blight. What do we do without killing him?"

No response.

"Eda?" She calls, now concerned, her bitter tone, this facade to protect herself from further pain breaking. "Eda I'm mad at you but come on. I don't wish ill on you talk to me."

"Luz?" King inquires opening the letter Eda left.

Luz reads it, the letter reading, "Dear Luz, I've run out of time. The curse will overtake me within a matter of hours. If you are reading this, I am gone. Do not chase after me. The key to Earth is in the envelope. Gather your friends and leave. Contact the Traveler, he's part of a band and should be easy to track. He can take care of you. I know you've disowned me as your mother and I respect that, but I will always love you as my daughter. As I do Amity. Take care of her. Get everyone you care about out of that cursed kingdom. Live a full, happy life, and hey, maybe when I die I'll be pleasantly surprised, and enter some sort of afterlife after all. I hope so, deep down. Would be better than void. I hope to see you on the other side."

"This can't get worse," Luz mutters to herself, "It can't get worse... it can't get worse..."

There's a loud snap outside. Luz rushes out to see Hooty, having just wrapped around Rue like a snake and snapped his spine, killing him.

"I'm sorry," Hooty explains, "But Emira was a sister to me... The only one who really talked to me... I'm sorry..."

And the facade, snaps, as broken by stress, Luz walks inside, shuts the door silently with a glare at Hooty, who understands now is not the time to talk to Luz, and she merely falls to her knees, and breaks down crying as King tries to comfort her silently...

Lilith kneels to Belos, explaining, "And then Amity was bested by Luz."

"Ah yes," Belos replies, "So now Amity is the 4th strongest and Luz the 3rd."

Lilith nods.

"You are aware the true purpose of the list?" Belos inquires.

"To track those you do not fully trust and could pose a threat," Lilith replies, "The real strongest is you and your two assistances. The Holy Trinity of the Boiling Isles."

"I was going to offer you a place amongst us three," Belos elaborates, "Above the Sinner's List, a part of the Holy Trinity of father, son, and holy spirit, but you... You helped kill him."

Lilith's eyes go wide with fear, her whole body trembling as Belos explains, his eyes glowing behind his mask, "I know about the giant."

Belos disappears, reappearing behind Lilith as she trembles, "But I am offering a second chance to join this trinity. Eda has turned. Bring her to me, and you will become more than a common sinner. You will join me as one of the trinity."

Lilith, her voice shaking, replies, "As you wish, Belos..."

**End of Season Two**


	32. Traveler's Interlude Two: Glyphs and Grace - Jury Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Traveler learns a new fighting style and confronts his issues as he travels with the band.

Things aren't going down the tubes for everyone though. The Traveler is in fact farring quite well in his new life on the road with the band. He finds himself on a bus, riding with the band to the next gig.

He ponders how odd his life is, going from surviving a genocide, to living in the moutians, to homeless, to ocean down with his adopted daughter, and finally ending up in a band.

Life is an odd road, it never goes how one expects. If everything went to plan for him, he would have expected to be in the moutians of Kentucky, or taking care of Clio in Ocean Town.

Instead he's here, among friends and with Vera, whom he loves...

So why is his mouth so dry? Why is his heart racing, leaping out of his chest? Why does the car feel like it's going a thousand miles per hour, speeding towards doom? Why can't he calm down?

They could, no, they will take everyone away from me. He knows they will. The other shoe always drops. Everything and everyone he loves is ripped away. Every time. Someone here must be a traitor. He...

He's gonna throw up.

He can't throw up in front of the others, they'll worry. Sadie, Sourcream and Spinel really seem to like him, Vera seems so happy that he at least appears to be getting better. He doesn't want to worry them, take that joy away from them.

"Can we make a stop?" The Traveler requests, "I gotta stretch my legs."

"You alright man?" Sourcream inquires removes his headphones. Sour cream tends to play the electric keyboard but dabbles with other electronic instruments. He's a somewhat pale young man, with blonde hair that's just shy of white. His jacket is also a shade of light blue, bending together the soft tones of his appearance.

"You aren't getting a bit restless?" The Traveler retorts, turning the question on Sourcream to avoid answering himself.

"We got time," Spinelx a pink gem with an inverted heart in her chest adds, "I could go for a snack. Isn't there a rest stop around the corner?" Spinel's color is a deep shade of pink, and her hair is that of somewhat unkempt pigtails. She has what resembles black streeks, tearstains, under her eyes, and her arms and legs are incredibly thin, contrasting her oversized hands and feet. Her feet resemble clown shoes as well.

"Yeah we can make a stop," Sadie replies, "Hey driver! Pull up at the next rest stop huh?"

"Yes madam," The driver replies.

As they stop, everyone gets off the bus, the Traveler dashing for the restroom, "Excuse me I'll just be a moment."

Spinel notices a familiar look in the Traveler's eyes as he dashes ahead, and explains, "I'm gonna go find the vending machines. Anyone want anything?"

"Chocolate," Vera requests.

"Beef jerky if they got it," Sourcream requests.

"Get me a soda," Sadie adds.

"You got it babe" Spinel replies, stretching her neck out to kiss Sadie on the cheek before following the Traveler.

The Traveler exits the restroom, wiping vomit from his mouth, muttering to himself, "I swear they're gonna find out eventually."

"Yeah saying that aloud doesn't help," a voice interjects.

The Traveler turns to see Spinel leaning against the wall.

"I'll buy your silence," he pleads.

"I'm not selling it," Spinel retorts. She looks him in the eyes and inquires, "Who hurt you?"

"Oh a lot of folks," The Traveler replies, "Why?"

"I know that look," Spinel explains, "See, Steven is family to all of us, but him and I are particularly tight, love him as my brother. His blood mom Pink Diamond, scumbag she was, was once a mother to me, but that's not why, although bonding over hating her didn't hurt. Steven had that same look back in the day when we fused to fight the Diamonds."

"Half breeds can fuse?"

"You didn't know? You could fuse with Vera if you guys wanted to."

"Huh."

"But that's besides the point Traveler, also you gotta find a name. That aside, you can't hide your pain like this, it didn't go well for Steven and it won't go well for you."

"Well I'll just show you guys you'll all be killed like the others anyways."

"Pardon?"

"Everyone I love dies, unless I handle everything myself and even then it's not enough. My mom who adopted me back on Kentucky? Dead. Clio? Dead. Eda? Only a matter of time."

"I've gone toe to toe with Steven, a demigod."

"And he's grown far stronger since. I should know."

"You got beef with my bro?"

"No I wanna apologize if anything he seems like a cool dude. It was just a fight. No real malice towards him."

"Fair enough. I tried to kill him once so, I'm not judging."

"There a story there?"

"Quit deflecting."

"That usually works."

"Not this time."

"Spinel, I value you all as dear friends, but I can tell you stuff that'll make your skin crawl. Stuff you don't need to or would want to know."

"Try me."

"OK. How about when I was a kid I was raised until my tween years in an underground Mewmen fight ring. Back during Moon's genocide. I was treated like a fighting dog and-"

"OK I get it."

"Yeah. Then there's the Gem Dust dealers, killed Clio. I killed their whole darn gang."

"Yeah I'm shocked you aren't being chased. They know Steven is to dangerous but I'm surprised, or rather, grateful they haven't attacked you. Being even a half baked Diamond, your dust could be worth potential millions."

"Yeah. That just shows what we're dealing with here. Scum who reduce Gems to paychecks, to dollar signs, rather than people. It's revolting."

"Yeah. Anyways you talk to the group or I will."

"Let's do this concert first, so they don't stress during."

"That's fair."

Spinel begins to walk away.

The Traveler sighs, knowing Spinel is right, but that without her he couldn't do it, so...

He thanks her.

"Thank you," he states.

Spinel smiles and responds, "What are friends for eh? You'd do the same for me."

The Traveler chuckles, "I sure would..."

He isn't far behind Spinel, unaware that a man in a black trench coat is watching them, making a call on his phone, "Hello. I've scouted some Gems."

Someone on the other line speaks.

"Well I can't go attacking a half baked demigod on my own no matter how much the dust is worth," the man in a trench coat elaborates, "Get the masks. We got a concert to crash..."

Vera kisses the Traveler's cheek as she goes onto the stage to greet the packed concert hall, stage lights focused on where her and the band will soon stand. She reminds him, "You come in during the next song. You ready?"

"Of course," the Traveler replies, "Break a leg guys."

Sourcream nods with a smile as he puts his headphones on and goes on stage. Spinel pats the Traveler on the back, contining to walk as she stretches her harm back to do so, and Sadie gives a friendly wave. They begin to play a jazzy, energetic tune.

The click of a gun is the sound that the Traveler is focused on in this moment however.

"Our security this crap?" The Traveler sighs, mentally exhausted and desensitized to the danger he's in. Sighing like it's a mild annoyance.

"You really gotta run background checks on who you hire," the masked goon replies, "Your dust would sell for a lot. I'm curious how snorting a demigod will effect a human, would they ascend to something greater? Man that would be a wicked high."

"The Gems you kill are just that aren't they?" The Traveler growls, clenching his fists, "A high and a paycheck."

"I mean Gems, are they even truly alive?" The man chuckles cocking the pistol. "They drain life sure, but they look more like living technology. They ain't got souls."

"I disagree," The Traveler replies, "If we assumes souls are a thing that exist, then I would argue that if a living thing has free will, and all things that can think do, then it has a soul. A soul that passes on to the afterlife."

"But you base this on Gems being able to think," the goon retorts. The Traveler looks around to see at least eight goons in the shadows. "How do we know Gems aren't just machines, hyper advanced code made by a race beyond our comprehension?"

"I beleive soon machines will think," The Traveler replies, "We are already able to simulate a few neurons, machines with free will are fast approaching, and if Gems are more advanced than us, even if they are machines they are truly alive all the same."

"Says the Gem coded to say that," The man replies pressing cold steel to the back of the Traveler's head, sending a chill up his spine, "Are you programmed with any last words?"

The music blares as his mind races. He cannot resort to his Mewmen magics as tho are designed to kill, and Judge style isn't fast enough to take on this many foes. He needs to think fast and strike faster.

In his mind flash runes, the flow of the song, mixing in his psyche as something new. A style meant to take on many foes with witch magic.

"Showtime," he smirks.

"What?" The good demands.

The Traveler uses his Gem magic to conjure darkness and disarm the goon in front of him before taking a bouncy stance, ready for combat as he sketches sigils onto his cloak, imprinting then into the fabric with his fingernail as the dozen goons close in on him.

"I was your judge," he taunts, "Now I am your jury! Let's dance!"

Glyphs and Grace - Jury Style

The Traveler sprints towards the closest two goons, who reach quickly for switchblades hidden in their black overcoats. The Traveler quickly performs a handstand, a sweeping, spinning kick, his legs making a circle around him. The cloth on his left leg glows with a rune on contact with one of the goons. A witch spell is activated, freezing the two goons in place.

The Traveler keeps his feet on the move, using a mix of break dancing and martial arts to strike his foes. In addition, the glyphs on his cloak serve as weapons to enhance his blows.

"Let's dance!" He exclaims, throwing sheets of paper with runes drawn on them around the backstage area. The goons charge him, he performs a back flip over the first one to near him, another charging behind him with a knife as he elbows the one he now had the drop on. A rune on that part of his cloak glows, before brusting into flames. The goon screams in pain, his face aflame as he yells, "Aggg! My face!"

The Traveler leaps back into a handstand, his hand landing on a sheet of paper, a rune from which vines burst out, grabbing the first goon.

At last he spins around on his hands, kicking the last four in the face with his extended legs, knocking them down before finally skipping upright onto a larger rune. Abomination hands spawn from it, grabbing the last four goons.

The Traveler starres dagger at the leader who cries, his face burned heavily and his left eye beyond saving, "This, is a warning. I'm not afraid of you killing me, because filth like you is weak. Weak willed, weak of mind, body, and soul. You don't have the guts to do what it takes for anyone but yourself, but I fear you killing my friends."

He wipes sweat from his brow, founding the room warm for some reason as he declares, "I have a promise to a friend not to kill, but if you hurt a hair on the head of anyone else I still have well... I'll make you want to kill yourself. So tell all your little friends not to mess with me, and never let me see any gem dust dealer again if you don't want me to torture then until they're hanging from a rope. You don't GET to take anyone else away from me. Got it?"

Trembling, the goon nods.

"You have a chance to change," the Traveler glares, "Will you?"

"Yes please God just don't hurt me!" The man begs.

"Don't ask God for mercy," the Traveler smirks sadistically despite the growing heat, savoring the pain of his enemy, "Ask me. God is dead, but I'm here. Now, go to the hospital, get your faced patched up, and I will be back, and if you're still dealing, you know what happens."

The Traveler feels like he's on fire as he walks on stage for his song to the piano. Why is it so...

Oh right.

His cloak was lit on fire by the spell. He decides to make a show of it. For how long has he hidden his fears, himself, from his friends? Now it is time open up, to reveal himself and be open.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He declares grabbing the mic, "I have kept my appearance shourded in mystery due to fear! I am no human! I am a crossbreed of Mewni!"

He casts the burning cloak aside, barring his faint monster traits, his fangs, in a wide smile, "Now let's rock guys!"

The crowd cheers as he approaches the piano and plays a backing instrumental to a fast paced song that the concert ends on. Much to his confusion as they planned another song with the piano after this.

"We need to talk," Sadie whispers as she walks by the Traveler.

He looks to Spinel, who shrugs, to indicate she didn't spill the beans yet. Confused, he exits stage left with the others where Sadie explains, "I like the theatrics but you scared me dude. I thought you were in danger."

"OK imma stop hiding this," the Traveler sighs, "I was attacked backstage."

"What?" Sourcream inquires, taking off his headphones, "Are you OK?"

Vera places a hand on his shoulder as he assures his friends, "I'm fine physically but mentally... not really. My... main... emotion. My default state, is fear. I'm either happy to be spending time with you guys or afraid of when you're all gonna die."

"Gems don't die of old age," Spinel reminds.

The Traveler does not correct himself, knowing what he said, "Everyone I care about dies, so when I care about you guys I wonder when and how it's gonna happen. I'm afraid. Terrified. I don't wanna lose you guys too. You're great friends to me. My life is wonderful now, but all I feel is fear. I don't fear my own death. I fear you guys dying and it's all I can really think about. I worry sometimes I'll corrupt like Gems do when their minds breal, and this whole band thing, having you guys, Marco, Eda, is staving it off but it's not gone."

"Dude," Sourcream replies, with cool reassurance, "Buddy, I'm not gonna die on you."

"Maybe you should speak to a therapist," Sadie suggests, "We're here for you man. I don't know your past, but I know you can heal. No matter what happened, you can heal. It will take time and hard work buy years from now, maybe 2, maybe 4, maybe more, but it shall come. You just have to keep working at it."

"You got this bro," Spinel adds, patting his back.

"Thank you," the Traveler smiles, "I'm gonna... go for a walk cause this whole mess was a lot. I'm gonna look into therapy later, but for now I need some fresh air."

Sadie nods in understanding. The Traveler begins to leave, but feels a familar, soothing warmth in his palm.

"You mind if I tag along?" Vera inquires.

The Traveler smiles, nodding silently.

As they walk down the street, enjoying the cold night air and the warmth of each other's grasp, hand in hand, snowflakes dance above, as the Traveler did during combat with his new fighting style.

"I developed a speed based style for multiple foes at once," the Traveler explains, "Sorta dance fighting with runes for witch magic. Throw them all over the place and trigger them as I go. I'm calling it Glyphs and Grace - Jury Style."

"That's cool but you're deflecting again aren't you?" Vera demands, "Also, Judge, Jury, is there a theme going on?"

"Anyways," the Traveler deflects from the deflection, not wanting to answer the question about the names of his styles, "Yeah sorry. I don't know what I'm supposed to do though. Go to therapy and... Then someone dies and I'm proven right again. Wounds reopen and nothing changes."

"But you can try," Vera replies, "And hey, if you try, maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised and prove yourself wrong."

"I suppose," the Traveler chuckles, "When people say why try? I guess the question is why not? Cause if I try there's a slim chance of success, if I don't, there's not. I lose nothing by trying but could gain a lot, and vice versa, I gain nothing by not trying."

"Exactly," Vera responds, "But I may ask, why are you so scared? Has everyone really died?"

"Everyone," the Traveler nods.

Vera hugs him, "Traveler, I love you, and I want you to know that that's the past. I won't die on you. None of us will."

"And if you prove yourself wrong?"

"You said you should always try anyways."

"Darn it," the Traveler chuckles, "Got me with my own logic. You've always been smart though."

"I mean had to be to survive in the Boiling Isles," Vera replies.

"I wonder what's going on there right now?"

"I don't know, but you need to focus on healing and check on Eda when you're in a better mental state. I mean we could talk about the list and Belos, I'm pretty sure if someone on the list dies, I'm 8th strongest from there so I go on the list, and yada yada, but you don't wanna place more stress on yourself with that stuff you'll just trigger a breakdown or something and I can't half gems corrupt or something? You mentioned that."

"I'll be alright for now but that is a concern. We could also fuse if you wanted?"

Flustered Vera replies, blushing, "I mean if you're asking for consent..."

The Traveler's face goes red and he clarifies, his voice high pitched, cracking when he's embarrased, a small quirk he has, "No I mean, like actually fuse. Half Gems can fuse with organics apparently and I just wanted to let you know."

"Maybe at some point," Vera chuckles, "You're cute when you're flustered. You know that?"

The Traveler reaches for his hood but recalls his cloak is but ash now, so he can't hide his red face, "Yeah well... when a pretty girl talks about that I'm gonna get flustered."

"Yeah... about that though, I'm not opossed to it. Just, lemme know."

"OK."

The two remain in awkward silence for a moment before the Traveler asks, "Wanna go see if the others are down for a snowball fight before we head out?"

Vera smiles happily, "Sure. Sounds like fun. Do you ever feel almost like they're a family to us?"

"You feel the same?"

Vera nods.

"We should clarify taht to them," the Traveler replies, "But there's been enough heavy discussion for one night. Let's go unwind with the others..."

And so, after a tense day, the band enjoys a laid back snowball fight before hitting the road, the road ahead, the road to healing, is long and hard, twisted and uncertain, but happiness lays at the end, and for both his family, girlfriend, and himself, the band, Marco, Eda, and Vera he vows that road. To not only become a better person, but to heal from his past and be happy. To get rid of this fear just as the vision of his deceased mother requested back at that chruch...

However Vera mentioned that if someone died she would end up on the list and Rue is... well...

Now would be a good time to review the list.

1: Lilith - Lightbringer

2: Eda - Witch of Wrath

3: Luz Noceda - Merciful Martyr

4: Amity Blight - Unbreakable Usurper

5: Viney - Enormity of Envy

6: Barcus - Gambler of Greed.

7: Vera Sky - Baseless Blasphemer

**Coming Soon: Arc/Season 3 - Zealotry Taken to a Boiling Point**

**Author's Note: I am editing a novel so, for real this time I will not be working on this until season 2 of The Owl House airs. Gotta finish the novel and outline season 3 in more detail so I can wrap up all the character arcs properly. Wanna give more screen time to Gus and Willow. Boscha too. Also Amity and co have a lot to deal with along with Luz and King given what happened to Eda. I do have a twist for planned Belos, so, :). Cya then.**


End file.
